Loud House: The True Stories
by Marv argon
Summary: A series of short stories of the Loud family about love, hurt, friendship, and much more.
1. Being with You

**Hello everyone. God bless you. From this story on, I'm going to write short stories and collect them in one single archive. If I publish stories so late is because I'm busy with my university studies and other shores. So I'll thank you a lot for your patience. Also, I want to thank you so much for your support and your wish of reading these stories. The moral values plus the true family integrity must be respected and protected. I hope you enjoy this story, let your reviews and wait for the next one. God bless you and see you later.**

* * *

It's a peaceful night in Royal Woods. Everyone on the neighborhood are sleeping already, except Lori Loud. The girl is on her bed checking her phone's inbox, looking for a new message from her friends and/or Bobby. It's empty, no messages. So she decided to check out her photo gallery instead. There, she has so too many photos, some of them from months ago. But while looking at the pictures, she spots one which catches her attention. The photo's about herself, at six-years old, hugging a two-year old Lincoln. It is so warming and cute that Lori expelled a little smile. After contemplating it, she turns off the phone and sleeps.

But soon she begins to dream. In the dream, she sees Lincoln, waving his hand to her. She tries to get closer to him, but she can't. She does again, and with no effect. It's like every time she tries to reach her brother he walks farther. So she runs to him, but in a few seconds she discovers that now he's even farther than before. This makes her to become frustrated. She tries again running, until it comes a point where Lincoln is so far away he can't be seen anymore. Lori panics, gasping of exhaustion.

"Please, don't leave me, Lincoln", she said. "Please don't leave me! Lincoln!"

In that moment, Lori wakes up screaming her brother's name. It's 7:00 a.m. She figures out everything was just a dream, but it felt very real. The noise she made wakes up Leni, who was sleeping.

"Morning, Lori", she said and watches the clock. "I think you get up too early. And even on a Saturday."

Lori was still shocked by the dream she had that doesn't answer to Leni. She rather goes to the bathroom, where she washes her face with water. She looks at the mirror.

"What was that all about? What does it mean? And why do I literally feel very exasperated?" she said to herself, looking at the mirror with concern. "Does it mean that… I'm losing Lincoln?" she thought.

This last thought only makes her to feel more worried. In that moment, she realizes what she has to do.

* * *

One hour later, Lori goes to Lincoln's room, where he's reading a comic book. She knocks the door.

"Come in", Lincoln said.

"Hi… Linky", Lori said. "How… how are you?"

"I'm fine", he replied, but soon notices her behaving strange. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am", she said.

"Ok, what's going on?" he said, closing his comic book.

"What?"

"I don't like your face."

"And you must be very handsome, huh?" she said, sarcastic.

"I mean I don't like the way you look. I feel you're worried."

"Oh! No, no! I'm… I'm fine."

"Are you sure? If you want to talk…"

"I'm fine! Trust me, please."

"Ok. So what do you want?"

"I was just… wondering if you'd like to… hang out with me?"

"Where?"

"Well… anywhere."

The boy gets confused.

"Anywhere?" he said.

"Yes. Well…" Lori said, trying to think a better answer, but she can't.

"Look, I'm sorry but I don't understand you, Lori. Besides, today I promised to Lola join her in a tea party."

"Tea party?" she said.

"You know how she is. In fact, I better go with her right now. Later Lori", he said, walking next to her and leaving his room.

"Yeah. See you… later", Lori said from behind, looking downwards.

Back to her room, Lori locks the door and begins to talk to herself, walking in circles.

"Why could I not create a better answer?! What's happening with you, Lori?!" she said. "Soon I will graduate from high school and I will move to the college, therefore I won't be able to see him again. I shall do something. Perhaps he would be free after the tea party", she said.

In that moment, someone calls her form outside.

"Lori! Can you please help me with the laundry?" Rita said.

"I'm on it, mom!" Lori replied.

* * *

After doing laundry, Lori must do other shores, like helping her father to clean up the gutters of the house, going to the supermarket to buy some meals, and fighting a litter of raccoons inside the chimney with the aid of Lana. Two hours later, she gets tired.

"Boy, today was literally a busy day. I better take a nap", she said.

And then she lies down the sofa, and falls asleep. But while doing this, she dreams again the exact dream from the last night. This makes her to wake up violently. And when she puts her feet on the floor, she accidentally treads Cliff's tail. The cat screams and jumps of pain before running away.

"Sorry, Cliff!" Lori said. "I had it again. My Lord, what's happening?!"

In that moment, Lincoln walks downstairs to the living room.

"I enjoyed too much. Thanks Lola", he said while climbing down the steps. "Oh! Hey Lori. What's up?"

"Oh! Nothing. Are you still busy?" she said.

"Not anymore."

"Great! Cause you literally come with me."

"Where?"

"To some exciting places you would like. Come on, there's no time to waste."

Then she grabs his hand and both move right to the van.

"Ok. Let's go!" Lori said.

Once inside the vehicle, she turns on the engine, but then turns it off again.

"I forgot my purse", she said.

"And I forgot my wallet", Lincoln said.

"Wait! Do you have wallet?!"

"Yes, since two weeks. Didn't you know it?"

"I didn't. Whatever, let's go for our stuff."

And after getting their belongings, Lori drives them to the town.

* * *

TEN MINUTES LATER

"Alright, Linky. Here we are. What do you want to do?" Lori said.

"I don't know", Lincoln said. "I suppose we can have an ice cream."

"Cool!" she said.

And the two go to an ice cream shop. Minutes later, they finish to eat their ice creams.

"That was delicious", Lincoln said.

"Indeed", Lori said. "What else you wanna do now?"

"You sound a little exasperated."

"Me? No, I'm not. Tell me where you want to go?"

"Ok. There're some places I really want to visit."

Having said this, they go to all the places Lincoln wanted. First, they head to Gus' Games and Grub where they play in the arcade. After that, they go to the zoo, then to Dairyland Amoosement Park, the mall, into the woods, the parking lot, Mr. Grouse's patio, inside a sewer, Nickelodeon's animation studio, and a car rental. At the end of the day, they stay at Ketcham park where the sit in a bench contemplating the sunset.

"I don't still get why we literally went inside a sewer", Lori said.

"Neither do I", Lincoln replied.

"Anyway. Did you enjoy this day?"

"I did. Thanks for being with me, Lori."

"You're welcome."

The girl begins to remember her dream. She gets concerned, and Lincoln notices this.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"I'm fine", she said.

"Alright. Don't you think it looks amazing the sunset?" Lincoln asked, looking to the sun.

But then he sees that Lori is not listening him. She's thinking again of what she should do if her brother really goes. Lincoln can't hold it anymore.

"Enough!" he said, standing up from the bench and looking Lori directly to her eyes.

"What… what's happening?!" she said, concerned.

"I make you the same question. What's happening with you, Lori?!"

"Nothing! I told I'm fine."

"No, you don't! You lie! All this day you've been acting weird towards me. Is like you're scared about something, or if someone threated you with death. Tell me now what's up with you, Lori! I'm also getting concerned."

"No! Please, don't get worried. The truth is… is… I'm scared! Ok?! I am! You're right!"

"But why?!"

"I suffered a dream, or rather a nightmare. I was there and you were in the other side. Every time I tried to get closer, you literally move away farther and farther. Then I couldn't see you anymore. I was scared because I couldn't see you again, and since then I've been disturbed all this day. That's why I invited you to hang out, so I can be with you before…"

"Before what? Lori!"

"Before I lose you!" she screamed, voice breaking.

"What are you talking about?" Lincoln said, worried.

"I'm going to graduate from high school, so I'm going to move on the city to enter the college. I thought on the good moments we shared together, and I guess I'm afraid of not having those great moments alongside you anymore. I apologize for my behavior", she finally said, looking downwards so her brother doesn't look her crying.

The boy is touched and approaches to his sister, grabs her hands carefully and lifts her head to watch her. He gives her a humble smile, as tears run over her cheeks.

"Lori, I won't go anyway. Perhaps you will stay far from me, but our love doesn't have boundaries, just like Jesus'. Don't be afraid. I love you and I won't stop to do so" he said softly.

The girl is touched and smiles. "Oh, my Linky!" she said, and then gives him a hug.

"I have to admit Lori that I was afraid of not being with you again", he said. "But I know everything will go for good."

"You're right", she said, whipping her tears. "I just need to get calmed and trust on God."

Lincoln starts to cry as well. "I love you, sis", he said.

"I love you too, bro", she said, and both embrace again in a hug.

* * *

After that warming experience, the two head back to home.

"Linky, wait a moment", Lori said, after getting out of the van.

"Yes, Lori?" Lincoln said.

"I wanted to ask you… Would you like to… sleep with me?" she said, a little blushed.

"Sure" he said, smiling. "See you at night."

That night, Lincoln joins Lori in her room to sleep with her. They lie on the bed, feeling very awkward.

"This is kinda… embarrassed", he said, getting ashamed.

"I don't think it's awkward. We're siblings. Besides, it's comfortable to sleep alongside my beloved brother", she said, hugging him.

"Oh, Lori!" he said, completely blushed.

Just in that moment, a soft sigh can be heard at one side of the bed. It turns out to be Leni, who is watching them.

"Leni?" Lincoln asked.

"Aww! You two look so cute snuggled up!"

"Do you want to join us?" Lori sighs.

"Yes please!" Leni said with glee.

And so, the dumb blonde joins them. Lincoln is between his two older sisters.

"Good night, Leni", he said and gives her a kiss on her cheek. "Good night, Lori", he said and gives her a kiss on her cheek as well.

"Good night, Linky", both blondes said and give him a kiss on each cheek at the same time. Then the three of them fall asleep in a big hug.

* * *

THE NEXT WEEKEND

Lori and Lincoln go to the beach to enjoy a time together.

"Don't you think people will look to us awkward holding hands?" he said.

"I don't think so. Just be cool, bro", she said.

They hold their hands, and after getting blushed for a few seconds, they realize it's ok. The next minutes they enjoy from a great fun: swimming at the ocean, building a sand castle, getting a sun tanning, and even being chased by seagulls. But at the end, everything was good for them.

* * *

 _Then the Lord said to Cain, "Where is your brother Abel?"_ _"I don't know," he replied. "Am I my brother's keeper?"_

"Well, I am my brother's keeper, as the big sister I am for him. I love him so much. Thank you God for his life", Lori said.

 **The End  
**


	2. No More Minor Characters (Part 1)

"Everyone love the Loud family. They're pretty funny and always enjoy the company of their siblings. How I wish to have siblings like them", Chandler said.

* * *

The sad boy is sit on a table, alone, at the Eat Diner Coffee Shop. After realizing that it doesn't work pretending to be popular and rude at school, Chandler gave up and admitted how lonely and miserable he is. With nothing more than some fries to eat, he's forced now to suffer the desolation at the coffee shop.

"God, why don't you send me an angel to help me?" he said, in a sarcastic and faithless way.

But unknown for him, a girl who was just coming into the shop hears him by chance. Immediately, this girl walks right to his table.

"Excuse me. Is this seat occupied?" she said to him in a gentle way.

This blonde girl was wearing a purple shirt, skirt, headband and large socks. Chandler gets confused for a while.

"What's the matter with this girl?" he said in his mind. "Although she looks very nice."

And after thinking this, he answers.

"No, it isn't", he said.

"Thank you" she said and sits down.

Chandler tries to not make visual contact with the girl. He's so ashamed.

"I couldn't ignore you looking like depressed. What's going on?" she said.

"What do you care. Besides, you don't know me, neither I know you", Chandler said with disgust.

"Well, you're right. Let me introduce myself to you. I'm Carol Pingrey. Nice to meet you", she said with a smile.

Chandler is so ashamed that he can't speak to Carol.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

But the boy still can't answer. This makes the blonde girl to get a little upset. Finally, he spells it out.

"I'm Chandler Robinson…" he said, looking to another side.

"That's a cozy name, and it suits you", Carol said, smiling.

This last words makes the boy to blush. He tries to hide his flushed face with his hands so Carol can't see it.

"Thank… Thank you", he barely said.

"You're welcome", she replied. "So, are you gonna tell me now why are you depressed?"

"Ok. I just feel alone. My friends are busy and my parents, too. Nobody more want to hang out with me."

"And why don't you tell your brothers."

"I don't have any brothers, neither sisters."

Chandler gets a little frustrated by this question. Carol notices it and gets worried.

"I'm sorry for that question", she said, ashamed.

"It's ok", he replied before putting his head on the table over his hands.

"Hey, and what if you come with me to the mall? That would cheer you up" she said.

"What? But we just have met. Now you're inviting me to go with you to the mall?" he asked.

"And?"

"That's kinda weird."

"Wanna come with me? Or rather you prefer to stay here alone?"

Chandler doesn't want to stay alone. Carol had been the only person who talked him in the entire day.

"Ok", he agreed with a sigh.

"Yay! Let's go!" Carol said. Then she stands up, grabs Chandler from his hand and both exit the coffee shop, straight to the mall.

* * *

Today the mall is bursting due to the lots of people doing shopping and eating.

"Wow!" Chandler said. "Why are so many people here?"

"I guess today every store is giving low sales and discounts", Carol said. "Time to dive in the shops. Come on, Chandler."

And with no time to waste, they adventure in the huge area. Store by store, they look for something to buy. Regardless of the long time it took, they seem to enjoy it. Carol try some clothes and Chandler look for new race cars to his collection. And as they continue their shopping tour, Chandler begins to feel better. For an unknown reason he can't understand, he feels quite good alongside Carol. At the end of the day, both share some cans of soda before exit the mall charging some bags.

"I have to admit. I really enjoy this time shopping with you", he said with a little grin on his mouth.

"I'm glad to hear it", Carol said. "Are you sure you're not gonna have troubles with the money you spent?"

"Yes. My parents always give me money to spend. This would be only another shopping more."

"Cool. Hey, did I give you my phone number?"

"Ehh… no."

"Give me your phone, please."

And he hands over his phone to her. One minute later, she gives it back to him.

"Ready", she said.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I added my phone number in your contacts. So the next time you wanna hang out with me, just call me", she said and then winks to him. Chandler gets blushed.

"Thank you for this day, and thank you for listening to me", he said.

"No problem", she replied. "Well, I better go back to my house. See ya."

"Bye."

They walk back to home. Chandler is very happy. He haven't had a day as awesome as this one. But at the same time he's intrigued, asking himself who was that girl, and why she insist on cheering him up even when they've never seen before until now. All those questions disappear when he lies on his bed and sleeps.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

School time has finished, so all the students leave. Chandler waits on the sidewalk in front of the school gate, because his father will pick him up. Mr. Robinson appears in his black Ford truck. Chandler gets inside the truck, then his father drives back to home.

"Yeah, I have just picked up my son. Yeah, I checked the bills and the price in total isn't it as bad as we expected", Mr. Robinson said, speaking through a handsfree device.

"Hi dad. Thanks for coming", the boy said, but his father doesn't hear. He's too busy talking with a job partner.

"Dad?" Chandler asked.

"Sorry, son. Is good to see you again", Mr. Robinson said, and resumes his conversation with his partner almost immediately. Chandler gets disappointed by this.

Finally, they come to home.

"Son, tell your mom that I must go back to the sewage plant and I will come late, please", he said.

"Aren't you gonna stay for dinner?" he asked after getting down of the truck.

"No. You know how this works. When you are the main supervisor of a big company you're always busy."

"Yeah. Well, thank you again for bringing me up here. Bye dad", Chandler said.

"Bye son. Love you", Mr. Robinson said before driving to his job.

The fact his father won't be for dinner was hard to believe for Chandler, and even more since it was the fourth time he did it. When he enters his house, all the living room is empty. There's no life signals. Chandler checks the kitchen, but nobody is there. He then goes upstairs and check his parents' room. Inside the room, his mother, who is an excellent entrepreneur at the house sales business, is attending an important issue through the computer.

"And that's it! Another house successfully sold", she said and continues typing.

"Mom, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, sweety. I didn't hear you coming in. I have just sold another house."

"Good. Hey, dad said me to tell you that he won't be today for dinner."

"Again? Ok. Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome. You know mom, yesterday I met a girl…"

"A girl? That's good sweety."

"Yeah. She was very generous towards me and…"

But Mrs. Robinson is not paying attention.

"Are you listening to me, mom?" he asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Yes, sure", she said, typing on the keyboard. She even not turn around to see her son.

"I… I'll be at my bedroom", he said before leaving the room, tumbling.

"Ok, honey. Your dinner for today will be frozen chicken."

"Alright. Just like yesterday. The same meal."

Inside his bedroom, Chandler jumps above his bed. The way his parents treat him minutes ago put him off. Nothing can bring him back the gladness. Not even the videogames he have. But suddenly, he remembers what Carol told him yesterday. He then takes out his cell phone from his pants' pocket. He checks the contacts list and after finding Carol's number, he thinks for a while about calling her. Although she will answer him with pleasure, Chandler feels embarrassed. But he calls her anyway.

"Hello?" Carol said.

"Hi Carol", he said, a little nervous.

"Hi Chandler! What's up?"

"I was wondering if you want to hang out today with me."

* * *

The blonde girl accepts, and so Chandler goes with her to eat at Burpin' Burger, and after that they go to the Ketcham Park.

"This is amazing. Thanks again, Carol."

"No problem, Chandly."

"Did you just call me 'Chandly'?"

"Yeah. It sounds cute. Well, if you don't like it I won't call you in that way."

"No, no! I like it. Don't worry."

"Ok",she replied, giggling.

"You know, I don't still get it. Why did you approach me at the coffee shop yesterday? And why did you want to cheer me up?"

"I expected you to ask me that. Believe it or not, I used to be like you: depressed, lonely and insecure. I didn't have too many friends, and I'm only daughter, so I don't have siblings. I felt really bad. That was until a good friend recommend me to look for a guy called Jesus. She said me he would change forever my life. I followed the suggestion. After I met Him, I can truly say that I'm now another person."

"Amazing. I never heard of him before, and I never thought a man will make such a big miracle."

"That's because he's not an ordinary man. He's God himself."

"Incredible. Hey, do you think… this Jesus you mentioned can help me?"

"Of course, Chandly. Something I learned from Him is that he can do whatever he wants and whatever we beg Him. No matter how big your problem is, or how evil you are, He can do the miracle."

"I see. Do you think he can grant me my wish of… getting a brother or sister?"

"I hope he will. Just believe him. In fact, why don't you accept him on your life?"

"Well, after listen you, maybe I can accept Jesus in my life. Every day I feel bad because my parents are always busy and I don't have no one to talk or play, but if he really can change lives, I want to be part of those. What do I have to do?"

"Only one pray you need to do. We can do it here right now."

"Really?"

"Yes! I'm gonna help you. Repeat this pray after me, ok?"

"Ok."

And so Carol makes the pray:

 _"Dear Jesus. I accept you in my life as my only Savior and Lord. I want a change in my life. Every part of my organism will be restored by your power. I regret of my bad behavior and sins. Please enter to my life because I really want to be another person. Thank you Lord because I know you're with me and you won't let me alone anymore. My life will be different. Thanks again, in the name of Jesus Christ. Amen."_

Chandler repeats this pray. Carol looks him with proud.

"This is funny. I feel like a big and heavy stone was removed from my back", Chandler said after repeating the pray. "So this what people feel when the Lord comes to their bodies."

"Indeed", Carol said. "You have done the best choice of your life. And you won't regret it."

After this, Chandler breaks his shyness and hugs Carol.

"Thank you so much, Carol", he said, smiling.

"It was a pleasure, Chandly", she replied and hugs him back.

"I guess we better go home now", he said before breaking the hug.

"You're right. Let's go", she said.

* * *

They walk out of the park, when suddenly a little white dog stumbles with Carol's legs. She and Chandler notice this.

"Oh no! Look at this dog", she said, as she bends to check for the animal.

"Is he ok?" Chandler asked and bends as well.

Soon, they get delighted to see how cute and puffy the little dog is.

"Aww!" they said. The dog then barks.

"It's so cute!" Carol said.

"It is. Look at those tiny paws and ears!" Chandler said.

In that moment, a little girl with brown short hair and freckles appears running behind them.

"Watterson!" she screamed, as she approaches to Chandler and Carol. "Oh, excuse my doggy, Watterson. He jumped out of my grip and stumbled with you", she said to them.

"No worries. He didn't hurt me, neither himself", Carol said and gives Watterson to the girl.

"Kid, you have a very cute puppy", Chandler added.

"I know. Watterson is my only and best friend. And I love him so much", she said.

This sentence makes echo in Chandler's mind.

"Hey girl, did you say that your doggy is your only and best friend?" he asked.

"Yes, I did", she replied.

"Sorry for this question but don't you have any other friend?"

"Actually, I don't. Since my parents get divorced it's been for me to make new friends. Sometimes I'm with my father and sometimes I'm with my mother. I rarely can spend time with other kids. That's why I love Watterson. He's always there for me and don't complain when I can't play with him."

Both Chandler and Carol are touched by the little girl's tragic life and honesty. Chandler glares to Carol, knowing they can't just go after meeting this girl.

"Alright, kid. Guess what? You already have a new friend. Well, two new friends", he said.

"Really?" the girl said.

"Yes. For now, she and I will be your friends", he said, referring to Carol and himself.

"Yay!" the girl said, skipping of happiness. "But why are you going to be my friends?"

"Cause you are a very humble girl, and you have such a nice pet", Chandler said.

"Thank you for those words, sir", the girl replied.

"Please, call me Chandler."

"And I'm Carol", she said, introducing herself.

"I'm Clare Thompson. Nice to meet you", the girl said, as Watterson barks and runs around them.

"It seems Watterson is also happy for this new friendship", Carol chuckled.

"Yes! I'm happy to have new friends!" Clare said.

"We either", Chandler said, rubbing Clare's hair. "It's getting late. Clare, you better go back to your home."

"Ahh. I wanted to play with you", Clare said, a little sad.

"I will play with you tomorrow, ok? I'll be waiting for you right here."

"Ok. Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear", he said, then they grab each other's pinky.

"Thank you, Chandler", she said.

"You're welcome", he replied with a smile. "Carol can join you and Watterson in your way back home."

"Yes. Come on, Clare", Carol said, as she grabs Clare's hand. "What about you, Chandler?"

"I'll be ok. You three better go now before it gets darker."

"Ok. God bless you, Chandly."

"God bless you too. And you too Clare."

"By Chandler", Clare said, as she and Carol walk away to her house. Watterson follows them.

"Why did you call him 'Chandly'?" Clare asked.

"It's a long and funny story. It started when…" Carol said.

* * *

During his way back to home, Chandler can't stop thinking about Clare and her problem with her parents. It was really hard to listen the little girl telling the truth in front of him.

"Having your parents divorced should feel the same as your parents ignore you", he said in his mind. "Dear God, bless Clare. She's too young to suffer such terrible experiences like that." And then he comes to his house.

Minutes later, he gets ready to sleep, not before praying for the life of Carol and Clare, his new best friends.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	3. No More Minor Characters (Part 2)

In a Saturday morning, Chandler wakes up and attends his bed. But soon he remembers his promise he made with Clare. In order to not disappoint the little girl, he quickly moves and does everything in less than fifteen minutes. When he's already prepared, he leaves his home and runs to the Ketcham Park. When he arrives, he can see Carol pushing Clare in a swing.

"Chandler!" Clare said before getting off the swing and runs towards him.

"Hi, Clare! Good to see you", Chandler said, as he hugs her.

"Hey Chandly", Carol said, happy to see him.

"Hi Carol. Good to see you, too. I think you were enjoying the moment without me", he said, joking.

"In fact we were waiting for you. Clare wants to play soccer."

"Yeah! Come on, Chandly. Let's play!"

"Ok, let's do it. Where's the ball?"

"Right there, next to Watterson."

Chandler goes to take the ball, but he confuses Watterson with the ball and almost kicks him.

"Jeez! I almost kick you, little doggy", he said and puts Watterson back on the ground.

The dog walks and hides under a bench, to avoid being kicked. Chandler then takes the real ball.

"Ok, girls. Let's play!" he said, and throws the ball.

* * *

The three friends begin to play soccer. Happiness surround them.

"Here I come!" Clare said, and kicks the ball with energy. The ball flies away from they are.

"It's mine! It's mine!" Carol said, as she runs to take the ball.

But she doesn't look where she's running, and crashes with another person. Carol and the other guy fall to the ground, and the ball hits Carol's head. Chandler and Clare run to them, worried.

"Carol! Are you ok?!" Chandler said, helping her to stand up while Clare helps the other person.

"Yes. Aside of the blow in my head, I'm ok", she said. She then checks for the other person she crashed.

"Hey, I'm sorry for that. I was not paying attention", she apologized.

It turns out that the other person is also a teenage girl, like Carol. This girl has brown long hair, wears a long sleeved shirt with white and lavender stripes and a black dress under it.

"Don't worry", the girl said, shaking the dust from her clothes. "Hey! Are you playing soccer?"

"Ehh, yeah?" Carol said.

"Awesome! I love soccer! Can you borrow me your ball, please?" the girl said.

"Sure", Carol said.

After she passes the ball, the brunette girl begins to make series with the ball, like freestyle soccer. Chandler, Clare, and Carol are open-mouthed, very impressed of how good this girl uses the ball. When she finishes, everyone claps to her.

"Bravo!" Chandler said. "Girl, how did you do that?"

"When I was eight years old, I entered a soccer club where I practiced", the girl said, flattered.

"Cool!" Clare said. "You truly are a great soccer player!"

"And you haven't seen me playing in a serious game, yet."

"You know, we're playing right now, and perhaps we should need another player in the team. So, what if you join us?"

"Sounds fun. Ok, I'm in. Oh, I forgot it. My name's Dana Wilson. Nice to meet you three."

"I'm Chandler. She's Carol and she's Clare."

"Ok, I already met each other. Let's play!"

"Let's go!" Dana said.

"Hey Dana! Your outfit is so rad!" Carol said to her with a smile.

"Oh! Thank you, Carol. Yours looks good as well."

* * *

Almost immediately the three folks and Dana become friends, and they enjoy of a friendly soccer game at the park. Watterson also gets along with the new friend.

"I never imagined that a girl like you can play soccer so incredibly", Chandler said, panting.

"Thank you, Chandler. You three made my day. I really enjoyed it", Dana said, also panting.

"Amazing! We have a new friend! We have a new friend!" Clare said.

"Alright", Dana said, giggling.

"By the way, what were you doing here?" Carol asked her.

"I just come here to feel the sunlight and the fresh wind on my face. Until I met you and we started to play", Dana replied.

"That's cool", Carol said. "I really love your outfit. Where can I find those clothes?"

"I work on a department store. There you can find the garment you want in the clothing section", Dana said.

"Nice! Can you show me where it is, please?"

"We can go right now if you want."

"Yes, of course! Clare, wanna join us?"

"Sure!" Clare said. "What about you, Chandler?"

"I would be glad to accompany you, but I have to go. Today my mom will do the lunch. I'm sorry girls", he said.

"Relax. It's ok. You can go", Carol said.

"Ok. Well, I gotta go. Bye girls. Nice to meet you, Dana."

"Bye Chandler", Dana said, waving her hand.

As the three girls head to the department store, Chandler walks back to his home. When he's approaching to a house's grid, he receives a new photo in his cell phone sent by Carol. It shows her, Clare and Dana proving some clothes, with the hashtag 'A regular day of shopping'. But while Chandler contemplates the photo, he doesn't realize that the grid is open, and a pitbull dog has just escaped from it. Without any warning, the pitbull runs towards Chandler. He notices this and starts to run for his life. He looks behind and the dog is still chasing him. But due to this, Chandler doesn't look the tree in front of him and crashes with it. He falls on the ground and slams his head, making him to lose consciousness.

* * *

TWELVE MINUTES LATER

The boy wakes up, only to realize he's inside a house which is not his. He's lying on a sofa, and after looking around, he touches his head due to a strong pain he's feeling now. Around his head he has some bandages.

"Where… Where am I?" he said, groaning.

Suddenly, a voice can be heard. "Are you ok?" the voice said.

Chandler is scared and looks to his left side. There's a woman sit on a chair looking to him. He gets a little startled due to the young woman's outrageous appearance. She has blonde hair with a teal streak, a turquoise jacket and piercings.

"Who… Who are you?" he said, nervous.

"The question is who you are" she replied.

"I'm Chandler. What just happened?"

"You were chasing by a pitbull and then you slammed against a tree."

"Ok. That may explain this terrible headache", he said, groaning of the pain. "But… How did I end up here?"

"I brought you here to aid you. And I also get rid of the pitbull", the girl said.

"Oh! Well… thank you, really."

"No problem. Stay here, I'll bring you an aspirin", the girl said before heading to the kitchen.

While waiting at the sofa, Chandler takes a look on the girl's house. Then, he sees something that catches his attention. On a dresser there's a golden trophy. He reads the inscription carved on the trophy's foundation. It says 'Samantha Sharp: Music Festival Winner'. In that moment, the girl returns.

"Here. Swallow it with the water", she said as she gives the aspirin and a glass with water to Chandler.

"Thank you", he answered. "Hey, excuse me for my presumption, but are that trophy yours?" he said, after drinking the water.

"Yes, it is", she replied.

"So, your name's Samantha Sharp, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes. But everyone call me 'Sam'."

"Ok, Sam. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too", Sam said with a smile.

"So, are you musician or singer?"

"Both of them."

"That's amazing! And what instrument do you play?"

"I play all of them. But I specialize in the guitar. Electric one, to be precise."

"Awesome! That's something very nice form you."

"Aw, chucks!"

"Hey, and where are your parents?"

"They're not here. They will come back soon."

"Ok. This will sound kinda weird, but can you play for me, please? Believe or not, I freaking love music, specially rock."

"This may be your lucky day, cause I'm a rocker."

"Cool! So, would you do it?"

"Ok, you win. Can you put on your feet?"

"I guess so."

"Great. I'll play the guitar on my bedroom. Follow me."

So she and Chandler walk to her room. The boy staggers, but regains his step. They enter to Sam's room, which is covered with rock bands' and singers' posters.

"God! You really like rock and roll", he said.

"Told ya. Now, ready to rock?"

"I'm ready!"

* * *

Sam takes out her guitar and connects it on an amplifier. Then she proceeds to play a song within. Chandler listens delighted. He has listened many guitarists during his childhood, but not in real life. And also he hasn't listen a girl playing the guitar as wonderful as Sam does. When she finishes, he claps her.

"Fantastic!" he said.

"Thanks, dude!" she said, smiling.

"You truly are a rockstar."

"Oh, please! I'm just an amateur."

"Well, it sounded very professional for me."

"Ok, whatever. Hey, how's your head?"

"It's getting better."

"Great. I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back."

"Ok. Go ahead."

Sam goes to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Chandler snoops inside her room. He gets entertained looking at the posters. Then, he looks a picture on a dresser. It's a selfie of Sam kissing another girl. But in that moment, Sam pops up behind Chandler.

"What're you doing, dude?" she asked, a little upset.

"Oh! I… I was just looking this picture", he said, nervous.

"A picture that doesn't belong to you!" Sam said, and snatches the picture form his hand.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't want to…"

"Listen kiddo. You don't touch what is not yours, and you won't have any trouble. Got it?!" she said, in a violent way.

Chandler gets scared, believing that Sam would punch him. But then, Sam cools down and realizes what she has done.

"It's getting late. You better go back to your home", she said after taking a big sigh.

"Ok. Are you mad with me?" he asked.

"Just… go. Please, dude", she said.

"I'm sorry again. Thanks for your hospitality", he said before leaving the house.

After he goes, Sam sits on her bed, angry with herself about how bad she treated that boy.

* * *

Chandler arrives to his home, at 5:20 p.m., and after he enters to his room, he stands over a wall and thinks about Sam.

"Why did she behave in a rude manner when I saw that photo?" he said to himself and meditates for a minute. "In this cases, I wouldn't interfere. That's not my problem. But, I feel something about that girl. Is like she was hiding something from the others. My Lord, what can I do? Now I feel disturbed", he said.

And then he sits on his bed and makes the only thing he can do in that moment: pray. Ten minutes later, he ends up his pray and calls Carol. She briefly gets very concerned after hearing he was chased by a dog and hurt his head. But then, Chandler tells her about what he's feeling.

"I see. I guess you're feeling worried about this girl you met", she said.

"You think so?" he said.

"I do. Perhaps you should try to talk with her again."

"But what if she rejects and kicks me out of her house?"

"Chandly, that should not happen, because the Lord is with you."

"Yes. Yes! You're right. I can do it! I stand by him."

"That's the attitude! Now listen up. Remember when I met you?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why don't you try like I did with Sam instead?"

"Hmm. I guess it's a pretty good idea."

"See? So, I gave you my advice. The rest depends on you and Jesus. Have faith, darling."

"Of course. I'll do it. I knew it was a great idea talking with you, Carol. You're very smart."

Carol chuckles. "Ok! You know, the girl we met at the park, Dana, is very sweet."

"Nice! What did you, she and Clare do in the afternoon, by the way?"

"Oh, we did a lot of things…"

And she talks with him almost one hour through the phone. But Chandler didn't forget his new mission. The next two days, he gets ready to meet Sam again in her house.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. No More Minor Characters (Part 3)

With a lump in his throat and stomach, Chandler approaches to Sam's house. He's very nervous, but he doesn't surrender. In his mind, he keeps calm and talks to God.

"God, please help me, so I can get along with Sam. In the name of Jesus", he said.

And without hesitate, he knocks the door of her house. After one minute, Sam opens. She gets discouraged after watching Chandler in front of her door.

"You again? What's the matter with you? What are you doing here?" she said, frowned.

"Hi Sam. I'm sorry for make you feel angry yesterday. That was not my intention", he said. But Sam ignores him.

"Look, I bring a disc from 'P.O.D.'. I heard it and it's a pretty good rock band. I was wondering if you wanna listen it with me", he said, showing off the disc.

"No", Sam said and closes the door on his face.

Displeased, Chandler walks away. But before he can go farther, Sam opens the door and calls him.

"Hey!" she screamed.

Chandler walks back to the door. "Yes?" he asked.

"Is it as good as you said?" she asked, ashamed.

"It is", he said.

"Ok. Come in", she finally said and lets him to come in.

* * *

ONE HOUR LATER

They listen to the final song of the disc. After it ends, Sam takes out the disc from the stereo and gives it back to Chandler.

"That band really rocks! And their songs are quite unique!" she said with joy.

"I know, right? I'm happy you enjoyed it like me", he said.

Then, for a brief moment, there's an uncomfortable silence in the whole room. That is until Sam finally breaks with that silence.

"Hey dude, I'm really sorry for how I behaved to you last day", she apologized.

"It's ok, Sam. It was my fault after all. I didn't have to snoop on your stuff", he said.

"You know, to be only a child, you're very sweet."

"Well, thank you", he said, a little blushed. "Why do you think I'm sweet?"

"Because you talk with honesty, and humility. And even after I misbehaved, you come back. SO I ask you: Why did you come back?"

"Look Sam, this will sound strange, even stupid. But, the truth is that after I met you and I got back to my home, I started to feel bad for you."

"For me? Why?"

"I exactly don't know. But I feel it's because you're hiding something. Please don't get mad with me, I'm just telling you the truth."

Sam stays quiet for a while, but soon she answers.

"I can't hide it anymore. Since you seem to be trustworthy, I'll tell you. The truth is… my life is a complete lie", she said.

"Why?" Chandler asked, worried.

"It all started with my sexual orientation. Since I was eleven years old, I began to feel attracted to women rather than men for unknown reasons. I felt bad about it, until I saw on the TV how LGBT groups manifest and live happily, telling that it was normal to fall in love with both male or female, no matter the gender you are."

"I see", he said.

"So I began to believe them. I looked at me like a normal woman who like other women. When I entered the high school, I met a girl who fell in love with me, and I did as well. In fact, that girl is the one from the picture you saw", she said, pointing the photo.

"You mean that one, the brunette you're kissing?" he said.

"Indeed. But after I became her girlfriend, problems got worse. Before I got to high school, I fell on a high addiction on drugs, especially cocaine. I induced her to become junkie just like me. This only brought her family problems, and many other troubles I really don't know. Days later she broke with me, and I felt devastated. Soon, my parents also discovered my addiction to cocaine, and sent me to rehabilitation and I was suspended from high school for one month", she said.

"Dear God… And are you following a treatment against drugs?", Chandler said.

"Yes, I do. But is very hard to release something you are addicted to. Sometimes I get desperate to inhale more cocaine. Maybe that was the reason my parents went to live to another place with my brother and let me here, alone. It's very hard…" she said, voice breaking. "Every time I see myself on a mirror I feel like a freak. I don't even know what to love; men or women. Is like I'm trapped in dark hole without any way out… I don't know how much I will hold it up…" she said before starting to cry.

* * *

Chandler was very touched by this. The only thing he can do in that moment was looking Sam crying inconsolably.

"I'm sorry, Sam", he said.

"This is all my fault! Why can't I be a normal person?!" she screamed.

"Don't say that!" Chandler said, yelling.

Sam stops crying and looks the boy surprised.

"You don't have to suffer this. Listen, I felt like you in the past. I was depressed, and at school I acted like an idiot brat just to be popular. But everything was a charade. My parents always are busy and rarely can stay with me. My friends even started to move away from me. I was alone and miserable. Until… a girl approached me… and showed me the way to be free from those tortures. She told me about someone called Jesus and…"

"Wait! Are you also one of those maniacs, talking always about Jesus Christ and love?!" Sam said, angry.

"Yes. But it is not what it appears…"

"No, Chandler! I don't want to hear it!" she said and turns her face to another place, ignoring Chandler. "You know? That was the real reason I broke up with my girlfriend. She became a Christian, just like you! And told me exactly the same words like you."

"That's good. Sam please, don't ignore this opportunity. Jesus is for real…"

"I don't care! I don't care about nothing! LGBT failed me, my girlfriend failed me, my parents failed me! What guarantee me that Jesus will not fail me as well?"

"He won't because he's the Lord. Please give him one opportunity."

"I told you, I don't care! I don't believe in such stupid myths!"

But Chandler instead of getting intimidated or sad, he also gets angry.

"Very well. I can see your pride is too big to make you see the reality of your situation", he said.

"What the heck are you talking about?!"

"I came here to help you, giving you a solution and the only one you have! But you deny to accept it!"

Again, a deeply silence surrounds the room. Chandler is about to cry, but he holds his tears.

"Jesus is for real. He's not like us. Let him to fix you", he said.

"Get out… of my house… now!" Sam said, showing him her fist.

"Don't bother yourself. I perfectly know the path to exit your house", he said before leaving the house and closing the front door violently.

Sam then gets crazy, and screams of anger. But then she starts to cry again. Chandler can hear the screams out of the house, but he continues his path to his house. He then calls Carol.

"Hey Carol, can you send me your address, please? I want to talk with you in person", he said. She then sends to him the address through an e-mail.

* * *

Five minutes later, Sam stops crying and sits on the floor. She remembers what Chandler said about Jesus and how he can change a life.

"Everybody talk about him…" she said, sobbing.

Then, she stands up and raises her hands.

"If you're real, come here and help me! If you're truly real, show yourself! SHOW YOURSELF!" she screams, completely nuts.

The rocker falls on her knees, and cries. But suddenly, a strong wind can be felt inside her room, and the window is closed. Sam notices this. Immediately, a very shiny light comes out form nowhere, and a tremendous voice can be heard coming from the light. Sam gets shocked by this.

"Samantha! Why do you behave like this?!" the voice said.

"Who?... Who are you?!" she said.

"I'm the God you ignore. Why do you behave like this?!" God said.

"Oh, my God! Please… please help me! My life is hurting me! I don't want to be lesbian or bisexual, I don't want to consume drugs! I WANT TO BE NORMAL!" she said.

"Samantha, you know what to do, if you want to be saved", God said.

Then she remembers what Chandler said. After sobbing a while, she closes her eyes and prays.

 _"Jesus, I want that you fix my life. Please Lord, I want to be saved. Enter to my life and fix me. Please Jesus…"_

And then, she begins to tremble. She feels like an electric current go throughout her body. Then, something happens. As she falls on the ground trembling and screaming, Sam feels that someone is being expelled from her body. Then, a black silhouette emerges from her and flies away at high speed. Also, the light disappears. Sam was speechless, but soon she starts to feel better than before. She stands up, looks her hands and touches her face. She figures out that something has changed.

"My God, you are for real", she said. "Thank you… I only want to know what I can do now. Please tell me, Jesus…"

* * *

TWO HOURS LATERS

Chandler is in Carol's house, very sad due to her discussion with Sam. Dana is there as well.

"Easy, Chandly. Not everyone will follow he steps of Jesus. We should be patient with those guys", Carol said with her arm around Chandler's shoulders.

"Yeah. There would be guys who will refuse", Dana said.

"I'm sorry, girls. But I was very mad. Maybe I didn't have to react in that way", Chandler said.

"Anyway. You did well speaking about Jesus to her. We just need to wait. God will handle it. Come on, don't be sad", Carol said, hugging him.

"Ok, I won't", he said.

In that moment, his cell phone vibrates. He checks it out. It's a message from Sam and it says 'Can you come again to my house, please?'

"Look! Sam sent me a message. She wants that I return to her house", he said to the girls.

"That's weird. Better we go with you. We don't know what's scheming her", Carol said.

"You're right. I'll go with you", Dana said.

And so the three go to Sam's house. Once there, Sam receives them in the front door.

"I didn't expect you were come with company", she said, looking to Carol and Dana.

"They're friends. Why did you call me?" he said.

They enter to the house. Sam stays in front of them.

"I was desperate and crazy because of the misfortunes I experienced in my life. I didn't trust on anything nor anyone. But then, this kiddo appears and talked me about a man called Jesus who can help me. I didn't trust him at the beginning, but then I understand that was the only way left for me. When I begged to his name, God appeared in front of me and after I prayed to his son, a malicious spirit left my body, and the Holy Spirit entered. Then the Lord said me:"

 _I created you as a woman. You are a woman. If someone more than me tell you something different, don't listen to them. I'm the only one who give life and death. I created you in my image and likeness. You will never forget it._

"Now I can say that the Lord saved me. I'm another person. And… and… I thank the Lord for send that kiddo who talked to me without fear", Sam said, voice breaking.

Tears sprout from her eyes. Chandler begins to walk right to her, also with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you so much… Chandler", she said.

The boy has no words to express his happiness. He only walks to her and hugs her tightly. She hugs him back, and both started to cry. Carol and Dana only can see such heart-warming scene, with grins on their faces.

* * *

The next day, Sam and Chandler finish to listen a new disc, this time from a band called 'Skillet'.

"Another excellent and sticky song", she said.

"It does. So, did you like it?" he asked.

"I love it! Thank you so much for borrow me this one", she said.

"You're welcome" he said with joy.

"Oh! I almost forgot it. Wait here, please."

"Ok."

The rocker runs to her room. When she comes back to the living room, she has the photo of her kissing a brunette girl on her right hand and a waste basket in the left hand.

"Do you remember this photo?" she asked to Chandler.

"Yes, I do", he replied.

"Well…"

Then she puts the waste basket on the floor and throws the photo inside it.

"That was the past. Today is a new person", she said.

"Right", Chandler said.

"And all thanks to Jesus, and this sweet kiddo", she said softly.

Then she approaches to him and gives him a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh! Sam!" Chandler said, with giggles and flattered.

"Wanna learn how to play a guitar?" she asked.

"Yes! Time to rock and roll!" he said before both of them start to practice.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **NOTE: If you didn't know, P.O.D. and Skillet are real-life Christian rock bands. I recommend you their songs if you like rock metal. God bless you.**


	5. No More Minor Characters (Part 4)

Not everyone has the opportunity to become friends with other people as easy as Chandler does. He has just become the new best friend of Sam. Right now the rocker is teaching to her new friend how to play the guitar, although with some difficulties.

"Is it good in this way?" he asked, touching the guitar chords in a wrong way.

"No dude. Look at me. Try to touch them in this way", she said, doing a melody with her guitar.

"Alright, alright. Let me do it", he said, and does the same melody like her.

"That's it, dude! You did it!" she said happy.

"Thanks Sam!"

"Now based on that melody, play another one until you get the song."

And Chandler does it. He begins to improve.

"That sounds very good, dude. Congrats", Sam said rubbing his head.

"Ok", he chuckled. "I couldn't do it without my great teacher."

"Oh, dude! Please, you're doing me blushed!"

Chandler chuckles again. "Hey, why if we go out for lunch?"

"Sure. And I know the exact place to go", she said.

Minutes later, they go to Banger's & Mosh, a British-themed restaurant.

"You'll see, dude. This place is the best British restaurant in the whole town", Sam said.

"If you say it, I trust you", Chandler said, and both enter to have lunch.

* * *

ONE HOUR LATER

"That was delicious", Chandler said, as he and Sam exits the restaurant.

"I told you. You really had a big lunch inside it", Sam said, with her hand on his back.

But as they walk away, they're witnesses of a terrible scene. In an alley, a group of thugs are pummeled a young woman. Sam and Chandler hide until the crooks flee. Then they run into help the lady, who barely can put on her feet.

"Jesus! What happened?! Are you ok?!" Chandler said, as he and Sam help the girl.

This girl looks like a goth. Her skin is pale, has black long hair, freckles, and a bruised eye.

"Every day my life is a blow. Literally", the girl said with a deep and depressed voice.

"Come on, girl. Let us help you", Sam said.

"Pain and loss are part of our growth", the girl said.

"What the heck is she talking about?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I'm not a goth", he said.

"Confusion raises among us", the girl said.

"Stop talking in that way! Tell us what just happened?" Chandler said, a little teased.

"Ok! I'm sorry. Those guys assaulted me and stole my phone", the girl said.

"Oh boy! Did they hurt you?" Sam said.

"They kicked me on the floor. I guess they broke me a bone", she said, groaning.

"Ok, ok! Calm down. We're going to send you to a hospital. Come on, Sam", Chandler said and Sam lifts the goth girl and carries her on her back.

"We should find a nearby hospital" the rocker said.

Chandler looks around to find a hospital or clinic. Then, he spots a building with a signboard that says 'Dr. David Mandork'.

"Look! There's a medical consulting room at the other side of the street", Chandler.

"Uhh! That doesn't seem like a hospital. Are you sure that's a good place?" Sam said.

"I'm looking a light at the end of the tunnel", the girl said.

"We're losing her! There's no other choice. Let's go!" he said, and the three cross the street and gets into the building.

They open the door and call for the medic.

"Hello? Dr. Mandork?" Chandler asked.

Suddenly, a little boy wearing a white lab coat, a yellow sweater and glasses pops up behind them. The girls and Chandler gets scared.

"Greetings, ladies and gentleman. How may I help you?" he said, frowned.

"We're looking for Dr. Mandork. The black haired girl was assaulted and pummeled by crooks", Chandler said.

"Well, you're talking with him right now" the boy said, adjusting his glasses.

"You are Dr. David Mandork?!" Sam said, skeptical.

"I am", the boy stated.

"Listen, kiddo. We're not here for jokes. Call the real doctor, now!" Sam said, angered.

"I told you I'm the doctor here! And this certificate affirms it!" he said and shows the doctorate certification to them. In effect, he's Dr. David.

"Ohhh!" Chandler, Sam and the goth girl said at unison.

"Now, don't make me lose more time and bring the patient over here", David said, upset.

Chandler and Sam can't believe a little boy was already a doctor, and even has his own clinic!

* * *

Seven minutes later, David finishes to attend the goth girl from her wounds. Sam and Chandler wait at the waiting room until the tiny doctor and the girl comes out of the office.

"She has serious damage on her body by the blows and kicks she received. But thankfully she doesn't have any broken bones or ligaments. I gave her already an ointment so she can apply on the wounded areas and get well.", David said.

"Oh, thanks God", Sam said.

"Thank you, doctor. My gratitude is with you", the girl said doing a reverence to him. "Also, my gratitude is with you two" she said to Sam and Chandler and makes a reverence to them as well.

"Don't have to do it. We just did what the Lord says: Help the offended and wounded ones", Chandler said with a smile.

"I don't even introduce myself to you. I'm Maggie Jones, and I'm in debt with you", she said with a small grin on her face.

"Fun!" Sam said. "Hey Dr. David, I'm sorry for not believing you."

"No apologies are needed. This is not the first time. Every person who comes here gets impressed after realizing I'm the doctor", David said.

"But how did you become a doctor so fast. And how old are you?" Chandler asked.

"I'm only four years old, but I was blessed with an inexplicable mind that made me a child prodigy. I was ascended from kinder garden to high school, and from high school I was ascended to the university, where I gained my doctorate in mathematics, human anatomy, chemistry and astronomy. I'm also black belt in Judo", David said.

"That is… so… EPIC!" Chandler said with joy. "And do you work here alone?"

"Not really. On the second floor my grandma lives, so she takes care of me while I'm doing my job down here."

In that moment, David's grandma screams from the floor above.

"DAVID! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE?!" she said.

"Shut up, Grandma!" David replied, yelling. "Please excuse me, she's a little deaf", he apologized to them.

"ARE THERE NEW PATIENTS WITH YOU?!" she said.

"Grandma! Take your prune juice!" he screamed. "Excuse me again. Sometimes she drives me crazy."

"Say it to me. My brother also can be as annoying as your grandma", Sam added.

In that moment, Chandler's phone vibrates. It's anew message from Carol. She's inviting Chandler for a sleepover in her house with Dana, Clare and Watterson.

"Boy! Carol invited me for a sleepover. Cool!" he said.

"Awesome! Hey, don't you mind if I join you?" Sam asked.

"Sure! Carol will be pleased to meet you better."

"Yes!"

"Can I join, too?" Maggie said.

"Well… if you want…" Chandler said, doubting.

"Thank you, my Savior", she replied.

"Jesus is the only Savior here. Anyway, we need to pick up our stuff for the sleepover. Let's go to our houses", Chandler said.

"Wait!" David said before they leave his consulting room. "Can I go as well?"

"Do you want to go? Don't you have to work?" Chandler asked.

"I don't give my services at night. Plus, I don't have anything to do this night."

"Ok. You can come so."

"Excellent! Thank you."

"I have a plan. After we get our stuff let's come back here and then we go right to Carol's house", Chandler said.

"I agree with you", Maggie said.

"Sounds good for me", Sam said.

"Affirmative", David said.

* * *

And so the rocker, the goth, and the red haired leave the tiny doctor's clinic and walk back to their respective houses.

"How I wish to recover my phone", Maggie said, upset.

"Don't feel bad. Perhaps you will get it back", Chandler said to her "Trust on God and he will bring it you back."

"Maybe you're right. God, please give me back my phone, please", she said looking to the sky.

Suddenly, a man is thrown to a garbage cans from another alley with brutal impact.

"Ouch! That's gonna hurt him tomorrow" Sam said.

Maggie then approaches to the man and looks him closely.

"What's going on, Maggie?" Sam asked.

"This man was one of the thugs who assaulted me", she said.

In that moment, they're witnesses of another scuffle. But this time, the group of thugs are the victims, because they're being beaten up by a little blonde girl, who wears lipstick, a bow on her head and a dress.

"Next time I see you around here, I'll let you without legs! Now get out of here!" the girl said to one of the thugs before pushing him to the ground.

"This child is crazy! Let's flee!" one of the thugs said, and they run away.

After this, the group of friends come to the girl.

"What are you looking at?!" she said enraged.

"Girl, that was amazing!" Sam said.

"To be a little girl, you do know how to deliver a great punch", Chandler said.

"Well, thank you. Those bozos tried to steal me my phone, but they received their punish. Nobody mess with Lindsey Sweetwater!", the girl stated.

"That's your name?" Chandler said.

"Yes. What do you losers want, anyway?" Lindsey said.

"Oh, nothing! We were just walking to get ready for a sleepover we will have later", Chandler said.

In that moment, Clare sends a message to Chandler, telling him to bring some snacks.

"Clare says that we must bring some snacks", he said to Sam and Maggie.

"Wait a second!" Lindsey said, and snatches his phone. She looks at the profile picture of Clare.

"Oh my God!" Lindsey said, and puts her hands on her face, parodying the surprised emoji.

"What?" Chandler asked, as she gives him back the phone.

"Are you friends of Clare Thompson?!"

"Yes, we are."

"Unbelievable! I am her friend, too!

"Really?"

"Yes… until I stop hanging out with her due to her parents' issue. It's really hard when you can't see anymore a good friend of your life", she said, getting sad.

Sam and Maggie look to each other with concern. Chandler knows exactly what Lindsey means.

"You know, perhaps she would get so happy to see back her old friend, don't you think?" he said, kneeling in front of her.  
Lindsey glares to him and smiles. "You mean that…"

"Yes", he interrupted. "You can come with us."

"Yay!" she said, and hugs Chandler unexpectedly. "Oh! Sorry!", she said after breaking the hug and flattered.

"Don't worry. Sam, Maggie, we have a new member for our sleepover", he said.

"Cool!" Sam said.

"Nice", Maggie said.

"Oh look! While I was punishing those bozos before, this cell phone fell from one of the thugs' pocket", she said and shows them the phone.

"That's my phone!" Maggie said and grabs it. "God listened to me. Awesome. Thank you, Lindsey Sweetwater. I'm in debt with you."

"Well, it's good you recovered your phone. I would become crazy if I lose it", Lindsey said.

"Ok, Lindsey, come here. I will explain you how this sleepover is gonna be...", he said.

And after this unexpected moment, all the four guys get back to their homes. Hours later, they meet with David at the front of his clinic's main gate. Together, they move to Carol's house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carol and Dana are getting ready for their sleepover. Clare is brushing Watterson's fur.

"When is Chandler going to come?" Dana said.

"Soon", Carol replied. "He has sent me a new message. It says that he's not coming alone."

"Perhaps he invited the blonde girl he visited yesterday", Dana said.

"Amazing! More friends are coming!" Clare said, and Watterson barks.

Just in that moment, the doorbell can be heard.

"There they are! Quick! Are you guys ready?" Carol said.

"I am!" Dana said.

"Me either!" Clare said.

But when Carol opens the door, she finds a bunch of people on her porch. They're Chandler, followed by Sam, Maggie, David, and Lindsey.

"Hi, Carol!" all of them said at unison.

"Wow!" Carol said.

"That's a lot of people!" Dana said. Watterson faints.

"I didn't expect so many people, Chandly", Carol said.

"I decided to invite some friends I met today", Chandler said. "I hope this is not too uncomfortable for you."

"Of course not. Come in, everybody!" she said and everyone enter to her house. Dana welcomes them with a smile.

But then, Lindsey sees Clare, and Clare cannot believe her old friend is back.

"Lindsey!" she screamed and runs to her.

"Clare!" she screamed and runs to her as well.

The two little girls embrace each other in a friendly hug.

"I missed you, friend!" Clare said.

"Me too, my dear friend!" Lindsey said.

Watterson runs around them very happy. Everyone else watch them delighted.

"Aww!" they said.

"So cute!" Dana said, almost crying.

"Alright, people! Let's this sleepover begin!" Sam said, as she turns on a stereo.

* * *

The next hours, everyone enjoy from the party. They eat snacks, listen to music and dance, and even watch a movie. But most important, they have the opportunity to meet each other. On Chandler's face a little grin escapes from his mouth. He was really enjoying from that moment among his new friends. And he can't stop giving thanks to God by letting him enjoy this fascinated moment. At 10:30 p.m., everyone go to Carol's room and get their own sleep bags to sleep.

"Good night, Dana", Carol said.

"Good night, Carol. Good night, Sam", Dana said.

"Good night, Dana. Good night, Maggie", Sam said.

"Good night, Sam. Good night, David", Maggie said.

"Good night, Maggie. Good night, Clare", David said.

"Good night, David. Good night, Lindsey", Clare said.

"Good night, Lindsey. Good night, Watterson", Lindsey said.

Watterson barks to them and sleeps.

"Good night, Chandler", they said at the same time.

"Good night to everyone", Chandler said. And then everyone sleep.

 _ **The End  
**_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this. There would come more stories about this one, just wait for them. God bless you so much ;)**


	6. Put in My Shoes

On a hot Sunday evening, Lincoln is walking back to home after an exhausted day at the park with his younger sisters. When suddenly, Lynn appears in her bike doing some acrobatics and crashes with Lincoln. Both fall on the sidewalk.

"Careful, Linc! I can't get hurt!" she said with an annoyed voice tone.

She then stands up and rides back her bike. Lincoln stands up by himself and looks Lynn with disgust as she leaves the place.

Minutes later, Lincoln is reading a comic book in his room, when a tennis ball enters, bouncing in every corner of the room until it hits Lincoln's head. Lynn invites herself in the bedroom.

"There's my ball! It really bounces well!" she said and exits the room.

Lincoln looks her again with disgust.

More minutes later, Lincoln is watching a TV show on the sofa. Then, Lynn appears behind it.

"The football game is about to begin! Move on!" she said, and jumps over the sofa and tackles Lincoln to the floor.

Lynn changes the TV program and tunes in the football game. The white haired boy gets enraged, stands up and turns off the TV disconnecting the cable from the plug.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Lynn said, frowned.

"Not anymore", Lincoln said.

"What's the problem with you?!" Lynn said, standing in front of Lincoln in a threatening way.

"My problem is you!" Lincoln said, in a solid way and without being intimidated.

"Me?! Did I make you something or what?!" she said.

"And you still ask me? Of course you did! Isn't enough for you crashing me with your stupid bike, hitting me with your stupid tennis ball, and tackling me out of the couch only to watch an stupid football game?!" he said, screaming.

"Mind your language with me!"

"Or what?!"

And the two siblings start to discuss. Before it becomes into a brawl, Lucy pops up and scares both Lincoln and Lynn.

"What's the reason now of your discussion?" Lucy said.

"Lynn is not considered with me!" Lincoln said.

"What the heck that mean?!" Lynn said.

"It means that you don't care about me. Almost every day you behave in a vicious way against me. Have you ever thought all the misfortunes I had to suffer?!"

"No, but I guess is not as bad as you say. You're exaggerating."

"And why don't you put in my shoes?"

"What?"

"Put in my shoes."

"Ok."

And Lynn steps on Lincoln's feet. He pushes her back in anger.

"No! I mean why you don't put in my place instead?" he said. "Look, if you can do for at least one week all the bad experiences I did, I'll be your sparring partner for all the sports you practice for a month."

"Oh! Is this some kind of challenge?" she said, with an eyebrow lifted.

"It is."

"Ok. And what if I can't complete the week?"

"You will do all my shores for a month. So, do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

And both close the deal with a handshake.

"Wait a moment. Let me do an oath", Lucy said. She then grabs Lincoln's and Lynn's handshake with her cold hands. "By the power the Lord gave me, I proclaimed as a witness of this deal."

"Ok?" Lincoln and Lynn said.

"You'll see, little brother. I'm a champion, and champions never lose" she said.

"Great! We begin tomorrow."

"Excellent! I better go to sleep to recover more energy. Lynn out!" she said, and runs back to her room.

"Are you sure about this, Linc? What if Lynn complete the challenge? Being her sparring partner is a very risky business" Lucy said to Lincoln.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. Besides, this would be a good way to teach Lynn to be more comprehensive and respectful towards us", he said.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Lincoln and Lynn gather in the back yard. The girl is using a tank top.

"Alright Lynn. Take this list", he said and hands over a sheet of paper with a list written on it to her.

"What's this?" she said.

"It's a list about every day activity you shall do on every day of this week."

"Ok. It seems to be easy. Soon, you'll be my new sparring partner."

"Yeah, whatever. Also, you can't ask for help from no one. Every activity you shall do it alone."

"I once won a soccer game alone. I can do this!"

"Sure. Anyway, that's all. Good luck, Lynn. You'll need it."

And Lincoln walks back to the house, where the other sisters are sit on the couch with fans around them, due to the extremely hot weather of today. Meanwhile, Lynn reads the first thing to do on the list of activities.

"Let's see", she said.

The first activity to do is: _Inflate a swimming pool with your mouth under the sun, without sunscreen._

"What kind of challenge is this? That's very easy", she said to herself.

Three minutes later, she brings a deflated pool from the basement and starts to inflate it with her mouth. She lasts ten minutes doing it, but the pool doesn't get inflated, not even a half.

"Boy! This is harder than I expected", she said.

She then checks again the list. In that moment, she notices something written under the activity of today in smaller letters. It says: _Be careful with the bees.  
_  
"Bees?" she asked to herself.

Suddenly, a swarm of bees fly over the house and right to Lynn. The sport girl screams of fear and runs for her life. The bees chase her over the whole back yard. Finally, she hides behind a bushes. The bees fly away.

"That was close!" she said.

But when she gets out of the bushes, a rake is on the ground and Lynn doesn't watch it. She steps on it and the rake's handle hits her on her face, knocking her out. Five minutes later, Lynn wakes up.

"Uhh… My head…" she groans.

She puts her hand on her forehead, only to realize she gets sunburned on her face and arms.

"Dang it!" she exclaimed.

But then, a little bee flies around her and places on her nose. Something bad is going to happen.

"AAAHHH!" Lynn screamed after the bee nails its sting on her nose.

Night comes, and Lynn is still trying to inflate the pool without success.

"Lynn, is getting late! Get back to home now!" Rita yelled from the house.

The sport girl gives up, takes a big breath and walks to the house, with sunburns and her nose red and swollen.

"Alright. Maybe I couldn't finish the activity of today, but there're still six days left. I can do it! I can do it!" she said to herself before getting to sleep.

* * *

The following days, Lynn suffers from a rain of outrageous activities, each one much harder than the previous. These are the activities she had to do these days:

*Tuesday: _Survive one whole day into the woods, with nothing more than your clothes._  
After this she returns to home with a stick tangled in her hair, some bruises and scratches on her arms and legs, and even a chipmunk inside her trousers.

*Wednesday: _Be chased by an angry football team, street dogs and furious cats.  
_ After this she returns to home with more bruises, scratches, and a charley horse.

*Thursday: _Escape from Mr. Grouse's house, which is filled with Luan's pranks and traps._  
After this, she walks back to her house, covered with pies, a bruised eye, and a sprained ankle.

"Nice sprain, Loud!" Mr. Grouse yelled from his window.

"Shut up!" Lynn replied with anger.

*Friday: _Stay awake all night, and if you fall asleep you lose._  
The next day, Lynn is completely exhausted after she stays awake all the night. She has eye bags and barely can stay on her feet. Lucy watches her with concern.

"Don't you think it's too much for you, Lynn?" she said.

"NO! NO!" Lynn said, frustrated. Because she didn't sleep, she gets crazy. "I'm gonna be the winner! I'M GONNA BE THE WINNER!" she screamed before starting to laugh maniacally.

"Jeez! That's even spookier than what I say", Lucy said.

"Only two more days and I will finish successfully!" Lynn said. "Let's see what I have to do this day!"

* * *

She then takes the list and reads the activity of Saturday. It says: _Ride Lori's old bicycle around downtown using a squirrel costume.  
_ Lynn was smiling, but after reading this new activity, her grin disappears.

"Dang it!" she said in horror.

Few minutes later, she rides Lori's old bike wearing a squirrel costume in downtown. Everybody watch her and mock to her.

"Hey, look at that loser squirrel!" a boy said.

"And check out that girly and stupid bike it's riding!", another boy said, as he and other guys laugh at Lynn and even take photos with their cell phones.

Inside the suit, Lynn is suffering from an intense hot and a big humiliation.

When she finally gets back to her house, she collapses and falls on the front yard before taking off the squirrel costume. In that moment, Lincoln appears and looks her down.

"How was your day?" he said, sarcastic.

"Very funny…" Lynn answered, very upset and gasping.

"Don't you want to quit from this challenge? Is it too much for you?"

"NEVER!" she said, standing up quickly. "I don't know what are you scheming, Lincoln. But if you try to hurt me and humiliate me in this way is not gonna work! Got it?!"

"That's funny. Those are the exact thing you do every day with me and the other sisters…" Lincoln said, frowned.

These last sentence the boy said makes Lynn to forget her irritation. She then puts a worried face, implying that she do understand what Lincoln tries to say.

"Better be careful, Lynn. The last challenge of tomorrow will be the worst…" Lincoln said and walks back to the house, still frowned.

After this, Lynn stays some minutes more in the front yard thinking about what she has done.

"Is this what Lincoln must suffer every time with us?" she said with concern.

This last thought floats inside her mind until she gets in her room and sleeps.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Lynn wakes up early. She looks to Lucy also waking up.

"Good morning, Lucy", she said, yawning.

But Lucy doesn't answer. She even doesn't look back to Lynn.

"Lucy? Are you ok?" Lynn asked.

But the goth girl only gets down of her bed and walks out of the room. Lynn is worried about this. She then remembers the activity list, so she takes it out of the dresser. What she reads next is very shocking and she can't believe it. Her last challenge is: _Stay calm all the day, because all of your siblings are going to ignore you._

"You should be kidding", she said, referring to Lincoln's challenge.

After this, she goes out of the room. Lori is walking through the hall in that moment.

"Hey Lori!" Lynn yelled to her, but Lori doesn't answer. She just walks down the stairs.

Lynn gets even more afraid. She then notices the twins talking.

"Hey girls! Lola! Lana!" she said, even making some weird moves.

But the twins don't pay attention. They instead walk to the first floor of the house.

"Oh, come on! You guys can't be serious! Don't ignore me!" Lynn said, desperate.

But when she goes to the first floor, she realizes that no one is at home.

"Hello? Guys? Mom? Dad?" she said. "Where are you?!"

The sport girl, who always presume to be the strongest and bravest sibling, was getting scared and more frustrated than before. After looking in all the places, including the basement and attic, her family is not found anywhere. She goes to the back yard completely miserable.

"What do you want to prove, Lincoln?!" she screamed in desperation.

Finally, she figures out the real problem. "I'm sorry, Ok?! I'm completely sorry! I didn't know how much you suffer by my antics and our sisters! But please don't ignore me! Please… don't ignore me… I need you…"

With this last words, the wounded and tired girl falls on her knees and starts to cry. But as she's crying, a voice is heard coming from the skies.

"Your siblings want to see a brave and strong girl in you. Don't be rude with them. You already know what feels to be humiliated", the voice said.

Lynn listened the voice, and gets amazed by this. She knows is not a Luan's prank, because she not only heard the voice, but also felt it inside of her. After this, she puts on her feet again, when Lincoln surprisingly appears behind her.

"Lincoln?" she said, trying to whipping her tears.

"I hope you have learn your lesson, Lynn. You know, sometimes we need to suffer from pain and shame to finally understand what the others feel. It's easy to hurt someone, but it's too difficult to apologize and recognize our own mistakes", Lincoln said.

"Linc, you're right. After this week, I know what you suffer every day. And I guess it's pretty annoying to deal with a bothering person like me. I'm so sorry…" she said, looking downwards and completely ashamed.

"Thank you… You're not a bothering person. You're my sister and I can't stop loving you. No matter what you or I do…" he said.

Lynn glares to him, and a smile is painted on her face. Even after doing some treacherous and upsetting things to him, she knows he will forgive her.

"I should be more careful with you and the others. What would I do without you?" she said.

"I don't know. And I also don't know what would I do without you, Lynn", he replied, putting his hand on her shoulder. Lynn grabs his hand and holds it with her both hands.

"Thank you, Linc", she said. "So I guess I lose after all."

"No. No one win or lose."

"What do you mean?"

"There was never a deal. I let you do all those things to teach you a lesson. And I guess it worked."

Instead of getting mad, Lynn cools down and smiles. "You did well", she said. "Ouch! My body is aching me", she said, holding her back with her hand.

"I guess you need to rest for a while", he said.

Then, he lifts her on his arms and carries her back to the house.

"Hey! You've been doing exercises recently, isn't it?" she said while being carried.

"I have. Is not fair that your only brother cannot be a strong guy. So I began to exercise."

"That's cool!"

* * *

And since then, Lynn changed her attitude. She was no longer rude and abrasive with her own siblings, and rather she was more friendly and comprehensive. And every time she commits a mistake, she apologizes and tries to fix it. After experiencing the devastated horrors her brother suffered, she understands now that is better to help the others and being a humble person rather than a person who always win. This new way of thinking helped her to overcome her superstitious personality, and consequently she improved even more in her sports. Lynn won something more than a simple game or trophy. She won her siblings' respect, and later Jesus' love.

Right now, she and Lincoln are having a break after a long day of kickboxing training. They lie on the grass of their back yard, looking to the sky and clouds.

"You're improving, bro. Excellent!" she said.

"Thanks. I couldn't do it without the master", Lincoln said, referring to her.

"Oh, come on!" she replied before hugging him. "You're the best, Linc."

"You too are, Lynn", he said, and hugs her back.

"You know, it would be pretty amazing to see you with a six-pack."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

And both stay there until the sunset.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's notes**

*The activities Lynn did are actually based on the activities Lincoln did on different episodes of the TV show:

**"Inflate a swimming pool with your mouth under the sun, without sunscreen" is from the episode "Linc or Swim".

**"Survive the whole day into the woods" is from the episode "Roughtin' It".

**"Be chased by an angry football team, street dogs, and furious cats" is from the episodes "The Loudest Yard", "Out on a Limo", and "Overnight Success".

**"Escape from Mr. Grouse's house, which is filled with Luan's pranks and traps" is from the episode "April Fools Rules".

**"Stay awake all night, and if you fall asleep you lose" is from the episode "The Price of Admission".

**"Ride Lori's old bicycle around downtown using a squirrel costume" is from the episodes "Hand-Me-Downer" and "No Such Luck".

**"Stay calm all the day, because all of your siblings are going to ignore you" is from the episode "Sound of Silence".


	7. A Day With Luan

Luan Loud is the kindest and more charismatic sister of the Loud siblings. Rarely she's not seen smiling or laughing. Also, she really loves to cheer up her siblings. Today is a good day, even when it's raining.

"It's time for job. This is my _call of duty_ to the amusement", she said, and laughs to herself. "Get it?"

"Very funny, Luan. Wanna a trophy?" Luna replied, who is actually on her bed listening to music.

"Oh, come on, Luna. Anyway, I ask myself who's going to enjoy from my company", she said.

"Alright. Just be careful", Luna said.

"What do you mean?"

"Just have fun in a good way."

"Ok, sis. Without nothing more to do, here I go."

* * *

And she leaves the room. Her mission has just begun. First, she goes to Leni's and Lori's room. When she enters, Lori and Leni are painting their nails.

"Alright, sisters. Luan Loud is here! Get ready for a funny moment!" she said, doing a hilarious introduction.

"I'm sorry Luan, but we are busy right now. I'm talking to Leni about what Lincoln and I did", Lori said.

"Yeah. This story is very exciting!", Leni said.

"Are you sure?" Luan asked. "I can tell you some jokes to make your story more entertained."

"I don't think it's a good idea", Lori said, frowned.

"Just watch me. What's the favorite game of our feet? Tic Tac _Toe_!", she said and laughs. Leni and Lori groan.

Then Luan looks closely to one of Lori's toes. "Is that a foot fungus?"

This was the height. Then, Lori kicks Luan out of her room, completely angry and ashamed.

"Ok. I guess I'm gonna try with Lola and Lana instead", Luan said after Lori closes the door on her face.

The comedienne then walks to the twins' room. But when she enters, only Lola is there. She appears to having a tea party with her stuff animals.

"Hello, you… Where's Lana?" Luan said.

"Hi Luan. What you want?" Lola said, frowned.

"I believed Lana was here with you."

"She's outside, playing on the mud."

Luan goes to the window and looks Lana playing on the mud among Charles and Cliff. She throws some mud balls in Mr. Grouse's yard.

"Loud! Stop fouling my yard!" he said, after he comes out of his house with a rain coat and hat.

Lana answers to this warning throwing another mud ball to the neighbor's face.

"Oh! So you wanna play in that way, huh? This means WAR!" he said, and begins to throw back mud balls to Lana. A mud war between them starts.

"Wow! It seems she and Mr. Grouse are having a good time together", Luan said, still watching at the window.

"Yeah, perhaps. I don't care. And if you are going to tell me any joke, better go out of the room. I'm not in my mood for jokes", Lola said.

"Ok. I better go away right now. Until someone begs me to stay here", Luan said, referring to Lola.

But the princess continues with her tea party. Luan gets a little sad, and walks away from the room.

"Close the door, please", Lola said.

* * *

And as Luan closes the door, she looks to Lisa, carrying a tray with a bowl of soup and a plate with kiwi. Also, the intelligent girl is wearing a hazmat suit.

"Lisa? What are you doing with those meals?" she asked very intrigued.

"Is not for me. Is for Lincoln", Lisa replied.

"And what about that suit you're wearing?"

"Is to not getting infected with his sickness."

"Sickness?"

"Didn't you know? He got sick after walking without any umbrella in the street under the rain."

"Ohh!"

"You should be updated with the events around this family."

"Yeah. Hey, and why do you bring him kiwi?"

"Kiwi is an excellent source of vitamin C and potassium, essentials to oppose diseases like flu. Now, if you excuse me, I have to give him his meal."

And then Lisa enters to Lincoln's room. Meanwhile, Luan walks back to her room, completely defeated by her sisters' denial of her fun. She lies on her bed and sighs. Luna notices this and jumps down of her bed.

"Hey sis, what's the matter? Did you finish your funny mission?" Luna asked to her.

"No. I gave up", Luan said, with a disappointed face.

"Oh, come on. Don't be sad, sis", Luna said and sits next to her.

"I tried to be funny. To be a good company for the others. But no one wanted to be with me."

"I see. Well, there would be good days, but also bad days. But the point is to never give up. The man and woman are defeated not when they lose, but when they surrender."

The comedienne puts a little grin on her face.

"Don't give up, sis. Maybe tomorrow our sisters will want that you tell them some jokes", Luna said.

"Yeah. You have a point", Luan said and sits on her bed, next to Luna. "It's funny. I didn't know Lincoln is sick."

"Yes. He got a flu when he got wet from the rain after he attended to an important issue with Clyde and his dads. So he must stay locked in his room until he gets better."

"Wait! How much time has he been there?" Luan said, standing up from the bed and in front of Luna.

"Two days ago. Three, counting today", the rocker replied.

"Our brother has been locked in his room without any company for three days?! And none of us has had the bravery and decency of visit him only because he got sick?!" Luan said, exasperated.

"Hey! Calm down! I did visit him yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yes, I did. I even sang to him."

"Ok. And why don't you go again with him?"

"I don't… I don't want to get infected…" Luna said, a little ashamed.

"Ha! I expected that. Well, guess what I'm going to do right now."

"What?"

"I'll go to that room and give to our only brother a good and funny day."

"But what if you get infected?"

"I don't care. That will be the price of doing the good to others."

Luna really gets amazed by her younger sister's words. So she grabs Luan from her shoulders.

"Luan, you're right! What kind of Christian I am? I need to go with him!" she said.

"Easy, Luna. You better not. I want to do this alone", Luan said, getting Luna's hands off her shoulders.

"Are you sure? Why?"

"You already had a time with him. Now I want to have my own time with him."

"Oh Luan. That's very sweet from you" Luna said, smiling.

"And don't worry. I'll tell Lincoln you wish him to get well soon", Luan said.

"Thank you, Luan. You are a great sister", she said and hugs her.

"Not as great as you, big sister", she said before breaking the hug. "Well, here I go."

* * *

And the comedienne, with new inspiration, heads right to Lincoln's room. She takes a big breathe and knocks the door in a comedic way.

"Knock, knock!" she said.

"Who's there?…" Lincoln said, with a weak voice.

Luan then invites herself into the room. "Lincoln?"

She looks to her brother, who lies on his bed with his skin completely pale, his eyes red and tearful, and a humid towel on his forehead. He really looks like emaciated.

"Luan? What do you want…" he said and coughs.

"Are you ok?" Luan said, approaching to his bed.

"Not really… Yesterday I couldn't sleep well, and today I woke up with my whole body aching me", he said and coughs again.

"Oh, Linc…" she said, very worried.

"What do you want anyway?"

"I just came here to see you. And perhaps to make you feel better."

"How are you supposed to do that?"

"Well, telling you some jokes or stories. Whatever you want", she said, smiling to him.

"Are you not… worried of getting sick?" he said, coughing.

"I'm not. I can't believe our other sisters didn't come here to visit you."

"I don't blame them. They don't want to get infected. Is very annoying to be sick…"

"Yes. But having you locked in your room is not correct."

"Maybe you're right. No one came to stay with me. Only Lisa and Luna have come, although Lisa only brought me a soup and kiwi… and wearing a hazmat suit…"

As he talks, he coughs more.

"Luan, I don't want to infect you…" he said.

"No, Linc. You're my brother and one of my responsibilities is to cheering up my siblings. No matter what", Luan said.

"Ok…" Lincoln said and gives up. "Just try to not talk too loud. I think I'm getting fever."

"Right. Tell me, bro. What does a race car is like a toilet?

"I don't know. What?"

"With a race car, you must sit down to run. But with a toilet, you must run to sit down!" she said and laughs. "Get it?"

Lincoln giggles a little bit, but coughs. "That was fun…" he said, smiling.

"Thanks. Wanna hear another one?" she asked.

"Yes. Why not?" Lincoln said, and gets sit over his bed's support.

"How do you catch a fish in a computer? Using _the web_!" she said and laughs. Lincoln also laughs.

And they continue sharing some jokes. Like for example:

"How do you call a group of children inside flowerpots?" Luan asked.

"Very easy. A _kinder garden!_ ", Lincoln said, and both laughs at the same time.

* * *

This private stand-up comedy makes the white haired boy to feel a little better. Luan keeps telling him jokes until it comes bedtime.

"Well, I gotta go to sleep", Luan said.

"Wait! Can you please rub my chest and back with this mentholated ointment?" Lincoln said, giving her the jar.

"Sure!" she said, smiling.

Then she grabs a portion of the ointment on her fingers and rubs it on Lincoln's back, then on his chest.

"Hmm. Is it me or you look well-built?" Luan said while rubbing him.

"I've been training and exercising, until I got sick", he replied.

"That's good. Keep going. When you first get rid of this flu, of course", Luan said and giggles, and finishes to rub Lincoln.

"I will" he said, also giggling. "Thank you Luan, and thank you for stay here with me."

"It was a pleasure, Linc. Now try to sleep. I hope you get better soon. Bye", she said, and strokes his head.

After this, she leaves the room after turning off the room's light. Lincoln is happy for the hilarious and cute moment he shared with Luan, regardless of his bad condition. "God bless you, Luan", he said to himself and then sleeps.

Meanwhile, Luan goes back to her room. But before she can enter, she's busted by her other sisters, excluding Luna.

"Alright, Luan. How do you feel? Did you consume any food while you were inside Lincoln's room?" Lisa said.

"Did he sneeze on your face?" Leni said.

"Do you feel dizzy or a headache?" Lola said.

"What? I'm ok! What's the matter with you?!" Luan said, annoyed.

"You literally stayed almost the whole day inside Lincoln's room, and he's sick. We're just checking if you don't get infected", Lori said.

"Are you crazy?!" Luan said, and steps in front of all of them. "I feel ok. And instead of acting like paranoids, you should show some mercy or compassion to our brother! He's sick and none of you have gone to talk with him at least! Why do you have him excluded like a leper?!"

Just in that moment, Luna appears to support Luan.

"Luan's right. All of you should be ashamed… and I include myself. We are one of the most important things Lincoln has, and we must help him. Just like he does with us", she said. "Now everybody go to sleep."

The girls say nothing about, because they do know Luan and Luna were right. All of them head back to their respective bedrooms. Luan and Luna do as well.

"You were fantastic", Luna said, congratulating Luan.

"Thanks, Luna", she replied with joy.

"You know, you just did an important deed. A deed that our Lord Jesus mentioned. Help the ones who are wounded and sick, like he did. He comes to Earth for the ones tired and ill."

"That sounds very good, Luna."

"If you want it, you can read it. Is right here."

The rocker then shows to the comedienne the chapter and verse of this important phrase. Luan actually reads the entire chapter and one more before falling asleep.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Lincoln wakes up, with a runny nose and some cough, but he feels much better than yesterday. His body doesn't hurt him anymore, and his headache disappeared. He then remembers when Luan stayed with him.

"Maybe I only needed to cheer me up after all. And Luan succeeded", he said, moving his neck and arms.

Suddenly, his sisters enter to his room. All of them, sans Luan and Luna, are embarrassed.

"Lincoln, we are here to give you an apology. We didn't visit you, and we rather locked you here.", Lori said.

"We regret this unthinkable behavior towards you, Linc. We hope you can forgive us", Lisa said.

"I see you really are regret. Please don't feel bad about it. You didn't do anything wrong, you only didn't want to get sick like me. I forgive you", Lincoln said, with a warm smile.

His sisters are very touched by this act of humility and love he showed.

"Thank you, Linky", Lori said. "If you need something, just call us."

"I will. Thanks, guys", he said, as they leave the room. Luan and Luna enter the room.

"We do have a nice brother", Leni said, with watery eyes.

The rest of them agree. Back with Luan and Luna, they sit with Lincoln on his bed.

"We should behave with you in an appropriate way. You need us, and we need you", Luan said, rubbing his back.

"Our love towards us and God must be even more important than anything else", Luna said.

"Girls, you have done a great job, as my sisters. Never give up", Lincoln said, smiling.

"Never give up", the two brunette girls said at unison.

Then the three siblings embrace in a big hug.

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER

The young boy recovered from his flu, and he now feels better, full of energy. But sadly, Luan and Luna got sick, as they were the ones who stay closer to him when he was ill. Right now, Lincoln and Lisa are carrying one tray each one, both with a bowl of soup. They're for the two sick sisters, who are lying on bed.

"Two bowls of soup for you", Lisa said.

"Drink it while it's hot", Lincoln said, and gives his tray to Luna, while Lisa gives hers to Luan.

"Thanks, dudes…" Luna said, coughing.

"You are truly a good siblings, Linc and Lisa…", Luan said, also coughing.

"It's a pleasure. We only do what is right: help our siblings", Lincoln said, as he surrounds Lisa's shoulders.

 **The End**


	8. Bad Crush

Being the middle brother means to take care and check for your younger siblings. For Lincoln Loud, this is a daily job. As the big and only brother, he has the duty to educate, comfort, and support his sisters Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, and Lucy. Sometimes this can turn into a really big challenge, but it's always funny to do. Right now it's 8:30 p.m., Lincoln is singing a lullaby to Lily to make her sleep.

" _Sleep well. Sleep well, little cutie. God protects you, and so do I_ " he said, singing.

Being carried by his arms, Lily glares to Lincoln with a cozy giggle before she falls asleep. Her big brother puts her inside the crib and gives her a kiss on the forehead. Lisa is already sleeping, so Lincoln leaves the room quietly.

Seconds after he exits the room, he can hear a discussion coming from downside. It was just another brawl between Lola and Lana. He walks down the stairs and gets into the kitchen, where the twins develop their discussion. Also, there's a complete mess there, with a milk leak, broken eggs and banana peels.

"Mine!" Lola said, screaming.

"No, mine!" Lana said, screaming as well.

"Ok, ok! Time out! Now what are you two fighting about?" Lincoln said, interfering.

"Lana wants to eat the last pudding, which is mine!" Lola exclaimed.

"Is not true! That pudding is mine! Besides, I don't see your name labeled on it", Lana said.

"No, but I put my eye on it first! So it belongs to me!" Lola protested.

"That's not even valid! I took first from the fridge and now is mine!" Lana replied.

And they start to fight, delivering punches and hair pulling. Lincoln then notices the cup of pudding on the kitchen cabinet. Without being noticed by the twins, he approaches to the dessert and in just five seconds (don't ask how) he eats the complete cup of pudding. He burps, and this makes the two blondes to stop fighting and look him with impression.

"Hey! Why did you eat my pudding?!" the twins said at the same time, angry.

"To finish this brawl. Is it not obvious?" Lincoln replied, sarcastic.

The twins ultimately agree with him.

"Now, you two must clean this mess before going to sleep" Lincoln said.

"Fine", the girls said with a sigh.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Lola and Lana finish to clean the whole kitchen. This makes them to get very tired and sleepy.

"Well… we did it…" Lola said, yawning.

"Yes… better we… go to sleep…" Lana said, with her eyes almost closed.

So they walk up the stairs to their room. Lincoln exits his parents' room, after talking with them something important. He then notices the two twins climbing the stairs. But then, something happens. Lola is too tired to stay on her feet. When she gets to the final step, she's about to fall from the stairs. Lincoln quickly climbs the stairs and grabs her. The commotion makes her to wake up.

"What… What happened?!" she exclaimed, only to finds out she's been carried by Lincoln on his arms.

"Lola, are you ok?" Lincoln asked.

For a brief moment, Lola glares to him. Something weird happens in her mind.

"I'm… I'm fine… yeah…" she said, and puts one of her arms around Lincoln's neck.

She then smiles to him in a very weird way.

"That's good news. You almost fell from the stairs", he said.

"And… did you just… save me?" she said, softly.

"I did. I'll take you to your bedroom. You look tired."

"Ok. But, don't forget Lana."

And she points to the floor, where Lana is already sleeping on it, like a dog. Lincoln rolls his eyes and after letting Lola on her bed, he carries Lana as well to her bed.

"Well, you two need to sleep after cleaning the kitchen. Very well", he said.

"Thanks. Linky, wait! Can you… cover me with the bed sheets, please?" Lola said, softly.

"Don't you think you're old enough for that?"

"I'm not. Come on. Pleeeease?"

"Alright."

And he covers her with the sheets.

"Good night, Lola. God bless you" he said, before leaving the room.

"Good night, Linky. Sleep well", she replied.

And the princess sleeps. But soon, she starts to dream. In fact, what she dreams is a fantasy. She's on a huge hill full of colorful flowers. Then a man from the distance, whose face can't be seen yet, begins to get closer. Lola looks him with love and waits. When the man reaches to her, he kneels before her, in a romantic way. Then, Lola starts to talk in her mind.

" _How I need a man. A man that I can love. A man who can be smart, brave, strong… and handsome…_ " she said. " _I need a man. A man like… Lincoln…_ "

After this, the man's face is seen, revealing that he's in fact Lincoln.

" _Lola… I'm your prince and you are my princess… I love you…_ " he said, softly.

Lola is very flushed and giggles. " _Oh, my prince!_ " she said, softly.

But in that moment, she wakes up violently, realizing that everything was just a dream. She's completely blushed and embarrassed.

"Dear God! What am I dreaming?! This is not correct!" she said to herself.

Then, she sleeps again, but this time worried.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

Lana wakes up and stretches her arms on her bed.

"Good morning, Lola", she said and turns to see Lola.

The tomboy then gets surprised to see her twin already awaked, but with a creepy face and in a fetal position on her bed.

"Lola, are you ok?" she asked, worried.

"I don't even know…", Lola said.

"How much have you been awaked?"

"Two hours ago…"

"Two hours?!"

"I couldn't sleep, ok?! Not after I had… that dream…" Lola said, disturbed.

"Dream? Did you have a nightmare?" Lana said, confused.

"Yes. Well… something similar. Hey Lana, can I tell you a secret? And you promise to not tell anyone?" Lola said, looking downwards and rubbing the tips of her index fingers.

"Sure. We're sisters. You can count with me", Lana said.

"Ok. I… I… I love Lincoln!" Lola exclaimed.

"And? I love him too", Lana replied.

"No! I love him but… not in that way… I guess I… I have a crush on him…" Lola said, completely embarrassed.

This really takes Lana by surprise. She even doesn't know what to answer.

"Ehh… Ok…" she said, looking to another side. "I… I don't have any answer for that."

"I knew it would be a bad idea to tell you. Now you think I'm sick", Lola said, getting sad.

"Hey! No! I don't think that!" Lana replied, and approaches her sister. "Look, I will keep this secret and no one more will know it. Ok?"

"Ok. No one have to know, especially Lincoln. And if someone do, you will receive the worst punish OF YOUR WHOLE LIFE!" Lola said in an angry outburst, grabbing Lana form her shirt in a threatening way.

"Ok! Ok! Easy!" Lana said, scared.

"I'm sorry… It was just this concern I got", Lola said, releasing her twin and grabbing her legs in a fetal position again.

"Ahh. Don't be sad, sis. I will support you in this" Lana said and hugs Lola.

This makes the princess to feel better.

"Thank you, Lana. So, wanna hear the dream I had?"

"Sure."

SEVEN MINUTES LATER

"Wow! I cannot believe yet you just dreamed that!" Lana said, astonished after listening to Lola's dream.

"It's weird, I know!" Lola said. "What should I do?"

"Honestly, I don't even know. You should try to not paying attention to it. Try to forget it and maybe it will go away from your mind."

"It may work. Ok, I'll try it. I don't think it would be hard, anyway."

Unfortunately, Lola was wrong.

* * *

The next hours, Lola will suffer the typical symptoms of a girl in love. At the morning she, the other sisters, and Lincoln are having breakfast at the dining table.

"Lola, can you please hand me over the salt?" Lincoln asked her.

But when Lola is about to give him the salt, she looks him to the eyes. She begins to fantasize, and Lincoln notices this.

"Ehh.. Lola?" he asked, confused.

"I… I… I… gotta go the bathroom!" Lola said after getting back to reality and then runs away to the bathroom.

The rest of the siblings look confused.

"What just happened?!" Lynn said.

"You know how it is. When you have to go…" Lucy replied.

Hours later, the kids go to school. Lola is relief she will not see Lincoln while attending school.

"At least here I can stay calmed and not think about him", she said to herself.

But when she arrives to school, she starts to hallucinate. All the boys she see in the halls and classrooms look like Lincoln!

"Hi, Lola", the boys said to her, but she thinks they're her brother.

It was like a torture. When the studies begin, Lola tries to forget him.

"Ok, Lola. Calm down! I just have to focus on my work", she said to herself, sit on her desk.

"Alright, kids. Let's do an essay of what you want to get in the future, shall we?" Lola's teacher said to the students.

The kids begin to write their own essays about what they want to get in the future. Lola does as well, but as she's writing, she begins to fantasize again. And after getting back to reality, she realizes that she has done a doodle of her kissing Lincoln on the essay.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed, making the rest of her classmates to watch her. Lana also watches her with concern.

"Something's wrong, Lola? Why did you scream?" her teacher asked, upset.

"Sorry… I have to… go to the bathroom…" she replied, very ashamed.

And the princess leaves the classroom and runs to the bathroom. She takes a deep breath and washes her face with water.

"This is just getting worse…" Lola said.

But then, a boy exits from a toilet. It turns out Lola entered to the boys' bathroom by accident. She and the boy exit the place very ashamed and screaming. The blonde girl can't take it anymore. She comes back to her classroom.

"Lola? Are you ok?" her teacher asked.

"I'm sorry, teacher. But I have to go back to my home. Excuse me!" Lola said, grabs her backpack, and runs out of there.

Lana is very worried about this, because she knows what is about.

"Lana, do you know what does happen to your sister?" the teacher said, looking to Lana.

"No… I really don't know" she replied.

Meanwhile, Lola walks out of the school's main gate, and calls Lori through her cell phone.

"Hello?" Lori said.

"Lori? I need help…" Lola said, very exasperated.

* * *

Minutes later, Lori, Luna, Lisa, and Lola are gathered in Lori's room for an emergency family meeting.

"Why did you just call us, Lori?" Luna asked.

"Lola told me she needed to speak with us", Lori said. "What's happening Lola?"

"Yeah, and why do you look so disturbed?" Luna added.

"I'll tell you why I'm disturbed! I have a crush!" Lola said.

"We just came here and lost our school lessons only to hear you that you got a crush?" Lisa said. "That's not even my problem."

"THIS IS SERIOUS, YOU DUMB!" Lola screamed, making them to get intimidated. "I have a crush… and it's Lincoln!"

The three sisters gets very astonished after this. They realize now the situation is very serious.

"I fell in love with my own brother…" Lola said, very ashamed and voice breaking.

"Alright. Calm down, Lola. Tell us everything from the beginning, ok?" Lori said, as she and Lola sit on her bed. Luna and Lisa get closer to listen.

Meanwhile, the kids are having a break. Lana is sit on a bench, very worried about her twin sister. In that moment, a bunch of girls approach her.

"Hey Lana. What happened to Lola?" one of the girls said.

"Yeah. She looked like she saw a ghost, or a zombie", another girl said.

"She's fine. Don't be worried for her", Lana said, trying to not talking about the topic.

"I don't believe you. And I think you do know but you don't want to tell us."

"I told she's fine. Leave me alone" Lana protested.

"Come on, Lana. Tell us!"

"Don't bother me!"

"Are you afraid to tell us?"

"No!"

"So why don't you tell us? You are afraid. You're not brave!"

"Alright! She leaves because she has a crush on our brother!"

Lana finally said, and when she realizes what she said, she gets very concerned.

"My God! What did I do?!" she said in her mind.

"Uhhh!" the other girls said.

"I didn't know Lola fell in love with her own brother."

"Isn't that incest?"

"It is! That's crazy! Even for Lola!"

While they're muttering about this, Lana gets heartbroken because she has just betrayed her sister.

Back in the Loud house, Lola finishes to tell her sisters all the story.

"Ok" Lisa said, after hearing the story. "You don't have to be afraid, Lola. This is something that occurs frequently on girls of your age. They fall in love with a male member of their family, like the father or in this case, the brother. But this is just temporary, soon you will start to lose that romantic feeling for Lincoln. Besides, we'll pray for you, sister."

"Lisa's right. You will recover from this problem. And you count with our support", Lori said, hugging Lola.

"Yeah. Just trust in God and don't get worried", Luna said.

"Thank you, guys. You really cheer me up", Lola said, very happy.

* * *

Hours later, Lola is reading a magazine about pageants in the front yard, sit on the grass. Lincoln suddenly appears.

"Hey Lola. I heard you left earlier the school. Everything is ok?" he said.

"Yes, it is", Lola said, and instead of getting awkward, she stays cool and talks to him.

"Alright. Hey, what are you reading?" he said, and sits next to her.

"Just a beauty pageant magazine", she said.

"Cool!" Lincoln said.

But that cute moment soon will end. Suddenly, the bunch of girls from school come to them. And after looking them together, the girls begin to laugh.

"Hey Lola! How's your white haired boyfriend?" one of the girls said, mocking.

"I didn't know you practice incest!" another girl said.

Lola stands up. Those words and laughs break her heart. Lincoln notices this and gets worried. Luna is in the living room watching TV, and also notices what is happening outside.

"Oh no…" she said, looking outside from the window.

"What happens?" Lori said, who comes there after being at the kitchen.

The two sisters watch with concern the problem outside.

"Go on! Give him a lovely kiss!" another girl said.

Humiliated, Lola runs away back to the house, crying.

"Lola! Wait!" Lincoln said, but he does nothing because he doesn't understand what's happening.

The bad girls continue mocking, until Luna and Lori gets out of the house and drive them off.

"Get out of here! NOW!" Lori said, angry.

The girls immediately run away.

"How did they know about her situation?!" Luna asked.

"I told them!" Lana said, who appears behind them. "I told them! They forced me to do it! I'm so sorry!..." Lana said, voice breaking and holding her cap with her hands.

"We'll talk about it later, Lana", Lori said, very upset. The tomboy just walk back to the house.

"Can somebody tell me please what's going on?!" Lincoln said, very confused.

"Better you hear the truth, Lincoln. Listen…" Lori said, and tells to her brother all the trouble.

Meanwhile, Lola stays in her room, crying in silence in fetal position on the floor. Her secret was revealed. Now she couldn't trust in anyone. Her feelings were completely destroyed. In that moment, Lincoln invites himself to the room without doing any noise.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU, LANA! GO AWAY OR ELSE I'M GOING TO…" Lola screamed, crying.

"I'm not Lana…" Lincoln replied.

Lola gets even worse. "Lincoln! I… I can explain it!" she said, gasping.

"Lori already told me. And don't worry. I'm not mad with you."

Then he sits next to her. Lola doesn't look him back and cries.

"I have to admit I felt very awkward after knowing one of my sisters has… a crush on me…"

The little girl stops to cry for a moment.

"It's hard to stop loving someone. Sometimes you only need to hear what that person feels for you. That might be the only way to get rid of those feelings. No matter the answer, we'll be able to accept it or overcome it. Lola, I'm very flattered that you love me. I love you too, but as my sister. And that love will never end. I hope you can understand this. Don't listen to those girls who mock at you. They're no one to judge you. And if you really wish it, I'll be pleased to be your prince", he said.

After hearing to this comforting message, Lola looks to her brother. Her eyes are completely red and her tears stained her dress. Lincoln grabs her hands gently and looks her. Her dream became a reality. She was looking her beloved prince. A prince that will never let her alone. Without words to say, she hugs her brother tightly.

"Thank you, Linky", she said, as new tears begin to sprout from her eyes. ''I love you".

"Your brother loves you too, Lola. I'm with you", Lincoln said, almost crying.

* * *

That night, Lola feels better. It seems that she only needed to hear the feelings of her brother towards her after all. Her crush was disappearing, but not her love. She still loves Lincoln, but not in a romantic way, this time as her brother. It's 9:30 p.m. and Lola is getting ready for sleep. Lana then walks slowly to the room, afraid of her sister.

"Hey Lola… I'm sorry for betrayed you. I'm a horrible sister. If you're disappointed with me I understand, but please don't hurt me…" she said, very sad.

"I forgive you, Lana. You're my sister. Besides, they were going to know it anyway. It doesn't matter now. I love you, twin", Lola said and hugs her.

"I love you too, twin", Lana said, and hugs her back. "So, don't you care that those stupid girls know about your crush?"

"Yes. I don't mind. I trust in God they will forget soon."

"Nice. Speaking of God, we better pray before going to sleep."

"Good idea. Let's do it."

And the twins pray to God. And Lola gave thanks to the Lord for Lincoln, the best prince she has.

 **The End**

* * *

 **This story is a strong review for those sick people who like incest. Be careful, because the Lord is watching you. Moral values must be respected. God bless you.**


	9. Fool but Sweet

The fair is a good option to have some fun and enjoy the good company of a beloved person, in this case, with the sister. Today, Lincoln and Luan are going to have a relaxing sibling time together. Soon after they were on the roller coaster and consequently threw up because they ate too much hot dogs on a contest, the boy and the girl decide to go to the Ferris wheel. They're on the top of the wheel after it finished to spin and get stopped.

"Don't you believe it's a beautiful moment we're having now together?" Luan said, hugging tightly her brother.

"Yes, I do believe it", Lincoln replied with a soft tone and hugging his sister as well.

During their time sit where they can almost touch the clouds, a very scenic landscape can be appreciated. The siblings couldn't wish a better moment like this.

"Thanks again for cheering me up when I got sick, Luan", Lincoln said.

"You're welcome, brother. I was just doing my duty", she said. "You know, I've seen that Luna really changed after that experience she had."

"I told you. She's now another person. Still the same love for rock, but also a love for the Creator and other people."

"Right. Hey, and is it true that she and Sam… you know… broke up?"

"It is. Here between us… I wasn't so excited with their relationship. It was... what's the word?... not appropriated."

"True. But I heard also she met a boy."

"Indeed. While living in Hazeltucky, she met a guy called Richie. But he died trying to protect her from an armed robbery."

"Oh God! I'm sorry for her."

"Don't be concerned, Luan. She's better now. Besides, she know Richie is in a better place than here."

"He's lucky. He doesn't have to suffer anymore from these calamities and the evil on this planet", she said, getting upset.

"You're right. But we don't have to lose the faith. We'll be there, too", he said.

"When?"

"Soon."

"And… are you going to be there? It would be kinda boring if I go and you don't."

"Trust me, Luan", he said and grabs her hands with love. "I'll be there with you. In fact, all of our family will be there, too."

"Oh Linc! That's sweet!" she said.

"And that's why we need to pray for them. I really don't want to lose any of you."

"Neither do I. Especially my only smart and cool brother", she said, and gives him a gentle kiss on his forehead. He gets blushed.

"Luan!" he said, giggling.

The Ferris wheel moves and they are put down back to the ground. Lincoln and Luan then walks back to home.

* * *

Once in their house, Lincoln and Luan speak about how funny their day at the fair was. But Leni, who is on the couch watching some modelling tips at the TV, hears everything of their talk. She then turns off the TV and becomes sad, since she haven't had a moment with Lincoln as great as Luan did.

"Linky. He's very cute and all of my sisters hang out with him. All except me", she said to herself. "How I wish to be with him."

In that moment, Leni remembers something. Normally, her mind is full with modelling and clothing stuff. But sometimes she gets a thought outside from her regular stereotype. Right now she's remembering what Lori told her about dreams.

 _"Remember, Leni. All our dreams can come true, only if pray to the Lord who is above us. Pray with faith."_

"That's it! I just have to pray to God and maybe he will give me a chance to be with Lincoln", Leni said.

After this, she closes her eyes and puts her hands in a praying mode. But she doesn't know how to begin.

"Ehh… Dear God… can you… Dang it! It's more difficult than I thought" she said.

Regardless of this drawback, she doesn't give up.

"Ok, here I go again", she said.

" _Dear God, please let me enjoy one day with my brother Linky. Please God, in the name of Jesus. Amen._ "

"I hope I did it good and he could hear it", she said after doing the pray.

And so the blonde girl walks back to her room. Although not the very smart sister of the family, Leni strongly believes that God will make reality her dream, after following the advice of her older sister.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

It's a Friday at the evening, and that means everyone in the Loud family have compromises to do. Lori was invited for a meeting with her friends, Luna had to practice her guitar songs with the church's rock band, Luan decided to visit the ill children from the hospital, Lynn had basketball training, Lucy went to a poem club, Lola and Lana assisted to a birthday party, Lisa went to a conference to talk about more Bible evidences, and Lily was just taking her every-day nap. Lynn Sr. was still working at the restaurant and Rita had to stay for the night shift.

Only Leni and Lincoln are free, with anything to do or anyone to see. The house is really quiet with only three siblings and the pets. Lincoln then walks down the stairs to watch some TV. Leni notices this and gets happy.

"Thank you, God!" Leni said, and runs quickly down the stairs.

She joins her brother on the couch.

"Hi, Linky!" Leni said, sitting next to him.

"Hey, Leni!" Lincoln said.

"So… What're you up to do?" she asked.

"Nothing. I don't have anything to do", he replied.

"Me neither."

"You don't? I thought you were going to hang out with your friends."

"They didn't want to hang out today. I'm boring."

"Well, we can watch some TV program. Maybe we will find some epic movie to see."

"You're right."

And the two of them start to sail throughout the variety of TV channels. Unfortunately, and after ten minutes looking for, they don't find anything good to see.

"This is hopeless", Lincoln said, sit upside down on the couch.

"Isn't there any TV show to see? What about The Dream Boat?" Leni asked, sit upside down as well.

"They don't broadcast at this time. Oh! I know what we can see!" he said.

"What?!" she said with emotion.

And he turns off the TV.

"What can we do now?" he said, very bored.

"I don't know" she replied, feeling bad because Lincoln was getting down.

Unknown for them, the pets listen their complains and walk right to them. Charles and Geo comfort Lincoln, while Cliff and Walt comfort Leni. The lovely animals succeed and cheer them up.

"Aww! Thanks guys" Lincoln said, hugging Charles and Geo.

"You are very cute!" Leni said, stroking Walt and Cliff.

After this, the pets go away.

"You know, Leni? I feel better."

"Me too. And I know what we can do."

"What?"

"Selfie time!"

* * *

The blonde girl then grabs her cell phone and begins to take some selfies alongside Lincoln. One of those selfies include one where the boy and his sister share a hug. In another one, Leni puckers her lips right on Lincoln's cheek, making him blushed. And another one where Lincoln wears Leni's specs. They laugh at the pictures with joy.

"That was fun!" Leni said and chuckles.

"Yes! Hilarious!" Lincoln said.

"Any other thing we can do?"

"Believe it or not, I do have another idea."

And the two head to Leni's and Lori's room. There, they start a pillow fight, jumping over the beds. After that, they go to the kitchen to make some smoothies. Fourteen cups of smoothie later, they return to the living room, again on the couch.

"I never tasted such a fresh and delicious drink before", Lincoln said.

"I'm glad you liked it", Leni said, smiling. "What do you want to do now?"

"I have an idea. Wanna read a comic book with me?"

"Sure!"

"Alright. I let a comic book right here", Lincoln said as he takes out from the computer's desk his Ace Savvy comic book.

But as he turns around, Leni begins to strip. When Lincoln looks her again, he immediately covers his eyes, very ashamed.

"Leni! What are you doing?!" Lincoln said, still with his eyes covered.

"I'm getting only on my underwear, just like you do when you read your comics", Leni replied without her dress, and wearing only her bra and panties.

"Yeah, but I don't do it anymore. And you don't have to do it either!"

"Ohh! Ok, I got it."

"Please, put on your dress again!" he said.

"Ok. Sorry, Linky", she said and puts on her dress. "Ok, I'm wearing my dress again."

Lincoln takes his hands off of his eyes and opens them. He's relief to see his sister wearing clothes.

"You know, we better not read comics today. Let's do another thing", he said.

"Ok. How about pizza?" she said.

"Pizza?"

"Pizza."

"PIZZA!" both of them said.

And they call for pizza.

* * *

"Mmmm… Toasty!" Lincoln said, after eating the last slice of pizza.

"Hey, why did you eat all the slices?!" Leni said, upset.

"Me?! I didn't, YOU did! I only ate three slices and you ate the rest!"

"Oh yeah. Now I remember. I was hungry."

"Yeah. Not anyone can eat almost an entire pizza."

"Are you calling me 'fat'?!"

"No, No! I'm not! (Never call 'fat' to a woman, or else you're dead.)" Lincoln said to the audience.

Minutes later, Lincoln and Leni begin to make prank calls, in tribute to Luan who was absent.

"Hello? Mr. Santiago?" he said.

"Yes? Hello?" Bobby asked.

It turns out that the siblings are calling to the Casagrande family, and Bobby has answered the phone. The naive boy can't realize the phone call is a prank.

"Your clock walks?" Lincoln said.

"Ehh… no" Bobby said.

"Well, catch it because it's running away!" Lincoln said before hanging up the phone and laughs with Leni.

"Mom! I guess our clock fled from home!" Bobby said.

Back with the Louds, is turn for Leni to do a prank.

"Hello sir?" she said, calling to Coach Pacowski.

"Yes? Who's calling?" the coach asked.

"Have you seen a movie called 'Fools Say No'?"

"No."

"Fool!" Leni asked before hanging up and laughs.

"I never heard about a movie called 'Fools Say No'", the coach said, confused.

Both siblings enjoy this moment. They lie again on the couch after laughing for a long time.

"Boy! That was fun!" Lincoln said.

"It was!" Leni said.

"I admit we had a great moment together", he said, smiling to her.

"Yeah. God listened my pray", she replied.

"What pray?"

"Oh! Well, after I watched you hanging out with Luan I felt a little jealous. I wanted to be with you, so I prayed to God to have a good time alongside you", she said, looking downwards and holding her right arm with her other hand.

"Oh, Leni. I'm happy God listened to you. We have a nice time together. Thank you, Leni", Lincoln said, glaring to her.

"Aww! Linky!" she said and hugs him. He hugs her back.

* * *

Looking her sister happy was enough for Lincoln. Although Leni was silly, her pure heart compensates her lack of intelligence. It's always a pleasure to be with her. Minutes later, Lincoln rests his head on Leni's laps, and she strokes his head.

"Your hair is very fluffy and smells good", Leni said, and toys with his hair tuft.

"Thank you", Lincoln said, before she delivers him a kiss on his forehead. He gets blushed.

"I love you, Linky", she said softly.

"I love you too, Leni", he said, softly.

Suddenly, a bawl is heard from the second floor. Lincoln and Leni hurry and get in the second floor. It turns out that Lily just woke up and is crying. Leni lifts her and cuddles her on her arms.

"Ahh. The little cutie just woke up. Hush, hush, little baby", she said, as Lily starts to calm down.

"You're doing it, Leni", Lincoln said, smiling.

The baby then stops crying and giggles.

"Aww!" Lincoln and Leni said at unison.

But then, Lily starts to point Lincoln with her tiny hands.

"I guess she wants to be carried by you", Leni said to him.

"Ok. Come here, little sister", he said and grabs the baby.

Lily gets very happy with her brother. The three of them head back to the couch.

"This was like the best day I ever had with you, Linky", Leni said.

"Me too. You're the best", Lincoln said.

"Yay!" Lily said.

The three of them embrace in a big hug.

* * *

TEN MINUTES LATER

Lynn Sr., Rita, and the rest of the sisters come back to home.

"We're back!" Lynn Sr. said after opening the front door.

And they watch the three siblings, who stayed slept on the couch. Everyone gets delighted by this.

"Aww! Look at these guys. They're so cute together!" Lori said.

"It's beautiful!" Lola said.

"That deserves a photo", Luan said before taking them a picture with her cell phone.

"Well, better let them to sleep. Perhaps they had an excited yet tired evening", Rita said.

So the parents walk to their room and the sisters walk to the second floor. But then:

"Hey! Why are so many feathers in my room! And what literally happened to my bed?!" Lori said, very angry.

This wakes up Lincoln, Leni and Lily, who glare to each other with fear.

"Oh no…" they said.

* * *

 **The End**


	10. No More Minor Characters (Part 5)

Every day is a miracle given by God. The fact we can breathe, move our arms and legs, and even talk is a miracle. Sadly, there're many people who never give thanks for this, neither for their families and friends. But that wasn't the case with Chandler Robinson. This boy became the best friend of many people, most of them girls. He also met the one who died for him and every other human being of this world; the Lord Jesus.

This revelation made him understand that he does is loved first by God and later by his friends. He's so happy for this that every morning he gives thanks to Him.

" _Dear God. Thank you because you bring to my life so many new people who became my best friends. Please Lord, take care of them and help them to be better people. You take our weaknesses and transforms to us into our mightiest strength. Thank you Lord. In the name of Jesus. Amen._ "

* * *

With this pray the red haired boy starts this new Saturday. Today, he will meet Carol, Dana, Sam and the other folks in the Ketcham Park. He walks right there. The sun is shining, and people are doing many activities. When he finally arrives, Clare is the first one to welcome him.

"Chandly!" Clare said, running to him and then hugs him.

"Hi Clare!" Chandler said, hugging her back.

"Chandly! Nice to see you. How are you today?" Carol said, coming to them. She's wearing the same outfit but this time blue.

"I feel good, ready for everything" he said.

"Good to hear that, sweety. Cause we're getting ready for a soccer game!" Dana said.

"Get ready, dude. You're gonna be in my team", Sam said, who's using now dark glasses.

"Awesome! We're gonna rock!" he said with enthusiasm.

"Hey guys! Hurry up! I want to play!" Lindsey screamed.

"If we don't start to play right now, there's an 85% of probability that it starts raining here. So hurry up", David said.

"Rain is the source of life for plants, but a source of diseases for us", Maggie added.

And said this, the game starts. The teams are: Carol, Dana, Clare, and David vs Sam, Maggie, Chandler, and Lindsey. Watterson stays on a bench as a spectator, and he howls when someone makes a goal. After forty-five minutes of playing, All of them get very tired and fall on the grass.

"Well played, guys", Dana said, gasping and on the ground.

"Yes. We did it", Lindsey said, giving a thumbs up while resting on the grass.

"I'm tired. Even more than when I was on a concert dancing", Sam said.

"Me either. That's a good exercise", Carol said.

"You're right. I'm sweating, and I'm hungry", Chandler said.

"Hey! Wanna come to lunch in my house? I can cook for you", Carol said.

"Cool!" Clare said.

"And you can use the bathroom to take a shower and change your clothes", Carol added.

"Ok. Everyone to Carol's house", Chandler said.

* * *

And so, they head right to the blonde girl's house. After taking a shower and change clothes, they sit on the living room where they enjoy Carol's food.

"Excuse me if we have to eat here. The dining table is not big enough for too many people", Carol said.

"No apologies needed, Carol. Besides, this food is very tasty", David said.

"Indeed. I would eat another dish. It's delicious!" Lindsey said, with her mouth full.

"It tastes better than my mom's", Dana added.

"Better than to eat frozen diner. That's for sure", Chandler said.

"Thank you, everyone!" Carol said and chuckles.

Then, Chandler notices Maggie frowned. This makes him to feel concern, yet curious.

"Hey Maggie, are you ok?" he said, approaching to her.

"Yes. I like your food, Carol. Thank you", she replied.

"Why are you so frowned?" he asked.

"This is my regular face. Don't be afraid."

"That's kinda dark, girl", Sam said.

"If you have that face every time is perhaps you're dealing with a problem in your life, don't you?" David said, adjusting his glasses.

"Well, if you insist. I'm with this face and this attire since my life became a torture. When I got my eleven years old, my breasts grew and got bigger so early."

"And they are big…" Chandler said.

"VERY big…" David said.

Both boys stay like hypnotized looking to you know what. Lindsey and Sam give to each one a slap behind their heads. Maggie resumes her story.

"This made that almost every girl on my school bullied me. The boys also harassed me. All those negative feelings transformed me into a goth girl. And that's why I look like this and I rarely laugh", she said, with a sad face.

"Well, you look great with that outfit", Dana said, smiling.

"Thank you", Maggie said. "You don't know how painful is to be me."

"Maggie, don't feel in that way. You're a nice girl. Also, those guys can't tell you who you are, but God can", Chandler said, glaring to her. "He created you in a good way, and he loves you. Perhaps some guys mock at you, but we don't."

"Chandler's right. We are now your friends and for us you're perfect as you are", Carol said.

"Thank you guys. I really appreciate it", Maggie said with a little smile.

"Hold it!" Lindsey said. "Don't you laugh, Maggie?!"

"Not really", Maggie replied.

"That's impossible!"

"You should try to laugh a little bit, girl", Sam said.

"According to recent studies, laughing helps you to feel better and gives you more years of life", David said.

"I got an idea. Why don't we help Maggie to laugh?" Clare said.

Everyone agrees with this idea.

"Maybe we can find something that will make you laugh. We should try", Chandler said.

"I don't think it's a good idea", Maggie said, frowned.

"Oh, come on. We're gonna do it and we're gonna do it now!" he said.

After this, everyone leave Carol's house (after washing their dishes, of course) and walk to the town looking for something to make Maggie laugh.

* * *

" _Vamos_ , come on!" Clare sings while walking on the sidewalk.

"Clare! This is not Dora the Explorer!" Lindsey said.

"Sorry", Clare said.

"Ok. Let's go to the funniest places of this town and let's make this girl laughing until she can't breathe", Chandler said.

They check all the places: the amusement park, the pranks and props store, the stand-up comedy club, the pizza shop, the supermarket, inside a plane, Weird Al Yankovic's house, the movie theater, and the twilight zone. But nothing makes Maggie to laugh.

"This is useless. It appears that nothing gives you fun, Maggie", Dana said.

"I told you. It's going to be hard", Maggie added.

" _It's a long road_ when you're on a quest", Sam said.

"Wait! I got it! I know who are going to make you laugh", Carol said.

"Who?" everyone said.

* * *

Carol then calls through her phone some guys to entertain Maggie. While these guys come, the folks wait in a playground.

"When will those guys come, Carol?" Chandler said.

"Soon. Just be patient", Carol said.

All of them are getting bored. When suddenly, a girl dressed up like a clown appears in front of them. She's followed by a tall and slimed guy dressed up like a mime.

"Hello everyone! Someone call us for a funny business?" the girl said.

The mime makes some signs from Lesco language.

"Yay! A clown!" Clare and Lindsey said.

"Hurrah…" Maggie said, upset.

"Guys, let me introduce you to… what was your name again?" Carol said, telling to the clown girl.

"I'm Marie Bally, but everyone call me Giggles" she said. "And this mime is my cousin Roy, but everyone call him Taffy."

Taffy makes a reverence before all of them.

"So, who's the one here who need some kind of _laugh therapy_?"

Everyone points to Maggie.

"Alright, lady. Let's see how much you are going to laugh for this!"

And the show begins. Giggles realize many acrobatics and juggling. Meanwhile, Taffy makes some mimics. All of the friends, except Maggie, are enjoying the spectacle. Lindsey and Clare are the ones more excited. Giggles then supplements her act with some jokes.

"Why do rockers put a boulder over their radios? To listen _heavy metal_!" she said and chuckles.

"That's true! Hilarious!" Sam said, laughing.

But after ten minutes of full joy and emotion, Maggie doesn't laugh.

"I can't believe it. She doesn't even smile!" Lindsey exclaimed. "What's the matter with you, Maggie?!"

"I'll tell you. I… HATE… clowns…" Maggie said, very serious. "I hate them after that gruesome day…"

Then a quick flashback is shown. Maggie is on her 13th birthday party, and she's looking a lame white haired clown. This makes her to feel awkward. The flashback ends.

"I don't like clowns. But I do like mimes. Very good job, Taffy", she said to him and gives him a thumbs up. Taffy gives her a thumbs up as well.

"Wow! That's hard to swallow", Giggles said, getting a little sad.

"Well, it appears we failed", Chandler said.

But then, Chandler slips with one of the balls Giggles used on her show. He falls on the ground. Maggie notices and chuckles a little bit. The clown girl looks this.

"Hmm… physical pain seems to work on her. Maybe I can try with some slapstick instead", Giggles said in her mind.

Then she makes a call.

"Alright, everyone. Watch this…"

And then she slips with a banana peel she intentionally puts on the ground. Maggie chuckles again. Carol, Chandler and the other guys can't believe it. She was actually laughing.

"Keep doing it, Giggles!" Chandler praised her.

* * *

And so, the clown girl realizes some slapstick comedy, like being hit with a fake baseball bat, stumbling with Taffy, falling from a swing, catching herself on fire, being chased by mad cats, climbing a tree then falling down, and sitting on a bomb. All of this makes Maggie to laugh hysterically. Somehow Giggles manages to stay on one piece. Everyone gets astonished after looking Maggie laughing. Giggles succeeds.

"She's doing it! She's doing it!" Clare exclaimed.

"Incredible!" Dana said.

"She's actually laughing!" Carol said.

"That's it, Maggie!" Chandler said with joy.

"Alright. Maybe you made me laugh after all. Thank you Giggles", Maggie said. "Are you ok?"

"I am. I feel better to cheer you up", Giggles said, a little wounded.

"Let's celebrate that Maggie smiled and laughed!" Sam said.

Then, they lift Maggie and celebrate. The goth girl was so happy with her new friends. They took the modest of help her with her lack of happiness.

"Thank you, guys. You're the best", Maggie said with a big grin on her face.

"Alright, everybody. Let's go to do anything else", Sam said.

"Fine by me. Let's go" David said.

"Giggles, here's your pay. Thank you", Carol said after giving to the clown and mime their money.

"Thanks, Carol", Giggles said while Taffy tells her thank you with Lesco signs.

But as the bunch of friends are about to leave, Chandler looks back to Giggles and Taffy. With a strong will of helping the others and make new friends, he walks to them.

"Giggles! Taffy! Why don't you join us?" Chandler said, inviting them.

Carol and the others notice this and get excited.

"That's a great idea", Maggie added.

"Yes! Can you imagine it? A clown and a mime with us!" Clare said to Lindsey.

"Right! That would be epic!" Lindsey said.

"Boy! That's very kind" Giggles said. "We really want to, but we have to attend an important business with the landlady of our apartment."

Taffy nods with his head affirming what Giggles just said.

"Landlady? Apartment?" Chandler asked, intrigued.

And this is the beginning of a new adventure… or trouble…

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_


	11. No More Minor Characters (Part 6)

"Boy! That's very kind" Giggles said. "We really want to, but we have to attend an important business with the landlady of our apartment."

Taffy nods with his head affirming what Giggles just said.

"Landlady? Apartment?" Chandler asked, intrigued.

* * *

"Let me explain you", she said. "Taffy and I are living in an apartment, a few streets from here. The owner of the building is having troubles with the maintenance and the money is not enough. So we do this to earn more cash to help her."

It is not polite to mine on the businesses of strangers, but Chandler can't stay calmed after hearing this. Carol also has the same feeling like the boy.

"Why don't you introduce us the landlady?" Chandler said. "Perhaps we can help, right guys?"

And the other guys agree.

"Really? Oh, thank you!" Giggles said.

Taffy says 'I'm happy' with Lesco language.

"But there's a problem", Giggles said.

"What?" Chandler asked.

"How are we going to go there if we have to carry all the stuff we used for your show?" she said and points all the props, which include a red wagon, whoopee cushions, juggling balls, and a monocycle.

"Hmm… Believe it or not, I have the solution", Sam said. "Follow me."

And all of them follow the rock girl into a car workshop.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Lindsey asked.

"You'll see. Hey Fritz!" Sam said, as she hits the steel curtain of the workshop's garage.

Then, a heavy man with a moustache comes out of the garage, scratching his butt.

"Sam! What are you doing here, _bambina_?" Fritz asked with an Italian accent.

"I'm here for my van" Sam said.

Everyone gets astonished after hearing this.

"You have your own van?!" Chandler asked.

"I do. Until I had an accident", Sam said.

A flashback is shown. Sam crashes her van against a tree, and all because she was eating a burrito while driving. The flashback ends.

"So, I gave it to him so he can repair it", she said and points to Fritz.

"Indeed. By the way, who are these fellas?" Fritz said.

"They're my friends, and we need the van to drive to a building", Sam said.

"Ok. Don't worry, _compagno_. I'll bring it now", he said.

"Wait a second! Aren't you supposed to work in a hotel?" Lindsey asked to him.

"I still work there. But I'm also a mechanic. Is there any law here which bans me to have two jobs?" Fritz replied, with his arms crossed.

"No, no. I was just asking", Lindsey said.

Seconds later, Fritz drives the van out of the garage. The van is purple with some orange stripes on it. Chandler and the others get amazed by its terrific look.

"This van is awesome!" Clare said.

"Mechanically impressive" David said.

"Very good!" Dana added.

"Ok. I thought you will pick it up the next Friday. But here it is", Fritz said, coming out of the van and throws the keys to Sam.

"Thanks, Fritz", Sam said with joy. "Alright, who wants a voyage inside this baby?!"

"I do! I do! I do!" the younger girls, Giggles, and Dana said.

"Excellent! Now, who's gonna drive?" Sam asked.

The girls stop their cheering.

"Are you not gonna drive us, Sam?" Chandler said.

"Well, technically I can't. My license is still suspended", she replied.

"Just great" Lindsey said, sarcastic. "Now who's going to drive?"

"I can", Carol said. "I have license."

"Why did you not tell us before?" Chandler said.

"Because you never asked me", she replied.

"Whatever. Alright everyone, let's get inside of that van and let's help our friends Giggles and Taffy!" Chandler said.

And the bunch enter in the van. It's big and long enough to transport many people. They value the good seats it has. Carol sits on the driver's seat and Chandler on the co-driver seat.

"Alright, everyone. Fasten your seat belts and get ready. We're leaving now" Carol said, as she turns on the ignition and backs down the van.

Once it's on the road, she accelerates and drives away. Fritz look them leaving his workshop.

"I have a good feeling for those kids", he said, as he walks back to the garage.

* * *

Meanwhile, the kids are enjoying the ride inside of the van.

"This is amazing!" Clare said with joy.

"Wooo! Even better than a clown car!" Giggles said.

"How I want to drive a car like this. Hey Carol, would you teach me to drive?" Chandler said.

"Sure, Chandly!" Carol said, without removing her look on the road.

The bunch comes back to the playground, where Taffy and Watterson are waiting for them. They put inside the van all of Giggles' stuff. Taffy gets inside among with the others and they drive to the apartment building. The clown girl gives the address for their next destiny. The kids sing over the road with glee, until a boy jumps in the front of their path. Carol steps on the brake and barely hits the boy.

"Dang it!" Carol said and gets out of the van quickly to check for the boy.

In fact, everyone gets down to witness the commotion. The brown haired boy, who's wearing a red sweater, stands up due to the push he received by the vehicle.

"Are you ok?!" Carol said to him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just get one small scratch, but everything is ok", the boy said.

"We could run over you! Why did you jump in front of the van anyway?" Chandler asked.

"I'm sorry. I tried to escape from a crazy girl who believes I'm a frog turned into a frog. Now she's chasing me like a maniac!" the boy said.

Then, an acute yet annoying voice can be heard from the distance. It appears to be the girl. Watterson barks, warning them.

"Oh no! She found me! Quick, hide me! I beg you, please!" the boy said, kneeling before Carol in a way of repentance.

"Fine", Carol said and sighs.

Then, the bunch of friends hide the weird boy in the van. Carol drives away. The girl who was chasing the boy, who's wearing a pink dress, gets confused.

"I was pretty sure he was here", she said, scratching her head.

Back with the main protagonists, the boy feels a little awkward inside the van around guys he doesn't know.

"I feel like I was kidnapped", he said.

"We're not burglars or kidnappers. We're friends", Clare said with a smile.

"Really? Are you not gonna steal my money?" he said, a little afraid.

"We don't. Instead, why don't you tell us who you are?" Dana gently said.

"Ok… I'm Artie… Artie Jackson", he said.

"Nice to meet you Artie", Sam said.

"Nice to meet you too", Artie replied.

"Don't be afraid, colleague. Our intentions are not evil", David added.

"Yes. Although every of us were born with evil, we've been redeemed", Maggie said.

"Ok. By the way, where are you driving me?"

"Anywhere. We're driving to help a lady", Giggles said.

"Ok. I don't want to interfere so after you arrive to your destiny can I go?"

"Sure, Artie. No one is forced to be with us", Chandler said.

* * *

Five minutes later, they finally arrive to the apartment building. After parking the van, everyone get down of it.

"Alright, here we are. Follow us", Giggles said, as she and Taffy guide their friends to the building. The neighborhood there looks half spooky.

"Ehh… guys? Thank you for the ride but I better go back to home now", Artie said.

"Alright. Go", Chandler said.

Artie walks to another direction. But then a group of dogs bark at him. He gets scary instantly and runs back with the bunch. Chandler and the others notice this.

"What's the matter, Artie?" Chandler asked.

"You know, I better prefer to be with you. I can get home later", he said, lying.

"Cool! Another friend!" Clare said and hugs him.

"Aww chucks!" Artie said.

With a new and scary member, the gang arrives to the building's porch. Giggles touches the doorbell. Then, an old lady with black hair and many wrinkles on her face pops up after the door is opened. Everyone gets scary, and Artie even faints.

"What do you want?! Can't you see that I am working?!" the lady said, annoyed.

"Ms. Eugenia. It's me, Giggles. And he's Taffy" Giggles said.

Taffy salutes the lady.

"Let me put on my glasses, please", Eugenia said and puts her glasses. She then looks closely to the clown girl and her cousin. "Yes, you are. What do you want, anyway?! Did you bring me the money?"

"Yes, we did. Here", Giggles said and hands over the money they gained after making Maggie laugh.

"Ok. You did well, darling. And what are those hooligans doing in my porch?!" Eugenia said, pointing to the rest of the gang.

"Who are you calling hooligans, granny?!" Lindsey said, frowning and getting in front of the lady.

"I'm calling to you!" Eugenia said, looking frowned to Lindsey.

"Easy, you two!" Giggles said and separates them. "Ms. Eugenia, they're not hooligans. They are friends. And they came here to meet you."

"What? You must be kidding. No one wants to meet me!"

"Lady, it's true. Giggles talked to us about you and we were wondering if we can meet you", Chandler said.

"But if you want we can go now, which is a pretty good idea. Come on!" Lindsey said and walks back to the van, but she's stopped by Carol.

"Please lady, give us one opportunity", he said, smiling.

The old woman glares to all of them for a while. Then she ultimately accepts.

"Ok, you win. Come in", she said.

* * *

The gang enters to the place, which is decorated with an extravagant but elegant design. It has the appearance of an old 1920's house, with large chandeliers hanging from the roof, a big chimney made of bricks, and many paintings on the walls. There's also a fancy furniture decorating the main hall of the building and a big rug on the floor. The kids gets very impacted after watching tremendous place.

"Incredible!" Carol said.

"Magnificent!" Lindsey said.

"This place looks so rad!" Dana said, who's charging Artie.

Watterson begins to wallow on the rug with joy.

"Ms. Eugenia, congratulations. This house is incredible!" Chandler said, as the others contemplate and admire the surroundings.

"Thank you very much. You're so kindly", Eugenia said, smiling. "Alright, everybody take a seat. You wanted to know me, so let's talk."

And their conversation starts.

 **To be continued…**


	12. No More Minor Characters (Part 7)

The gang and Ms. Eugenia sit in front of the chimney to listen her story. Artie finally wakes up and pays attention.

"Alright. Let me introduce myself to you. I'm Eugenia Cartwell. I was born in 1945 and I don't know when I'm gonna die. Maybe in ten minutes", she said.

"We met her after she hired Taffy and me for a party. When the party ended, she gently invited us for a coffee. And during that talk, she told us about the complications she's handling today", Giggles added.

"She's right. These recent days have been hard, and more exhausted for an old lady like me", Eugenia said. "I bought this building when I was 34 years old and it became one of the best apartment buildings of the decade. Everyone enjoyed to rest here. And it filled more during special days like Valentine, Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"What does that mean?" Clare asked, confused.

"It means this building was very popular during Ms. Eugenia's time", David said to her.

"Ohh!" Clare replied.

"Yes. But over the years the tenants began to move into other cities and cheaper places to live. The building was losing guests and when I least expected it, the place was empty", Eugenia said.

"I'm sorry for that, Ms. Eugenia", Carol said.

"Thanks, darling. As you can see, no one rent here. Giggles and Taffy are the only two guests. But with the money they earn is not enough. I have some debts to pay, and if I don't pay them, I will lose the building", she said, getting depressed. "Fifty years keeping this place with hard job can be thrown to the trash in just seconds. I don't know what to do."

"And have you not tried to find another job?" Chandler said.

"I did, but no one wants to hire a 73 old woman. Good moments were celebrated here. But it seems that those days are gone", Eugenia said.

The gang stay quiet, very moved after hearing this wonderful story of effort. In that moment, Artie stands up and makes a call.

"Although I'm just meeting you, I can honestly say that this story touched me. If something I have learned in my short life is that we should be proud of the success we gain, no matter how big or small it is. Ms. Eugenia, you did a great job and you will continue doing a great job", he said, smiling.

"Child, your words are precious", Eugenia said.

"If there's anything that I can do for help, I'll be pleased to do it", he said.

Chandler is delighted with Artie. This encourages him. Then, the red haired boy stands up as well.

"I'll support Artie. And I'll help Ms. Eugenia to pay your debts", he said.

"Me too", Carol said and stands up.

"Me too", Dana said.

* * *

And so the rest of them stand up, compromising at same time to help Ms. Eugenia. After hanging out so many times together, these friends develop a strong bond of love. Nowadays it's really hard to find friends so humble and friendly like them. The landlady is very flattered by this.

"I guess the question is: How are we going to get money?" Lindsey said.

"The only option is to getting a job", Sam said.

"It would be hard. We also have school", Chandler said.

"Did you forget that summer vacations will commence in five days?" David said.

"Seriously?!" Dana said.

"Yes", he replied, adjusting his glasses.

And indeed, June was about to finish. Summer vacations of July are just around the corner.

"Based on my calculus, we can take advantage of this. We can collect enough money after July ends and it will be enough to pay the debts. It only depends that the ones who are unemployed get a job", David said.

"That sounds mathematically impossible", Lindsey said.

"I hate to admit it, but Lindsey is right", Maggie added. "How are we supposed to find a job and gain money in just five days?"

And all of them begin to discuss. Thinking on a solution, Chandler only gets something to tell.

"Guys, listen up!" he said.

Everyone get silent.

"Look, it may seem impossible, but it's not. One day, I dreamed to have at least one friend to chat, play and even admire. I thought it will be impossible, because no one wanted to talk with me and I'm not so outgoing. I told to the Lord how I wished to meet someone to… share my feelings or any other issue. Today, I can see that… He listened me and gave me a friend. Well, not only one friend, but ten", he said.

The girls, David, Taffy, and Artie immediately know that he was referring to them. Carol is the first one, and smiles to this.

"I was alone, and I was sad. Until one person came to me… like an angel… and told me that my life can be better if the One who died for me on a cross enter to my heart and I have faith on Him. You don't know how grateful I am with that person…" Chandler said, glaring to Carol.

With only watching him, Carol can figure out that he was talking with truth and sincerity. A huge amount of happiness invades her heart, and a tear sprouts from her right eye and runs down her cheek. Those words coming out from the mouth of the boy whom she helped to feel happy days ago really touched her.

"So I encourage you, my friends, to believe on God. What for us looks impossible, for him it's possible. Guys, is time to believe. To have faith that we can do it. I have faith we're going to succeed", he said.

Carol then walks towards him and puts her arm around his shoulders. "I do believe we can do it", she said.

"I believe as well", Sam said.

"Me either", Clare said.

The rest of them agree and their faces are illuminated by a feeling of perseverance. The discussions and doubts were discarded by the faith.

"We can do it!" Maggie said.

"We can do it!" Giggles said.

Taffy says 'We can do it!' with signs. Watterson barks of joy.

"WE CAN DO IT!" they all said at unison.

* * *

And with new expectations, the gang start their mission. Those who are unemployed go outside to find a temporary job. Meanwhile, the others stay with Ms. Eugenia to check the whole building.

"Alright, lady. Show us this place, so we can see how much potential it has", David said.

"Fine. Let's go first to the rooftop. There you can see the pool", she said.

"The pool?!" Dana said.

Effectively, there's a swimming pool outside. But the water looks very dirty, and it appears that an alligator is living there.

"Uggh! This doesn't look like a pool", Clare said in disgust.

"What can I say? I haven't had enough time to clean it", Eugenia said.

"Don't worry. I handle this", David.

The smart boy then takes out from his lab coat a little test tube which contains a liquid.

"Fortunately, I always keep one of them", he said, and pours the liquid in the water.

In seconds, the dark and polluted water becomes transparent and clean. Even the alligator emerges out of the water and runs away.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Dana asked to David, very impressed. Watterson is also impressed.

"I poured a solution to disinfect the water. Is one of my greatest inventions", he said.

"And there's no problem if someone dive?" Eugenia said.

"I guess not. But to be sure we should check the water's status. That let us to my second greatest invention", he said.

After this, David presses a button of his watch. One minute later, a robot appears flying in the air, and lands in the backyard.

"Did you call me, master? Bip-bup-bip" the robot said.

"Ladies, behold this extraordinary machine called 'G.I.G.A.'", David said.

"Ohh!" the girls said.

"G.I.G.A. is one of the robots from a set of service robots I created to help disabled people", David explained.

"Affirmative. Bip-bup-bip! How may I help you?" G.I.G.A. said.

"Make a study to the water of this pool, please", David said.

The robot proceeds to put his telescopic arm under the water. Then, his face which is a monitor begins to analyze it. This process takes only fifteen seconds. After this, he shows up the results.

"Temperature: 38 grades. pH: 7, normal", G.I.G.A. said.

"We can stay in the water", David said after reading the results.

"Amazing…" the girls said.

"Thanks, G.I.G.A.", the smart boy said.

"No problemo. Bip-bup-bip!" the robot said, doing a digital smile on his monitor.

"What else does G.I.G.A. can do?" Clare asked.

"I can do mathematical calculations, analyze plants and animals, and survive under water or if I catch fire. I even have installed karaoke", G.I.G.A. said.

"Ohh! That sounds good for me. I love karaoke", Eugenia said.

"Yes. And in an act of courtesy. G.I.G.A., from now you will serve Ms. Eugenia with the shores of this house", David ordered him. "We trust you will do a great job, right?"

"Affirmative. Bib-bup-yeah!" the robot said with joy. "Lady, I'm here to help you."

"Oh, David! You're very gentle. Thanks!" Eugenia said and strokes his hair.

"Hahaha! Ok, let's check the rest of the place", David said.

* * *

Minutes later, they arrive to the sports bar located in the basement. The place is very disregarded, with dust on its tables and chairs and spider webs on the corners.

"Look at this basement", Dana said.

"This used to be a good room to share some nice moments with folks and family. But now is totally forgotten", Eugenia said.

"And did you sell alcohol here?" David asked.

"No! I never sold or consumed alcohol! Not after my brother died from cirrhosis…" she said.

"Ohh… I'm really sorry", David apologized.

"It's ok. By the way, what can we do here?" she said.

"Hmm… I guess I can do some fixes in this place. Working on a department store has taught me many tips about interior decoration", Dana said.

"So I guess you will take charge of this, isn't it?" David said.

"Yes. I'm just gonna need some wallpaper, a hammer, a saw…" she said.

And with the help of G.I.G.A., Dana begins the remodeling of the bar.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guys who go to find a job come back after being one and a half hour outside.

"Welcome back", Clare said.

"Hi. Guess what? Artie and I got a job!" Chandler exclaimed.

"Now we're workers at Good Sport Sporting Goods", Artie said.

"And I got it at Aloha Comrade restaurant as an amateur chef", Carol said.

"That's cool! My new job is on The Spin Cycle. They needed a new guitarist for the next concerts they will give this vacations", Sam said.

"I'll be a model on a new children clothing store at the mall", Lindsey said. "This is my time to shine!"

"And I will work as a stork worker at the supermarket", Maggie said. "I feel oddly comfortable between boxes."

"Well, it appears we get the jobs after all", Chandler said, smiling.

"You were right, dude. We only needed to believe on Him", Sam said, and points up with her finger.

"Indeed", Maggie said.

* * *

"Ok, it's getting late and you better go back to your houses. Tomorrow you can come back here if you want", Eugenia said.

"Speaking of that. Ms. Eugenia, is there any vacancy to stay here on July?" Chandler asked, with an eyebrow lifted.

"Are you trying to tell me that you want to stay here on your vacations?" she said, surprised.

"Seriously?!" Carol said.

"Yes. This place will have a new guest", he said.

"Well, if you insist. You can live here until your free days at school finish."

"Thanks, lady."

"You know, it is not a bad idea", Giggles said. "Ms. Eugenia, sign me as well. I want to stay here."

Taffy supports his cousin and says 'I want to be here, too' with sings.

Soon, all the gang decide to stay living for this vacations in the apartment building. Eugenia doesn't know how to give them thanks.

"You really are special kids", Eugenia said.

Suddenly, Dana and G.I.G.A. come from the basement.

"Hey guys! What are you talking about?" Dana said.

"We're going to live here for this vacations", Maggie said.

"Fun! Can I be included?" she asked.

"Me too? Bip-bup-please?" G.I.G.A. said.

"Of course. You two are included", Eugenia said with a grin.

"Yes! Oh! I almost forgot it. The sports bar is ready", Dana said.

"Sports bar?" Sam asked, intrigued.

* * *

And the whole bunch go to the basement. They get totally astonished after watching how beautiful and perfect it is after Dana's and G.I.G.A.'s remodeling. What was an old and messy place is now an entertained and fresh place to hang out with friends.

"You guys made this?! It's groovy!" Chandler said with joy.

"Thanks, Chandly!" Dana said, flattered.

"It's a pleasure to help you. Bip-bup-bop!", G.I.G.A. said.

Everyone celebrate this. A new chapter in the story of Ms. Eugenia's apartment building was being written. But then Artie notice something.

"Is it me or everyone just noticed the robot that is with us?" he said.

And they turn their look to G.I.G.A. The robot feels a little awkward.

"What?" he said.

 **To be continued…**


	13. No More Minor Characters (Part 8)

The next day, Chandler is picked up by Carol and the other fellas on the van with his luggage. They drive to the apartment building to live there for thirty-one days. Last night Chandler talked with his parents about this. They allowed him to do it, stating that this would be a great opportunity to become more independent. He was excited by this news.

Something very similar happened with the others. Carol was allowed, as well as Artie, Maggie, Dana, Giggles and Taffy. Sam called her parents again, and after give to them an apology, they accepted it and allowed her too. Clare, Lindsey, and David had some troubles at the beginning, but their parents let them go after the kids stayed that they will be protected by God and responsible adults.

Perhaps this last sentence sounds crazy. How did parents let their young child to stay living temporarily a whole month with only friends? Well, they were convinced by Chandler, who told them personally about the plan they created to stay together. The adults were delighted of the wonderful story of how the gang met each other and how God helped them with their unbreakable friendship. And in this way, the kids managed to stay living with Ms. Eugenia the entire month of July.

When they finally arrive, Eugenia welcomes them with pleasure and a tray with glasses of lemonade. After this, each of them get their respective luggage down of the van, and then Eugenia shows them their respective rooms on the second floor. Chandler got the room with a big window on the roof. He was grateful with this, as he would be able to watch the blue sky during daylight and the stars at night.

* * *

After getting on their rooms, the kids don't lose their time and run to the pool to enjoy a wet but exciting day under a shining sun. Happiness and exhilaration were the main protagonists of the party. The girls and boys were enjoying a good time meeting and sharing their tastes. When night is coming and the sunset has just ended, all of them are gathered in the backyard sit on folding chairs after they change their clothes and have a little snack.

"Boy! Today was awesome!" Carol said.

"Best day of my life", Maggie said.

"Affirmative. Bip-bup-yeah!" G.I.G.A. said, giving a thumbs up.

"Is like a dream", Dana said, smiling.

"Better than being on the beach", Artie said.

"I have to admit it. I really enjoy being with you, children", Eugenia said.

"Good to know it, granny", Lindsey said.

Watterson barks of the emotion.

"Now, if you excuse me, I want to rest on my bed. I got tired", Eugenia said and stands up.

"G.I.G.A., help Ms. Eugenia and stay with her if she needs something, please", David said.

"As you say, master", G.I.G.A. said. Then he carries the old lady with his arms and heads to her room.

"This is how I call it an excellent service", Eugenia said before she and the robot leaves the backyard. Everyone laugh at this.

* * *

"Guys, I want to say something", Chandler said, standing up from his chair.

"Sure, Chandly. Go on", Carol said to him.

The following speech he's about to give makes him nervous and ashamed. Regardless of these feelings, Chandler encourages himself and don't let that his 'shy guy' attitude domains him. He knows this was the perfect moment to tell.

"Before I met you guys, I was a lonely and shy boy. Trying to find friends and attention, I began to behave like a jerk; bullying other guys and presuming to be popular. I even 'take advantage of other boys for my own benefits. That was incorrect and worthless. But after I started to meet you, I realized that I don't need to imitate or pretend to be another person. I just have to be myself and understand that I was created unique by God. I'm here because he decide to bring me here to live and help the others", he said.

His words were inspiring. All of the folks, especially Carol and Sam, were being touched by this, because they know it was true. Chandler continues talking.

"For that reason I… I…" he said, voice breaking. "I have to thank you… Thank you so much… because you really helped me to start again, forget the bad things I did, and focus on what is important. For me, you are very important… each of you… I also give thanks to Jesus that… he gives you everyday life and health… What can I do without you?" he said, almost crying.

Giggles, Taffy and Maggie can't resist and start to cry in silence. Clare is also crying in silence, rubbing her head on Dana's chest, who is also crying in silence. Carol stays silent and looks downwards, and Sam is doing it as well. But then, the rock girl stands up and walks towards Chandler. She removes her dark glasses.

"You know, I also have to thank you. My life was a real fake before I met you. After trying with the drugs, lesbianism, and other stuff I felt empty and lost. But then you came to my life… and talked me about Jesus..." she said, with tears running on her cheeks. "He saved me… and now I can honestly say that I'm full of his love and… and… and I don't need to do those bizarre things to be happy. I only need to believe Him and love the ones who care for me…"

Then she kneels and glares to Chandler.

"Thank you, dude. I love you…" she said, crying.

They hug each other. Carol joins them, also crying.

"Chandler, all of this couldn't be done without you… You are in fact the hero. You found God and He used you to bring happiness to others. And you succeeded…" she said, holding his hands.

The whole gang recognizes that Carol was right. Since they met Chandler, their lives were changed for a good way. They were no longer alone, sad or humiliated. It was the love of Jesus reflected on one boy. A boy who thought he won't do anything on this planet. But he was wrong, because the Lord had other plans. Chandler truly understand why he met Carol that day at the coffee shop. It was not by accident. The Lord allowed it because he knew in his grand omniscience more lives will be blessed by this new friendship.

"I always wished to have siblings. It became true and I'm looking them right now. Thanks Lord…" Chandler said, referring to all of them.

"I'll be glad to be your sister, Chandly…" Carol said, smiling.

"And I'll be glad to be your brother, Carol", he replied.

Clare and Lindsey then run to him, crying.

"Chandly! You are a good brother!" she said, as she hugs him. The boy can't resist to cry again.

"Thank you! Thank you Lord by this family!" Lindsey said, also crying and hugging them.

Everyone then embrace in a big hug. Their hearts are beating by the love that only one family can reach. Although they come from different places and families, their hearts are united by the same tie given by God. It was a tie of love, friendship and freedom.

* * *

This extraordinary moment they have lasts for one more hour. After that, Sam offers to sing some songs with her guitar. The gang then enjoy a private concert. Two hours later, the young children fall asleep. Lindsey is sleeping on Maggie's laps, Clare is on Dana's, and David is on Artie's. Giggles also falls asleep on Taffy's shoulder. Sam picks up the little Watterson, who is also sleeping.

"Aww! They look so cute sleeping!" Dana said, flattered.

"Yes. We better take them to their rooms", Artie said.

And so, they carry the kids back to their respective rooms. Carol then notices that Chandler is getting asleep.

"Chandly, we should go to sleep now", she said.

"Ok", Chandler said and yawns.

"Come on. I'll company you", she said.

The two then head to Chandler's room.

"Thanks for coming with me, Carol", he said.

"Chandly, before I go, I have to tell you that… No matter what happen, Jesus will be there for you and so do I", she said before giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight, brother."

"Goodnight, sister", he replied, a little blushed.

After she exits the room, Chandler prays.

" _Dear God. Thank you for my new siblings. Bless them and protect them from the Devil. Please Lord, don't let us alone. Forgive our mistakes and help us to reflect your love and mercy towards even more people. In the name of Jesus Christ. Thank you. Amen._ "

He then goes to sleep without feeling alone anymore. Jesus is with him and with his new siblings. A new life and new adventures were waiting for this new family, a strange yet funny and blessed family.

* * *

 _Jesus replied: "Love the Lord your God with all your heart and with all your soul and with all your mind. This is the first and greatest commandment. And the second is like it: Love your neighbor as yourself. All the love and the Prophets hang on these two commandments."_

Matthew 23:37-40

 **The End**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. I will continue with the short stories. But I was also wondering to know if you want that I write a separate story based on "No More Minor Characters" chapters. Let me know it on the reviews.**

 **I want to announce as well that I'll take a break with this for several weeks, as I have to study hard on some important issues from the university. I know you'd understand. Keep subscribed on my stories so you can receive news about my comeback with a new chapter. Remember that God is waiting for you and he'll be pleased to enter to your life and change you. Stop living with lies, and let the Lord to fix you. Jesus is the only path to the truth and life. God bless you and see you next time ;)**


	14. Once More Together

It's a regular night at Royal Woods. At 11:00 p.m., the residents are sleeping on their houses, after a long and noisy work day. No one could notice, however, this night someone was coming. While everyone were resting on their beds naively, a light coming from the sky makes its way through the dark atmosphere and clouds. When it touches the ground, a man is seen descending from the highest. It was a tall boy with brown short hair and is wearing white clothes and glasses. He gets on the ground.

"Remember, son. Only twenty-four hours you have", a strong voice said coming from the sky.

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you for bring me again. And don't worry, I'll accomplish my mission", the boy said.

All this event develops in a matter of seconds. And more incredibly, nobody awake by this or witness it. Something unnatural was happening. One minute later, the light disappears and the boy who was lowered from the sky walks away.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

The summer vacations of July finally begin. The Loud kids were exciting. Right now they're doing a meeting in Leni's and Lori's room, trying to choice a good place to hang out.

"Alright, beautiful ladies. I'm pure ears. Where do you think is the best place to go?" Lincoln said.

"I suggest to go to the fair and herd some hogs", Lana said.

"No way! I suggest to go to the fun fair", Luan said.

"Why not the mall?" Leni asked.

"Better the stadium!" Lynn said.

And everyone begin to discuss, until the goth girl with the name of Lucy speaks. "I rather prefer to go to the park. We can enjoy from an outlandish family moment there", she said.

"It's not a bad idea", Lincoln said.

All the other sisters agree. The park is the excellent place to have a great time together.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Luna exclaimed.

"Alright. I declare we must go to the park. That's all", Lori said and hits the table with her shoe.

* * *

The happy siblings head to the Ketcham Park. With the sun shining and the birds singing on the trees, the loud kids are having so much fun. Lana and Lynn are playing rugby, Luan and Lucy are preparing the meals for a picnic they would have, Lola and Leni are talking about fashion while combing their hairs, Lisa is writing on a clipboard some studies she's doing about nature and Lori is talking with Bobby through a web chat. Lincoln and Luna are playing with Lily.

"Yay!" the little baby said as Lincoln charges her like a plane.

"I guess you're enjoying this, Lily", he said, smiling.

After a while, he sits on a bench next to Luna, with Lily on his arms.

"Aww! Someone just have had too much fun", Luna said, toying with Lily's nose. The baby giggles.

"So cute!" Lincoln said.

Then the baby begins to wallow kindly on Lincoln. She tries to say something.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Milk!" Lily said.

"I guess she wants her feeding bottle", Luna said.

"Right. I'll go for it", Lincoln said before walking back to the stroller where Lily's stuff are, including her feeding bottle. Meanwhile, Luna rests on the bench with her arms behind her head and exhales watching the blue sky above.

"This day couldn't be better", she said, relaxed.

"Indeed. Magnificent, isn't it?" A boy said.

Suddenly, Luna turns around to see who said that. When looking to her right side, she can't believe who's sitting next to her. She gets so amazed that she jumps out of the bench and falls on the ground.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed with joy.

The person who was next to her is no other more than…

"RICHIE!" Luna screamed.

"Wow, Luna! You reacted like you've seen a ghost", Richie said, joking.

In that moment, a lot of new feelings invade the body and mind of the young rock girl. She cannot believe that the boy who died one year ago after protecting her from a violent assault and who she really loved was sit in front of her. It was like a dream, but it was not. This was for real. Richie smiles to the girl he fell in love while living on the Earth. Luna was ecstatic, speechless. At the same time, her eyes get watery.

"It's been a long time, girl", he said.

"You… you…" Luna said as she stands up. "You are back! You are back!"

Then she jumps over him and hug him. The boy only smiles and hugs her back.

"How? I can't… I can't believe it! Richie, is this you?!" Luna said, panting of happiness.

"I am, Luna. Nice to see you again", he replied.

"But… this can't be… You're supposed to be… dead", she said.

"Death doesn't exist, when you live with the Lord. Besides, I just came back to Earth for two main reasons. One of them was to see you back."

"Aww, Richie!"

Inside them, the flame of their last love begins to burn once again. But right in that moment, Lincoln pops up with Lily.

"Hey Luna. You were right, Lily only wanted her…" he said until he notices Richie. "Ehh… who's him?"

"You must be Luna's little brother and your baby sister Lily. Hi, I'm Richie", he introduced himself to them.

The white-haired boy stays astonished. Lily gets confused.

"Richie? Isn't it the name of the boy you met in the Hazeltucky church?" he said to Luna.

"It is, dude. He's back!" she said.

Unknown for them, Lori notices their conversation from a distance, and gets more curious after watching Richie.

"Hey girls! Come here!" she screamed to her other sisters.

In seconds, all the sisters are gathered.

"What's up, Lori?" Lynn said.

"You have to watch this. There!" Lori said.

"Who's that guy? And why is him talking with Lincoln, Luna and Lily?" Luan asked.

"And have you noticed that Luna seems to be very happy next to him?" Lola said.

"I don't know. But I shall know it", Lori said.

And so, everyone run to them. For an instance, they believe their brother and sisters are being cheated by that stranger.

"Guys! What are you doing? And who's this guy?" Lori said, watching Richie with a lifted eyebrow and a little angry.

"Yeah! Is he bothering you?!" Lynn said.

"Lynn, I'm not bothering them", Richie replied.

"Hey! How do you know my name?!" the sport girl said, surprised.

"Guys, I better explain you", Luna said.

* * *

And ten minutes later, the sisters and Lincoln get completely amazed understanding that Richie is in fact an angel. Throughout the years, the Louds have witnessed so many outrageous and extravagant things. But this one was completely in other level. An angel was talking to them like any other person. It was unbelievable. Richie looks like an average boy. No one would believe that he was really a divine being who came from Heaven by God. Regardless, the family stay cool and after listening to his great story, they start to trust him.

"So, let me understand this. You died saving Luna from a robber. But now you're an angel and came here only to see her again?" Lisa said.

"Yes, lady", Richie said.

"That's very amazing! If I wouldn't read the Bible, I may not believe you", she replied.

"Aww! You saved our sister and now you want to see her again! So romantic!" Leni said with glee.

"Yes, Leni. It is", Luna replied and chuckles.

"And that's how you fell in love with him, huh?" Lori said, joking.

"Lori! Please!" Luna said, very blushed. Richie also gets blushed by this comment.

"Well, I have to thank you, Richie. Thanks to you, our sister is now a better person", Lincoln stated.

"I can't accept it. Give thanks to Jesus. He was the real responsible for this", he replied.

"He's right. Jesus changed me", Luna said.

"This is another example of how the Lord works with us. The Bible doesn't lie when it says that the ones who accept Jesus in their lives shall not be condemned, but free of sins", Lisa stated.

"And tell us, Richie. How does Heaven look like?" Lynn asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to give such information", he said.

"Ahh. I really wanted to know", Lynn said.

"Me either", Lola and Lana said at the same time.

"I'm only going to tell you this: get ready, because what you see here on Earth is very little compared to what you're going to see in Heaven", he said.

"Ohhh! Awesome!" the twins said.

"Yeah. Listen guys, I'm very pleased to meet you and talking alongside you, but right now I want to be with Luna in private. If it's not too much annoyance, of course", he said.

"Don't worry. We are leaving now", Lori said. "Come on, guys."

Before they go, Luna whispers in Lincoln's ear.

"Thank you, bro. I love you" she said.

"No problem. Enjoy it", he said and winks to her.

* * *

After they leave, Luna and Richie stay together at the park. Holding hands, they walk while contemplating the beauty of the nature. Their hearts are now beating even more, like the bonfire which blaze never turn off. It was simply real love between two people, one of them already in the glory of our eternal Father.

"So, you're only going to stay here for twenty-four hours, do you?" Luna said, softly.

"Yes. I wish I can stay even more time, but God is the boss. He let me to return because he looked in my heart the feelings I still had for you, Luna", Richie said, softly.

"I continue playing guitar, writing and composing songs, but this time in a good way."

"Very cool. You have to show me those songs."

"Richie. How could you die? It would be great if you stay here with me."

"Easy. We're going to be together soon. It's all about time and faith."

"You're right. My family and I will go with the Lord and live forever. No more pain, no more lies, and no more evil like we're suffering now on this Earth."

"Speaking of that, I better tell you this."

"What?"

"As you can remember, I came here for two main reasons. Well, the other reason is that I have to tell you something very important, and I guess this is the right moment to do so."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Luna, your whole family will be blessed by Jesus. But you need to pray more. Recently, Satan is getting new evil techniques to betray you and make you fall in his pitfall. Don't stop to pray to God, and keep your family save."

"I will. But what kind of danger are we going to suffer?"

"You'll recognize it when it comes. Luna, what you do with your life and family God supplements it. Your brother Lincoln is about to become a strong man physically and spiritually, but he needs from you. Lori, Leni, Luan and the other sisters, all of them need you. So don't give up. These words I do not pronounce it. These words are from our Lord Jesus."

"So beautiful he is. Ok, I will fight for my family and Satan won't touch them."

"Good to hear that", he said, smiling.

"Oh, Richie…" she said, as she leans her head on his chest. He embraces her with his arms.

* * *

It was a really comfortable and romantic moment. Something was clear: even after death, these two guys will continue loving. And the best part is that this love is attached to an even bigger love coming from the one and almighty God. The sunset is coming, and the couple leaves the park and walk right to the Loud House. Night is raising and the light posts are turned on. They finally get in front of the house.

"Well, I guess this is the farewell", Richie said.

"Yeah. Are you sure you really can't stay a little bit more? Perhaps you can talk again with my siblings", Luna said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Ok…" Luna said, a little upset.

"Hey don't be sad, sweety", he said, as he grabs her chin and lifts her head kindly.

"You know, I really felt bad after you died. But when I saw Jesus, I understood that there's no fear or pain. You are now in a better place and I can be there too if I only trust on Him."

"Your words are wise. Remember that I'll be with our Lord. Never lose that faith for Him."

"Yes. I won't. Jesus and my family are first. I can't disappoint them."

"Great… But before I go…"

He then grabs Luna from her waist and head, and she puts her arms behind his neck. After glaring to each other, they culminate this warming experience with a loving and passionate kiss. There was no doubt they were born to be together.

"I love you, Richie", she said.

"I love you, Luna", he said. "See you in Heaven…"

And the rock girl walks back to the house. The boy walks away, but soon he disappears. The Lord takes him back to Heaven. Inside the house, Luna enters to her room. She's so happy that begins to cry.

"My Lord. You are so great. Thank you for this day!" she exclaimed.

Meanwhile in Heaven, Richie returns to the paradise but he's a little upset that Luna couldn't come with him. Jesus then walks towards him and puts his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Good job, Richie. Don't be concerned, she's going to be here", Jesus said.

"Right. I believe you, my Lord. Please have mercy for her and her family", he said.

"My Father will have mercy, because I'm with them", he replied.

Richie hugs the Lord by this words before they walk back to the city. Another love story has finished.

 **The End**


	15. Cursed You

Many people have been witnesses of the terrible and devastated effects witchcraft produce. This is the perfect way to destroy a life or many more. It first seems to be harmless, but soon becomes a real nightmare. Unfortunately, not everyone recognize this charade. Lucy Loud was one of them.

The young girl entered to the witchery world since too young; one and a half year ago, precisely. Today, she practices almost every aspect of this. Right now, she's doing a crystal ball session using her pets as the costumers.

"Let's see what the future is bringing up to you, Charles", Lucy said, as she rubs the crystal ball. "As I can appreciate, you're going to succeed in your dog life, only to finish up on the floor without moving. So sad."

The poor little dog gets scary by this. This Spiritism session takes place inside of Lucy's room, and Lynn obviously is not there. In that moment, Lincoln invites himself to the room.

"Hey, Lucy. Mom asks if you are going to…" he said before getting startled because the complete room is covered with black wallpaper. Also, a grief atmosphere inside there can be felt.

For many days, Lincoln has witnessed the strange and spooky antics Lucy makes and he didn't mind, until now.

"What's going on here?" he said, frustrated.

"I'm on a session. Can you please leave?" Lucy said.

"Are you still doing that?" he said. Then he sees Charles trembling. "What did you do to the dog?"

"I just told him how would be his final destiny", Lucy replied.

Lincoln sighs. "Stop doing it. You're scaring him. Perhaps that's the reason he's not a brave dog. Also, don't do it either with them", he said, pointing to Cliff, Walt, and Geo.

"But…" Lucy said.

"No. In fact, you pets go out of here", he said before open the door. The pets run away out of the room, relief.

"Why did you do that?" Lucy protested.

"You're scaring our pets, Lucy", Lincoln said.

"And how am I going to practice my Spiritual sessions? I can't do it with you because you get scary as well", she said.

"I have a better idea. Why don't you stop doing it?" he asked.

In her eight years of life, no one have had the audacity of telling her to stop doing spooky things, not even her parents. This really surprised her, and much more by the fact it came from her older brother. Regardless of feeling bothered inside her, Lucy keeps calmed and talks with her usual low and deep voice.

"I don't get it, Linc. You never before cared about my activities, but now you're telling me to not do Spiritism?" she said.

"I do, because I'm not blinded anymore. Please, don't do this", Lincoln said, glaring to her.

"Sigh. Ok. I won't continue", she replied, upset.

"Great. And take out this wallpaper from the room", he said and leaves.

Although not showing it, Lucy is really upset. Lincoln interrupted her and now ordered her to not doing Spiritism. That was like a bad taste in her mouth.

"I can't get mad against him. Besides, I can do other things aside of talking with the crystal ball", she said in her mind.

The following days Lucy is busted once again by Lincoln, who nags her due to every spooky activities she does. Some of them include eating blood pudding like a vampire, practicing the Ouija, watching horror movies, and doing death rituals. All of this makes the goth girl to feel even more stressed and frustrated against him, getting to the point of feeling almost hate for him.

* * *

THREE WEEKS LATER

Lucy is in her room, walking in circles. Her frustration against Lincoln becomes into anger. Lynn is playing with a baseball on her bed.

"I can't believe this. I can't do anything without him, nagging and teasing me", Lucy said to Lynn. "Who dares to be? Everyone do whatever they want except me. Is not fair."

"He tells you those because is for own good, sis", Lynn replied.

"What? Are you in his side?"

"I am. Believe or not, those activities you do are quite strange and spooky. And they can even bring you troubles."

"Troubles? The only trouble here is that Lincoln is behaving like a jerk with me."

"Hey! More respect for him!"

"When did you become so protective towards him? You are supposed to support me on this", Lucy said.

"I do support you, but in the good games. This is not a good game. Besides, I'm protective with him after he showed me how bad and awful I was against him", Lynn replied.

"Yeah, sure. But it is not an excuse to ban me from doing my hobbies", Lucy protested.

"I don't know, Lucy. I guess it's the best. Aside of you, none of us like your hobbies. I mean, look it by yourself. Speaking with deaths, practicing the Tarot, pretending to be a vampire?! Honestly that doesn't sound rad. It's weird and scary", Lynn said.

"You offend me with those comments", Lucy replied.

"I'm sorry sis. But it's true. I won't lie you", Lynn said.

"Sigh. This sucks…" Lucy said, now getting even more angry. "What kind of family is this?! Where you can't do what you like the most?!"

"You can do what you like the most here…"

"And so why can't I practice mine?!"

"Easy, Lucy. You sound angry."

"I am! I can't take it anymore! I hate this!"

In just that moment, Lucy gets desperate. She was usually the most silent sister of the house, but now she's the loudest.

"If you're gonna act like this, I'm out of this", Lynn said before exit the room and close the door.

Staying alone in her room, Lucy begins to stumble in the floor due to the frustration. She strongly believes that Lincoln doesn't care for her. This fake feeling starts to grow up inside her heart. And then, it happens…

Lucy remembers to her great grandma Harriet and her spells book. She then takes out of the closet the book. Still with a feud against her only brother, Lucy doesn't doubt it and looks for a spell. When she finds it, she pronounces its words:

 _"By the power of this spell… I cursed you, Lincoln Loud, for not letting me have fun. May this be a lesson for you. Never meddle with me."_

"Alright. I did it. I have to thank you, great grandma. Although there's a possibility this won't come true like the last time. Anyway, I tried it."

But what she doesn't know is that it will come true, but in a different and much more terrible way…

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

It's dinner time and everybody, except Lucy, is at the dining table.

"Lucy, sweety! Come down here! Dinner's ready!" Rita yelled.

While waiting for the goth girl, Luna realizes that Lincoln, who's sit next to her, looks a little worried.

"Bro? What happens?" Luna asked.

"I don't know. Since I woke up this morning, I've been feeling something… like… the presence of someone… But it's not good. It's spiteful…" he replied.

"You know, I also feel it. I thought it was just me."

"Hey guys? Do you feel it, too?" Lynn said, who is sit in front of them.

"Wait! Can you feel it?" Luna asked her.

"Yes. It's very uncomfortable", Lynn replied.

Just then, Lucy pops up in front of the dining table.

"I'm here. What's for dinner?" she said.

All the sisters and the parents were talking, but after they look back to Lucy, their conversation ends and their faces turned from happiness into shiver. They get horrified.

"Lucy… honey… what happened to you?" Rita said, horrified.

"What? Why do you look me like that?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Look it by yourself…" Lola said and gives to Lucy her mirror.

The goth girl takes a look in the mirror, only to find out a gruesome discovery. Her whole skin is covered by red and big welts of grotesque sigh. It was scary enough that Lucy expels a scream and drops the mirror, which falls on the floor, breaking it in the process. Desperately, Lucy checks her arms and legs. It appears that all her body is infected with the welts.

"What's happening to me?!" Lucy exclaimed, and enters in panic.

"Stay cool, Lucy. Stay cool", Lynn Sr. said. "We better send you to a hospital."

"That won't be necessary", Lisa stated. "Send her to my room. I'll handle this."

And the parents take Lucy to Lisa's and Lily's room. Lucy is so frightened she can't move, so she's carried by Lynn Sr. While this happens, Lincoln starts to feel closer that spiteful presence he mentioned before. Luna and Lynn are also starting to feel it stronger.

* * *

In the second floor, Lisa proceeds to make some exams to Lucy to figure out what kind of disease she's suffering. Ten minutes later, Lisa gets the results.

"Based on the exams, I sadly have to inform you that… I don't know what Lucy has", Lisa said.

"What do you mean you don't know it? Isn't supposed you're smart?!" Lynn said, upset.

"Yes, but the analysis doesn't found anything. It is not an allergic reaction or produced by some external agent like a virus, protist or bacteria", she explained.

"This was hopeless. I'm gonna take her to the hospital right now!" Lynn Sr. said.

"Dad, I think it isn't a good idea. Lisa knows what she says, and in the hospital doctors may tell us the same", Lincoln said.

Lynn Sr. sighs and surrenders. "Alright. Perhaps you are right."

But suddenly, Lucy starts to scream of pain. She's lying on Lisa's bed when all of the sudden she begins to squirm on the bed. Her siblings and parents gets even more concerned. The poor girl was suffering of an extreme pain.

"Lucy?! What's happening to you?! Answer me, daughter!" Rita said, very worried.

In that moment, Lucy sees again to her mom and siblings. But something's wrong…

* * *

As she looks to them, she also look a strange figure in a corner of the room. This figure is dark and has hallucinated eyes complemented with a terrifying grin. Lucy gets panicked after watching it. She also sees that the creature is holding something on its hands. When she sees carefully what it is, she gets even more panicked when she realizes that what the creature is holding on its right hand is a doll of herself. On the other hand its holding a needle, which it has the shape like a sting. The scary creature then nails the needle on the doll's back. Immediately, Lucy starts to feel the intense pain of before. And as she screams and squirms, the creature laughs at her with a sinister laughter. This was like a horror movie; the creature was torturing Lucy with a voodoo doll.

"Stop it! STOP IT!" Lucy screamed of agony.

Her parents and siblings get confused.

"What are you saying?" Rita said to her.

"Tell it. Tell it to stop! PLEASE!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh God. What's going on with her?!" Lynn Sr. said.

After five terrible minutes, Lucy finally stops yelling. She then falls asleep.

"What was all of that?!" Lola said.

"Weird!" Leni said.

"I don't really know. But maybe I can do another study to her tomorrow. What I recommend for now is letting her to sleep", Lisa said.

"Ok. If you say so", Lynn Sr. said and carries Lucy back to her room.

"Kids, we better go to sleep as well. Let's hope that Lucy get better", Rita said and walks back to her room.

* * *

All the rest of sisters go to sleep. Only Lincoln, Luna and Lynn stay with Lisa.

"Lisa, I'm not sure but I feel something terrible is happening to Lucy", he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's true, sis. I feel it, too", Luna said.

"Me too", Lynn said.

"Ok. But what can it be?" Lisa asked again.

"I don't know. I'm gonna figure it out. But that would be until tomorrow", Lincoln said.

"Ok", Lisa said.

And they walk back to their respective rooms. This was going to be a very long night for Lucy. As she sleeps, she begins to dream, and the horrible dark creature appears inside the dream, smiling. Lucy is too afraid.

"What do you want?! Leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she exclaimed in the dream.

But the creature begins to laugh… again…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I guess this would be my darkest story. After all, the topic of this chapter and the next one focus on the consequences of witchcraft and curses. Remember to check and read my other stories; "The Loud House: If I Were a Christian" and "The Loud House: Not so Smart". Let your reviews and add them in your favorite stories list. Jesus lives forever. God bless you and see you next time ;)**


	16. Let me Free

The next morning Lucy wakes up, completely bathed in sweat. She hardly slept due to the constant nightmares she suffered last night. The goth girl was getting even more mad. Minutes after waking up, she once more sees again the black creature in front of her.

"Why can't you let me alone?!" Lucy said.

But the creature only chuckles in a mocking way. The girl is so tired and hurt that she can't speak anymore and only stays on her bed.

Because of this situation, Lucy doesn't go to the school. Her siblings neither go, as they're too concerned about her status and preferred to stay and keep an eye on her. The family won't let alone one of them. Lisa continues her studies on Lucy trying to figure out what's the trouble, all of them resulting in fail. The smart girl can't search for any solution. Minutes later, she's called by Lincoln, who is gathered in Luan's and Luna's room with Lynn and Luna.

"I've done any kind of studies on her, and nothing. I can't find out what's producing her sickness", Lisa said, sit on Luna's bed next to Lynn.

"We know you haven't found it yet. And you won't", Lincoln said.

"What do you mean?" Lisa sked.

"Lincoln states what Lucy is suffering is not biologic, natural, or humanistic… something like that", Lynn said after getting confused by her own words.

"She means that it's something that science can't probe", Luna said.

"Wait a moment! Are you perhaps telling me that this can be…" Lisa said.

"Yes. It's something supernatural", Lincoln replied.

"Hmm… I never thought on that before, and maybe you're right. But are you sure Lucy's sickness is being produced by some unnatural interference?" Lisa asked.

"Absolutely. And we are sure because we can feel it", Lincoln said.

"That annoying presence we felt yesterday appears to become from a demonic source. After we talked about it and did a pray, we're now pretty sure Lucy is suffering from a filthy spirit", Luna said. The question is: How did she get involved on it?"

"Well, she were practicing some witchcraft. That could be the main reason", Lincoln stated.

"Is that's the case, Lucy is in a very dangerous situation. Witchcraft is very risky and puts the practitioner into a serious jeopardy", Lisa said.

"Yes, but I told her to stop doing it", Lincoln said.

"Maybe she didn't hear you. The day before yesterday she was nuts because of that", Lynn added.

All the siblings begin to think. Until Lincoln gets a conclusion.

"I guess we only have a solution: Go and talk with Lucy", he said.

* * *

Right in that moment, a scream can be heard from Lucy's room. Lincoln, Lisa, Lynn and Luna run to it. Lucy is suffering from a new series of excruciation by the devil creature, who continues nailing the sting on the doll, this time on her stomach. But when Lincoln and the others enter the room, the creature suddenly scares and flies away. Lucy notices this after the pain goes away.

"Lucy! Are you ok, sis?!" Lynn said.

"Yes, I guess. The pain is over", Lucy said.

"Alright. Listen Lucy, we need to ask you something", Lincoln said.

"What?"

"We think this disease you have is produced by something beyond a simple virus. Tell us, have you done some kind of occultist ritual or magic spells?" he said.

The goth girl is taken unprepared with this question. She doesn't want to say it, knowing that it can get her into even more troubles.

"I… I haven't done any of those things…" she lied.

"Are you sure?" Luna said.

"Yes... I am…" Lucy replied.

This innocent words don't betray the boy and sisters. They can feel Lucy is lying. She's hiding something.

"Ok, Lucy. We better let you here to rest", Lincoln said before he and the others leave the room.

But immediately they leave, the creature returns. Lucy panics.

"Wait! Guys! Please don't leave me alone! Please don't leave me alone!" Lucy exclaimed.

They come back to the room, and the creature flees. Remember that this creature can only be seen by Lucy.

"What happens?" Lincoln said.

"Don't go! Stay here with me!" she said, almost crying.

"Why? Why should we stay here with you?" Lincoln said, frowned.

"Lucy, don't lie. We do know you're hiding us something. If you don't tell us we can't help you", Luna said.

"Luna's right. Please, sister. Let us help you. Answer me, did you make some ritual or magic spell?"

The goth girl however refuses to confess.

"Let's go girls, now", Lincoln said, as he and the others are about to leave.

Lucy wouldn't support another time of pain. The creature is just waiting to attack again.

* * *

"OK! I confess it! I did make a ritual!" Lucy finally said.

The siblings get closer to her bed.

"What did you do?" Lincoln asked.

"I pronounced a magic curse that I found on great grandma Harriet book! I did it to deliver a curse against…" she said, but doesn't finish the sentence.

"Against what?! Answer me!" Lincoln said, getting now frustrated.

"Against you, Lincoln!" Lucy said.

Luna, Lynn and Lisa gets astonished by this. But not as much as Lincoln gets. The white haired boy can't believe what his younger sister did.

"I did it because I was mad that you prohibited me to do my spiritual hobbies. I'm really sorry!" Lucy said, voice breaking.

"Lucy! What have you done?!" Lincoln replied, horrified.

"But it seems it didn't work. You're ok…" Lucy said.

"No! No! LUCY! Can't you see it?! It doesn't work on me because the Holy Spirit is in me. But instead the curse fell on YOU!" he exclaimed.

The day can't get worse, and she gets this news. The curse which was supposed to affect Lincoln is now affecting her. Lucy is very shocked.

"But… But how?!" she said.

"That's the power of God. If you send a curse against a son of God, the curse will go back to you, like a boomerang. Now you are the victim here, suffering of your own curse", Lisa said.

"I can't believe it…" Lincoln said.

"I'm really sorry… I regret of what I did…" Lucy said.

"It's not enough! You are cursed, Lucy. And all because you tried to curse your own brother! How could you?!" Luna said, angry.

* * *

"Ok, Ok… Enough! What is done, is done. We should pray for her. Is the only way she can get free of this", Lincoln said.

"Guys… I feel so stupid… Look everything that is happening… and it's all my fault…" Lucy said, crying. "Now I should suffer the presence of that creature and your anger against me…"

"Come on, Lucy, don't say that. We're sorry to react in this way. You're going to be ok", Lincoln said, as he gives her a humble smile while stroking her head. This cheers up the little goth.

"Wait! Did you said creature?" Lynn asked.

"I did. Since yesterday a black and scary creature flies around me, toying with me and torturing me with a voodoo doll", Lucy said. "But when you reached my room it disappears. If you go, it will come back. Guys, please help me. I can't support more excruciation…"

The kids figures out in seconds that this creature is in fact a demon. They fortunately know the cure.

"Alright, Lucy", Luna said. "Just let me tell you something: That creature hides but not from us, but from Jesus."

"What?" Lucy said.

"Remember when I told you about my experience on Hazeltucky? Before I became Christian, I see on a dream a demon laughing at me. He was there because I let him to enter my life due to the sins I practiced. Something similar happened to you", Luna said.

"You mean all of this happens due to the sin?"

"Yes, sis. And witchcraft is a very terrible sin."

"I thought it was innocent."

"That's what it pretends to look. But is a wolf in sheep's clothing."

"Dear God. What can I do?"

"You should do what I do in those moments of agony. You should look for Jesus", Luna replied.

"Lucy, pray to Him. All of us met Him and is not bad or boring as some people believe. Trust me, Jesus is the one who can save you from this", Lincoln said.

"Ok… If he's really real and can save me, I believe you", Lucy replied.

"Good. And don't worry, we're going to help you to pray. Are you ready, girls?" Lincoln said.

"We are", Luna, Lynn and Lisa said at the same time.

* * *

And with no time to lose, they start to pray. Lucy begins to beg to God with the following words:

 _"Jesus. If you are real, I want to apologize by my behavior and for doing witchcraft. Now I'm living the consequences of this. I don't want to suffer this anymore. Please Jesus, save my life and let me free from this terrible experience…"_

Although with some difficulty, she's able to do the pray. Her honest words come to the ears of Him, who immediately descends right to her room. Suddenly, Lucy begins to watch something. Her room looks different, and she can see her siblings praying and holding their hands. In that moment, the demon appears and tries to attack Lucy in a desperate way. But before he can touch her, Jesus grabs his hand and with a powerful kick pushes him away. While this happens, Lucy can hear her siblings praying this:

 _"In the name of Jesus, we rebuke any evil spirit from our sister!"  
_

She notices that every time they keep praying, Jesus' clothes start to glow even more. The demon groans to Him, but He punches him. The blow is so powerful that the creature is knocked down the ground. Jesus looks to him, as flames of fire can be seen on His eyes. The demon is incredibly scared.

"Listen, demon! Let this girl free and disappear! By the power that is given by my Father!" Jesus said with a strong voice.

And after this words the demon screams of pain and starts to disintegrate until no trail of him is left. Lucy is so amazed by the power of Him. She never before has seen so immense power. The vampires and werewolves she usually sees on movies and novels can't get not even a little close to Jesus' magnificent prowess. He was in fact God in person. After this, He looks closely to her with a smile.

"Lucy, is time to change", he said.

* * *

And in a matter of seconds, He leaves the room in a whirl of fire. He goes at the exact moment when Lincoln and the other sisters finish their pray.

"How're you, Lucy?" Lincoln asked her.

"I'm… I'm ok", Lucy replied, glaring to her brother.

"Sis, look! Your skin!" Lynn said.

Incredibly, Lucy's skin is recovering. The horrible welts which covered her whole body are disappearing, and the pain she suffered before as well. But most important, the demon doesn't exist anymore. The girl now feels better than ever, after she experienced the true power that comes from the almighty God, the ruler and creator of everything.

"It's a miracle…" Lucy said, with her eyes covered in tears.

She then hugs Lincoln.

"Thank you, Linc. I'm sorry for not listening to you. I won't practice witchcraft or Spiritism. No more!" she said, as the warm hands of her beloved brother hugs her.

"It's a pleasure, Lucy. We love you", he replied.

Luna, Lynn and Lisa also join the hug. That day, the kids become heroes for their eight years old sister. Moments after, Lucy asks them how to become part of the team of God and to get His incredible power. The siblings tell her with joy. And in this way, Lucy makes the pray of faith, and seconds after doing it, she can feel how the power of the Holy Spirit descends and gets inside of her soul and body.

"Now this is real power that runs through my veins. This deserves a poem", she said with a big smile.

"Yes. But before you write your new poem. Where's the book?" Luna asked, referring to great grandma Harriet book.

* * *

Although it hurts her for a brief seconds because it was a family relic, Lucy then understands that it was better to get rid of that spiteful book. So she gives it to Lincoln, who gives it to Lisa, who burns it in a bonfire outside of the house, in the backyard. The fumes produced by the burned paper of the great grandma Harriet's spell book were as black as coal. For an instant, also, an unpleasant stench can be smelled coming from the fire. But then it vanishes completely in the air.

"Wow! That book was indeed evil!" Lynn said, as she and the others contemplate the bonfire.

"Anyway. We're not be concerned anymore with those absurd things", Lincoln said.

"Yes. And don't worry. When I get back to my room, I'll put on the garbage all my spiritual stuff. As the Lord said to me: Is time to change", Lucy said, and then she embraces Lincoln.

"You know guys, I guess this was some of Satan's attacks Richie warned me about", Luna said.

"In effect. Danger is becoming bigger every day. And we must be prepared for anything", Lisa said.

"Don't worry, guys. We do are prepared, cause the Lord is with us", Lincoln said, as he puts his sigh in the blue sky.

* * *

 _Come now, let us settle the matter, says the Lord._ _Though your sins are like scarlet, they shall be as white as snow;_ _though they are red as crimson,_ _they shall be like wool._

Isaiah 1:18

 **The End**

* * *

 **Hello guys. Remember to let your reviews and check my other stories. God bless you. Bye ;)**


	17. Author's Letter

**Hello everyone. This chapter is very short as it's in fact a response for those readers who have asked me why I wrote a fanfic about The Loud House with a Christian view. Well, this is going to be my answer. Also, read the whole chapter first and then comment whatever you want, please. I really don't like when you comment without even read before the story.**

* * *

When I watched for the first time The Loud House I said to myself that this show will be a success. And indeed it became a success. The plot was captivating, and the characters were entertained. But everything changed until I discovered this show does not defend the family. Those who are Christians like me or have grown in a family under high moral values will understand that what this show promotes is not correct, is not normal and will never be.

God is our creator, and he created laws so we can live and interact with each other. Some of those are the moral laws, and one of them tells that family and sexual relationships must be develop between male and female, and that's all. How can you pretend to be more intelligent than God to say that two men or two women can have sex? Human beings are NOT gods to decide what is good or evil. If God create us, that doesn't mean he decides what is good or evil? If He says "don't do this because is bad", it means is true because he's the omniscient god who create every human being of this planet, the stars and the universe in general, doesn't it?

How can some people pretend to be smarter and stronger than God to create their own laws towards family, if God already imposed the model of the real family? How can those producers of TV shows for children believe that promoting something created by sexual violence or parental absence?

After I watched what this show promoted, and not only this show, but also others like Steven Universe, Clarence, Gravity Falls and The Legend of Korra, I thought I can't stay with my arms crossed while looking to the poor and innocent kids getting betrayed and confused with such immorality. I don't care if they promote it on shows like The Simpsons or Family Guy as those are adult cartoons, but when they do on children cartoons it's another topic. So I decided to create this fanfics, to defend the family and the moral values.

This letter I wrote was not made to offend or hurt someone, so please don't come with reviews about me doing homophobia, racism or any other type of discrimination. Remember that we need to have mercy and pray for LGBT community, as many of them became in that way because some of the following reasons:

*They were raped during childhood or as teenagers.  
*They born without a father or mother.  
*They were raised under a hard environment of maleness, feminism or racism.

As a result, the people who become members of LGBT are prone to suffer suicide attempts, depression, sexual diseases like AIDS, marriage infidelity, sadomasochism, addiction to drugs and porn. Also, they can unleash violent behavior, split personality, or even become rapists. If there's some guy who experienced this or met someone with this problems and is reading this, he/she would know this is a reality. I'm not here to tell you lies.

So please respect these people, pray for them, help them to overcome their problems but with the power of God and his son Jesus Christ. With only that you pray for that man or woman in the name of Jesus that person will begin to feel the power of the almighty God who loves them as well and wants to make them free, makes them free of the sin and evil!

Enough of hiding from God. Adam and Eve tried this after they sinned against God's rules, and He found them anyway. Please don't hide from Him. And if you're a son of God like me, is time to stand up, declare that you belong to Christ, and start to fight for your family, your friends, and for your town. Jesus can do it, he only needs to hear us pronouncing his name with faith and bravery. No more discrimination between men and women, no more sexual misconducts, no more lies on the TV and movies. Is time to proclaim the name of the One who died for us in a cross.

I hope with this letter I could encourage you to make a difference. To begin a new phase in your life. Never stop praying, never surrender by the Devil, and never give up. This time is for the courageous. Pray for your family, for your friends, for your country, for those TV producers, for the president, for everybody.

* * *

 _For the Spirit God gave us does not make us timid, but gives us power, love and self-discipline._ _So do not be ashamed of the testimony about our Lord or of me his prisoner. Rather, join with me in suffering for the gospel, by the power of God._ _He has saved us and called us to a holy life—not because of anything we have done but because of his own purpose and grace. This grace was given us in Christ Jesus before the beginning of time_ _._

2 Timothy 1:7-9

 **God bless you so much. See you later :)**


	18. I Want a Mom

How many of you did remember this:

"It's funny. I didn't know Lincoln is sick", Luan said.

"Yes. He got a flu when he got wet from the rain after he attended to an important issue with Clyde and his dads", Luna said.

If you didn't remember it, this dialog is from the chapter "A Day with Luan". And have you asked yourselves what was that important issue Lincoln attend with Clyde and his dads? Well, in this chapter you'll figure it out. But first, we need to go back some days ago.

* * *

Clyde McBride is doing his daily activities at his home, specifically cleaning the Cleopawtra's and Nepurrtiti's sandbox. He's doing it while looking to the TV, which is broadcasting a movie. In that moment, the movie shows a scene where a toddler runs to his mom's arms and hugs him. Clyde looks it with a little feeling of melancholy. Despite this, he finishes his duty just when his parents come in to the living room. He turns off the TV.

"Clyde, champ? Have you finished to clean the cats' sandbox?" Howard said.

"Yes, dad. I'm the cat specialist here, so doing such chore like that isn't a hard job for me", he said before the cats jump over him and gets tangled in his hair.

"Those are good news, son. Are you ready for school?" Harold said.

"Yes. I rather go now", Clyde said and grabs his backpack. "See ya, dads!"

"Bye son! Remember to not talk with strangers, or accept free rides, or getting into street holes, or being chased by dogs, or…" Howard said.

"Easy, big boy. He'll be fine", Harold replied, grabbing his couple from the shoulder.

In his way to school, Clyde begins to remember that boy from the movie hugging his mother. This was the key to open a door from a little space inside his mind which contains many locked thoughts he got during his young life. Many of them was a question that sometimes flies around his head: How would it feel to have a mother? This and many other questions are covered by the reason he has his own family, although without any female presence. Clyde gets a little frowned by this.

When finally gets to the school, he sees Lincoln coming in a rush.

"Lincoln! Are you ok? Where did you go?" Clyde asked.

"Sorry Clyde… I woke up late", Lincoln said, panting of exhaustion.

"That's weird. You never get up late."

"There's always a first time for everything. I had to stay with Lynn for some box sparring."

"Really? And how's she doing?"

"I don't know."

"How can't you know it? Isn't that you were doing sparring with you?"

"No. She was helping me with my sparring."

"Wait! Are you practicing boxing?!" Clyde said, very impressed for his buddy.

"Yes, I am. It's a very good exercise, plus it's my inception to learn self-defense", Lincoln replied.

"Wow! Cool! And why did you decide to learn that?"

"As the only man of my family (including my dad of course) I shall be ready for everything, and that includes protect and defend my sisters."

"Amazing! Speaking of women…"

"Here we go again. What are you gonna said now about Lori?" Lincoln said and rolls his eyes, assuming Clyde is going to fantasize again with his older sister.

"Not this time. I really wanted to talk with you about something else…" Clyde replied.

"Oh! Ok, sure. What is about?" Lincoln said.

And Clyde tells to his best friend the issue. During the break the resume the talk and after school while walking back home, they continue talking. A face of concern was painted on Lincoln after he listens the whole situation Clyde told. Like the brother he was to him for six years, Lincoln is willing to help his friend no matter what, but sadly he doesn't have any solution right now. They get to Lincoln's house.

"That's everything I can tell you now, bro", Clyde said.

"I understand you, my friend. Listen, what you want to do is a very risky business. I recommend you for now to think carefully and meditate about this. We can continue talking tomorrow at your house if you want", Lincoln said.

"Good idea. Well, see you tomorrow", Clyde said as he walks back to his house.

"Bye, Clyde", Lincoln said, waving his hand.

* * *

Once inside his home sweet home, Lincoln climbs up the stairs and gets inside to Luan's and Luna's room. There, Luan is checking her website for some updates and Luna is trying to write a new song for her melody.

"Hey Luna. Can you have a brief moment to talk with me, please?" Lincoln asked after climbing to her sister's bed.

"Sure, bro. I need a break anyway. Writing song is a hard job", Luna replied.

"Good", he said and sits next to her. "Listen, this is a very delicate topic I will talk with you, so please I beg you to keep this only between us. I'll tell to our parents soon."

"Ok, bro. My mouth will be closed. I promise", Luna said before doing a funny pantomime closing the _zipper_ of her mouth with a padlock.

"Hey! Can I get invited to your _secret club_?" Luan said and laughs, meddling in their conversation. "Get it?! I'm serious, I want to know what you're talking about."

"Ok, Luan. But you must stay quiet, alright?" Lincoln said.

"Of course!" she replied and makes the exactly same pantomime Luna did.

And the boy tells to his sisters all the situation around Clyde and his dilemma. Five minutes later, Lincoln ends his tale. A feeling of sadness but confusion invaded Luan's and Luna's mind. Regardless, they keep calmed to not scare their brother, who looks something perturbed due to his own nerves.

"I really don't know what to do. I feel so pointless", Lincoln said, looking downwards.

"Bro, don't say that, please", Luna said, rubbing his back.

"It's true, Luna!" he replied and sighs. "I'm known to be 'the man with the plan' here, but in this moment I'm empty. And this problem is so… what's the word?... difficult…" he said.

"In our life we'll suffer hard moments. Look at me, for example. Not every day I'm smiling or telling jokes, right? But that doesn't mean I won't smile again, right?" Luan said.

"Right", he said.

"What Luan tries to say is that no matter the problem, there's always a scape or solution to it. We just have to keep our attitude and courage", Luna said.

"Yes. But what can I do now?" he said.

"Honestly, I don't know. But what I do recommend you is to talk this with Jesus", Luna said.

"True! Instead of asking us, why don't you ask Him? We're not gods, but he does", Luan added.

"Of course! Luan, you're a genius!" Lincoln said.

"And I believed Lisa was the genius here", she replied, joking. All of them laugh to this.

"I didn't commit a mistake to come here with you. Thanks, girls", he said with a smile.

"Haha! No problem, dude", Luna said and chuckles.

"Come here, you cutie", Luan said before she, Lincoln and Luna embrace in a big hug.

"Remember you have our support and prays, dude. And we won't tell anyone about this", Luna said and gives him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you", Lincoln said, a little blushed.

After that, the boy heads to his room. Before sleep, he prays to the Lord about this new problem his friend Clyde is messing with. Without hiding any word to Him, Lincoln talks to God.

 _"My Lord. My best friend Clyde has a strong desire to run away from his house. His mind is full of thoughts about having a mother, and now he wants to leave a find her. You know God that despite he loves living with his two dads, he doesn't feel comfortable anyway. Please Lord, help us with this situation. Show me what to do, because… I'm really scared of losing my buddy… in the name of Jesus…"_

During that cheery moment, Jesus answers to Lincoln his petition. Relief with the answer and the fact his God will handle it, the white haired boy jumps on his bed and sleeps.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Lincoln walks to Clyde's house to talk about his dilemma. With an optimistic behavior and the assurance that everything will go for good, the boy walks with security right to see his friend. The sky is clear and it doesn't appear it will rain, so Lincoln doesn't bring with him a coat nor an umbrella. When he gets to the McBride residence, Clyde welcomes him and the two guys go to Clyde's room. Their new conversation begins.

"Bro, yesterday I talked with God and he told me what to do", Lincoln said.

"Alright. And what did he tell you?" Clyde said, with a smell of skepticism.

"As hard as it can be for me… if you really decide to leave, go ahead. I can't force you to do something you don't want to", he said.

Clyde looks that his best friend was talking with sincerity. Despite their strong friendship, Lincoln was supporting him to go away.

"Are you perhaps agree that I go away? Aren't you sad or annoyed by this?" Clyde said, with an angry tone.

"I am! I really am!" Lincoln said, avoiding to cry. "You're my best and only friend. I do have sisters and I love them so much, but I also have one buddy who's like the brother I never had."

"Lincoln…"

"I'm really worried about this. But you took your choice. I can't go against your will. Also, I know you won't change of mind, not even if kneel in front of you. The only thing I can tell you is that whatever you go or do, you'll be always my best friend."

These words are enough for Clyde, who quickly hugs his friend. Regardless of the bad situations they suffer, their friendship is stronger than a diamond. And although Clyde doesn't believe so much about Jesus' love, he was happy that his friend experienced that amazing change in his life thanks to the God of the Bible.

"Are you really sure about this, Clyde?" Lincoln said, breaking the hug.

"I am. Eleven years living with my dads and everything was ok. But then I started to see those kids, including you, with their mothers walking to school, while I was walking with… two dads. Despite I don't really hate my parents and I do enjoy living with them, many times I got that thought about how good a mother can be. How's the feeling of… hugging her and telling her how much I love her. I want to feel that love. I already know how a father love, but now I want to know how a mother love", Clyde said.

With a terrible lump in his throat, Lincoln feels very bad by this. He has a mother, and he do know what motherly love is and how ugly it feels when you don't have it. He instantly recognizes the big pain Clyde has in his heart.

"I heard my parents adopt me, so that means the woman who brought me to this world is there somewhere. I'm going to find her because that's my supposed real family."

"When are you going to leave?" Lincoln asked.

"In a few days at the morning before my dads wake up", Clyde said.

"Do you need money? I can give you if you want."

"No thanks. I saved enough money to rent an apartment and buy food."

"And how are you supposed to find her?"

"I got some information about my adoption."

A flashback begins. It shows Clyde in the attic of his house searching in some boxes, until he finds the papers and other stuff about his adoption. He takes these papers and saves them in his backpack, and then climbs down of the attic. The flashback ends.

"I have everything under control. No worries", Clyde said.

"Ok… Listen, perhaps you don't feel the love of a mom, but the love you can feel is the love Jesus offers you", Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, please. I don't really believe so much about Him. If he really loves us, tell me why does he admit so much violence and lies in this world? If he really loves me, tell me why can't I have a mother?"

"Clyde, God do loves you and everybody. The problem is that people don't look for Him. He gave us the free will to decide which path to take; if the good path or the evil path. Sadly, many people in this years are choosing the wrong option. God doesn't like all this immorality and spite we're looking now, but if people don't come to Him, they will finish alone and God will answer to them 'You chose to live without me, so you're going to live without me'. And that's the reason we're in this horrible world of pain."

"You have a point. Anyway, I won't stay here missing that love. I won't stop until I find my family."

"Ok. I only can blessed you, my friend. God bless you and he will protect you."

The two boys share another hug before Lincoln exits the house. But during his way, an unexpected rain falls all over the town. The poor white haired boy gets wet by the fast drops of water coming from the clouds, producing him at the same time to get cold. This makes him to catch a flu days later.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

While Lincoln recovers from his flu after being isolated in his room, Clyde gets ready to abandon his house. At 5:00 a.m. with a solid decision and no fear, his mission to find his real mother began. Before leaving he let a letter to his dads. Although first thought to tell them personally, he then believed it would be too painful and a letter would be better. He lets the letter on a desk and then exits the house… forever.

Minutes later, Howard and Harold wake up. Howard walks yawning to Clyde's room.

"Clyde, is time to wake up", he said.

But soon he discovers that the boy is not there. He checks the bathroom and nothing. Howard panics.

"Harold!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Harold said, walking out of his room.

"Clyde is not here!" Howard said.

"What?! Are you kidding?"

"Do you think I'm kidding?!"

The couple checks the whole house, only to realize Clyde is not in the house.

"Ok, ok. Calm down, Howie. He may not be so far. Let's call the police", Harold said.

"Alright. I will ask the neighbors if they looked him", Howard said.

But when Harold is about to call the police through the phone on the desk, he notices the letter.

"Howard! Look at this!"

"What is it?"

Then the two of them read the letter Clyde wrote. It says:

 _"Dear fathers. I took a decision on my life. Like any other human being, I came from the relationship between a man and a woman. For a long time without telling you I wished and asked myself how does it feel to have a mother. I couldn't hide that feeling anymore. With this letter, I want to tell you that I left your house because I want to meet that woman who is in fact my mother. Please don't think I hate or despise you. I'm very grateful with you two. Thanks for being so nice parents with me. You did a nice job and I will never forget you. I hope you can forgive me, but this is my goal. I really want to meet the love of a mother. Goodbye, dads. Love you, Clyde."_

Howard and Harold can't believe what they read. In a few seconds, they were possessed by sadness, but also with disappointment and anger. The boy whom they took care, educated, and loved just abandoned them. A strong pain in the heart appears in the gay couple, which makes them to cry. It was really hard to lose a child.

* * *

One hour later in the Loud residence, Lincoln is talking with his parents at the living room.

"I really going to miss him. Why did it happen?" Lincoln said, with tears on his eyes. Rita hugs him.

"I wish to have an answer for that, sweety", Rita said, trying to console her only son.

"This is really bad. I only hope Clyde is ok. Poor boy", Lynn Sr. said.

Suddenly, the doorbell sounds. Lynn Sr. walks and opens the door. Howard and Harold are at the other side.

"Howard! Harold! Did you know about…" Lynn Sr. said.

"Yes, we did", Howard said. "And we're here for your son!"

"Mr. McBride, what happens?" Lincoln said, whipping his tears and walks to them.

"Clyde left home and all due to your fault!" Harold said.

"My fault? Why?" Lincoln said.

"You filled Clyde's mind with your stupid ideas about Christianity and now he's alone somewhere in the outsiders!" Harold said.

"And why are you so sure I did that?!" Lincoln said, getting upset.

"Cause we know about your transformation", Howard said, pointing him. "Clyde told us. So, it's not strange that you was the one who told him to escape from us. What do you think, that we can't be parents as good as yours?!

"Hey! Easy, you two!" Lynn Sr. said. "You can't come here and incriminate my son in that way!"

"You better shut up, Lynn! Your son taught to our son homophobia! And I guess who taught him about hating your gay neighbors!" Harold said, implying that Lynn Sr. is the real fault here.

"How dare you?! We didn't do that!" Rita said, interfering in the conversation to defend her husband.

"You're lying! All of you are homophobic!" Howard exclaimed.

"Homophobic?!" Lincoln said, interfering. "Do you really think this is homophobia, huh?! Clyde decided to leave because he want to be with his real mom! That's all! This is not about hate against you! Can't you understand?!"

"Don't talk to us!" Harold said.

"NO! You listen to me!" Lincoln said. "Clyde told me how bad he felt when he began to think about who is his mother. He dealt with this since he was five years old, and that made him to feel depressed, but he didn't tell you to not bother you! He only wants to meet his mother! It's not his fault that he was adopted by two men…"

Howard and Harold stay quiet after this. They don't answer because they perfectly know it's true.

"I'm also devastated that he left us. He's my best friend… and perhaps I won't see him again… But I support him anyway and I truly believe that he'll be ok. My God is with him… and He won't let Clyde to get into troubles… " Lincoln said, almost crying.

The words of the boy were crushing blows for the couple, and they feel shame by this.

"We… We're sorry for our bad behavior. Better we leave…" Howard said before he and Harold exit the house.

Rita and Lynn Sr. were amazed by the courageous attitude Lincoln got. The boy falls on the sofa and begins to cry. He would no longer see again his best buddy. While his parents console him, the sisters managed to hear some of the discussion they had in the low floor. All of them were concerned about Clyde's situation. The cute black skinned boy who was almost another member of their family was gone.

* * *

That night, Lincoln is getting ready to sleep, when a knock is heard on his door. It was Lori.

"What's up, Lori?" Lincoln said.

"Linky, I'm sorry for what happened to Clyde. It might be hard to be in his place", she said.

"Yes, it might be. Why do our beloved ones have to go far of us? Is not fair…" he said with a sad tone.

"I understand you. Is not easy. But we shall not stop to believe that one day we'll be together again."

"You think so?"

"I do. Linky, since you and Luna show me what Christianism means, I literally started to believe that God will bring to our life someday those people we miss. We just have to believe and trust Him."

"That's very beautiful, Lori. Thank you", Lincoln said, and hugs her. She hugs him again.

"I guess I will miss Clyde fainting for me and his crazy fantasies about me", Lori said, joking.

"Yes", Lincoln replied with chuckles. "But what is for sure is that Jesus will protect him. Is what I beg to God every night."

"Good job, sweety. You can sleep with me if you feel lonely tonight", Lori said, softly.

"That's a great idea. Thank you, Lori", Lincoln said before he and Lori walk to her room to sleep.

Meanwhile, Clyde manages to stay in an apartment building for one night. Before getting to sleep, he remembers the last words he heard from his friend Lincoln about Jesus' love. Because he grew up in a family where the name 'Jesus' was rarely pronounced, it was awkward for him to talk with someone he can't see. But aside of this, he takes some minutes to pray, despite the heavy frustration and stress he was lifting in that moment.

 _"Jesus, if my brother Lincoln believes on you that means you're for real. If you can hear me, please help me to find my mother. I know I didn't have to leave my home, but my conviction to find the woman who gave me birth is very strong. Please Jesus, help me…"_

And with these words the boy falls asleep. In that moment, however, he's surrounded by a fragrant atmosphere. It was Jesus, who stays with him during all the night. Clyde was about to experience a really big adventure, and all at hands of the powerful God. His life is going to be changed…

* * *

 **The End**


	19. Guardian Angel

Two days have gone since Clyde decided to run away from home to find his real mother. The boy whose strong will is unbreakable, begins to exit Royal Woods and venture in the big city. This is not the correct place for a homesick and solitaire boy like Clyde. Many dangers can be found in every corner and alley. But the Lord goes with him, no matter the place he will go. Besides, God has already a special person to help Clyde.

* * *

But first let's go back to Royal Woods, where Howard and Harold stay at their home. None of them have speak a word for the whole morning until breakfast time comes. The two men look to each other with disdain.

"Why do you look me with that face?" Howard said.

Harold only begins to eat his breakfast.

"Are you not gonna answer me? Or are you too ashamed after a kid literally split to us on the face?!" Howard said, referring to their discussion with Lincoln.

"NO! I'm not… ashamed!" Harold finally said, hitting the table with his hands. "I'm disappointed…"

Howard feels concerned. "It's ok, big bear. I'm sorry for telling you…"

"Don't call me in that way!" Harold interrupted in a rude way. "I'm disappointed… with myself…"

"Why?" Howard asked.

"Howard… Lincoln is right… When did we ask Clyde about his mother?! When did we ask him if he enjoy living with us?!" Harold said, frustrated.

"We did ask him and he always said he was happy among us!"

"And why did he leave us?! WHY?! He never told us the truth… because he feared… but never told us the truth. He was unhappy without a mother!"

"Harold, you're nuts! Don't say that!"

"IT'S TRUE, HOWARD! You know it! Everything were lies! Everything were lies!"

The heavy black skinned man falls on his knees completely broken. His crying was intense. Howard also feel that terrible pain, so he joins him and cries silently.

"Everything were lies…" Harold said, still crying.

"Why do you believe it?" Howard said.

"Isn't it obvious?! Howard, open your eyes! Clyde is adopted. He's not our real son! He never felt comfortable here. Our marriage is also a charade!"

"How dare you?!" Howard said, getting very surprised yet annoyed by this statement.

"A true family has a mother. This freaking family only have two fathers! YOU AND ME!"

Howard finally understands. He now feels even worse. "That's why Clyde left…" he said.

"Yes. We commit a very terrible mistake…" Harold said.

"What can we do to fix it?"

"Clyde said he always want to have a mother, so we should get a mother."

"What? But how?"

"You do know the answer, Howard… We should let him to find his mother."

For those moments, Howard didn't want to admit it, but finally surrenders. His love to see Clyde becoming a good-hearted man was bigger than anything else.

"And what do we do?" he said.

"Tell me something. Did you really enjoy this? I mean, our… love and… the fact we're married…" Harold asked.

"Frankly… I still feel empty. I got everything; money, a house, a husband, a child. But for a strange reason I… don't feel good", Howard said. "I give to everyone a smile in the outside, while inside me I feel bad. I don't know… I can't understand it…"

"Me neither…" Harold said. "Well, I guess is time for a change. Shall we?"

"Yes. Let's do it for Clyde…"

"Of course."

The couple gets a deal after talking seriously about. Although they were wounded, their love for the only child they kept as their son covered all those negative feelings. They're willing to whatever in a tribute to Clyde and fulfill his dreams, even if that means… getting divorced…

* * *

Meanwhile, at the city, Clyde walks in front of the grocery stores, contemplating the food for sale. His stomach is aching of hungry, but he can't buy anything because the only cash left was only $25. It's not enough not even to buy an apple. When he gets to a little park, he faints in the grass face first. The unbearable hunger was dominating the boy. He was so adapted to eat breakfast every day, his body can't resist too much time without food. It was so desperate Clyde can only beg to God.

"God, please help me…" Clyde said.

Suddenly, a man walks in front of him and looks him in the ground. Clyde notices his shadow and lifts his sigh to the man. Unknown for him, however, that man is in fact Richie.

"Hey bro! Are you alright?" Richie asked.

"No… I'm not… I haven't eaten, yet, and I'm starting to feel weak. I don't have enough money, so I can't buy food", Clyde said.

"Hmm… you know? I guess is your lucky day, cause I got this apple for me, but now it's yours", Richie said and offers the apple to Clyde.

"Really?" Clyde asked, suspicious.

"Yeah! Come on, take it."

The boy was desperate, so he grabs the apple and eats it in few seconds.

"Wow! You really was hungry!" Richie said, after looking the boy devouring the fruit.

"I was. Thank you so much. I needed it. I'm not so strong as to stay many hours without food."

"Oh, come on. Don't say that. No one can stay too much time without food or water."

"Ok. I have a point."

"By the way, what were you doing on the grass like a destitute?"

"I'm looking for my mom. Well, it's a long story. For now I'm looking for a good place to rest at night and get some money."

"You're not gonna believe me, but I know a good place for you. Follow me, please."

Clyde was delighted by the great generosity this strange man he never met before has. Not only gifted him an apple, but also was taking him to a place where he can sleep. And more amazing is that he doesn't know this man is really an angel. After walking three blocks, they get to the place.

"Here we are", Richie said and shows Clyde the place.

The boy contemplates the place for a while. It's a big yellow building and it has a big signboard that says "Casagrande Market".

"Casagrande?" Clyde asked.

"Yes. The building belongs to a humble but kinda noisy family", Richie said. "They can give you lodging and perhaps some money so you can continue your quest."

"Are you sure? I don't know. And if they don't accept me?" Clyde asked, worried.

"And why are you so pessimist?" Richie replied, frowned. "Come on, dude. Try already."

"Ok. Hey, thank you for help me", Clyde said and gives to Richie a handshake.

"No problem, dude", Richie said, and Clyde walks to the Casagrande house.

But then Clyde remembers he never told to the man his name. So he turns back, only to realize the man already went. It was weird that man left so quick. But anyway, Clyde resumes his walk. Richie, however, is on the top of another building watching him.

"It's done, my Lord", Richie said to God before he vanishes in a flash.

Clyde meanwhile gets to the main gate of the Casagrande's bodega. A wave of doubts grows inside his mind. But somehow he encourages himself and without thinking it twice, he enters to the bodega. The store is well-decorated with many articles, some of them of Hispanic provenance. There's no one attending, so Clyde sounds a bell which is on the counter.

"Coming!" someone said from the room of behind.

Clyde waits. Two minutes later, the shopkeeper appears and Clyde takes a big surprise when he figures out who the shopkeeper is.

"Bobby?!" he said, shocked.

"How can I help you… Clyde?!" Bobby said, also shocked.

The two boys look to each other for a while.

"What are YOU doing here?!" they said at unison.

* * *

We're going to see this two guys later. For now, let's go back with the Loud family. Lincoln is at the home alone, watching some TV. He still remembers Clyde and is a little concerned about him. In that moment, the doorbell is heard. Lincoln opens the door and frowns to see Howard and Harold again.

"What you guys want, now?" Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, we're here to give you an apology. You were right. We did make wrong with Clyde, and perhaps with our marriage also", Howard said.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln said, confused.

"Our son always wanted to have a mom, and we raised him in a home of two married men", Harold said. "After looking the consequences this brought, Howard and I took a decision. We're going to get divorced."

Although he was upset with them, this news really stunts Lincoln.

"Are… Are you sure? I mean, this is something very frail", the boy said.

"We are completely sure", Harold said.

"Our love for Clyde is more important than the supposed love we two have to each other", Howard said. "I can't be married with a man when my son tells me he wants a mom. We can't hurt him in that way."

"So we're going to separate, and find a new life. For Clyde…" Harold said.

Lincoln is about to tell them he doesn't want to get involved, because that means troubles. But in that moment a voice tells him the following:

 _"Don't deny. Pray for them, so I can free them."  
_  
After listening this voice, Lincoln discerns it was Jesus talking to him. As the son of God he is now, taking the orders of his Father is essential. So he takes out his shyness and fear from his mind and helps the couple.

"Ok, guys. What you want to do is very honorable. You don't care about your relationship, but for your son's wellness. I really appreciate it. If you really want to get divorced by this, go on. I'm just a boy. I can't deny you to do something against your will", he said.

"Thanks for your comprehension, Lincoln. Clyde made a good choice. He has a very good friend", Harold said, smiling.

"Thanks, guys", Lincoln replied, also smiling.

"We better talk with your parents about this", Howard said.

"Good idea. They will come back in two hours."

"Ok. We better go back to home. We have much to do."

"Yes. But before you go, guys. Let me first pray for you."

Howard and Harold feel very awkward by this. No one prayed for them long time ago. But to not let down the boy, they let him to do his prayer.

 _"Dear God. Please help Howard and Harold. They want to do a change in their lives. Have mercy for them, and stay with them. Your love and peace will be inside of these two men. And no fear will be unleashed in their lives, because I declare them courageous, and they always going to do the best. Thank you God for their lives. In the name of Jesus Christ. Amen."_

The two men then feel better. It was the first time they feel this unusual feeling. Years ago they also got enthusiasm and happiness, but not as high as right now. It was more… pure.

"Thank you, Lincoln", Howard said.

"Any time, folks", Lincoln said with a smile.

Something new is about to happen to Howard and Harold.

* * *

Coming back with Clyde and Bobby, the two boys are very astonished to see each other.

"What are YOU doing here?!" they said at unison.

"Hold it! Bobby, do you work here?" Clyde asked.

"I do, bro. And what about you?" Booby replied.

"No, I don't. I mean! I'm here looking for a stay tonight", Clyde answered.

"Ok. Are you perhaps lost or something? I can borrow you the phone so you can call your dads and…" Bobby said.

"NO! I won't call them…" Clyde interrupted, annoyed.

"Ok. Sorry. Did I say something wrong?" Bobby asked, confused.

"No, you didn't. I just… Look, I'm on a quest, ok? I'm doing this by myself and I need to find some place to sleep this night. A friendly man told me in this building I can find some help", Clyde said.

"I see", Bobby said while leaving the counter and walks towards Clyde. "Hey dude, if there's something wrong, you can tell me. We're friends after all, right?"

"Right…" Clyde said and sighs. "If you insist, I'll tell you."

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Bobby is very worried after hearing the boy's misfortune.

"I'm so sorry for that, bro", he said, with his hand on Clyde's shoulder.

"It's ok. I only wish to find my real mom", Clyde said.

"You said you need to sleep somewhere, did you?"

"Of course."

"Good, cause you can stay tonight with me and my family. What do you think?"

"I don't know, Bobby. Am I not a hassle for you?"

"Not at all, bro. Trust me, they'll welcome you with pleasure."

"Alright. I believe you. Thank you."

"My break here begins in ten minutes. Can you wait here for a while?"

"Sure!"

And Clyde waits until his friend gets free of the job. After that, Bobby guides him to the house to meet his family. But this would happen until the next episode.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Hello everyone. I want to announce my new story "It's a Big Weird Family", which is a spin-off of my stories "The Loud House: If I Were a Christian" and "Loud House: The True Stories". Please go and check the story. If you want that I write more chapters for "It's a Big Weird Family", let more reviews. I want to see at least twenty reviews more about it, otherwise I will delete the story. God bless you and see you next time ;)**


	20. Come With Us

Bobby guides Clyde to his house, where his loud family is waiting. As can be expected, all the family is on a mess.

"Hey Carlino! Did you eat your lunch?" Rosa said.

"I don't have to eat! This is a free country!" Carlino said.

"You again with your dumb arguments, little brother?" Carlota said.

"You shut up, sister!" Carlino replied.

"Kids, no fighting in the house", Frida said from her room.

"Listen to your mother, kids. You don't want to mess with her", Carlos said, reading a book.

"Guys, why do you have to discuss every day, every time, everywhere, in anyway?" Hector said.

As they begin to discuss, and Carlitos is imitating all their moves and mimics, Carlos Jr. notices Bobby and Clyde coming in the apartment.

"We have guests!" CJ said with joy.

Immediately, everyone stops to fight and see that Bobby comes with a guest. They don't think it twice and surround Clyde.

"Oh God! We have a new guest!" Frida said, before taking a photo to Clyde.

"Hmm… Your outfit is off. But you do have a nice haircut", Carlota said, contemplating the boy's curly hair.

"You remind me MC Hammer", Hector said.

"New friend!" CJ said, hugging Clyde.

Clyde is really flattered by this, and is getting embarrassed. That it until Bobby steps in front of them to introduce him.

"Family! Please, stop it!" Bobby said. CJ releases Clyde from the hug after this.

"Listen, he's Clyde McBride. He's a good friend from Royal Woods", Bobby said.

"Hi everyone. Pleased to meet you", Clyde said to the Casagrande.

"Hello Clyde!" CJ said handshaking with him.

"Nice to meet you, boy", Carlos said "And please, forgive CJ. He gets very enthusiast with new guests."

"It's ok, sir", Clyde said, smiling.

But the words of the 11 years old boy makes echo in all the apartment, until they come inside the room of Bobby's younger sister, Ronnie Anne. She rather preferred to stay in her room to ignore the noise her family makes. However, the voice of the one who used to be her classmate in the Royal Woods School wakes her up from her bed. She then opens the door of her room and takes a quick look. Ronnie gets surprised to see that it was Clyde in effect.

"Clyde?!" she said, walking right to them. Her family moves to one side after listening her.

"Ronnie Anne?!" Clyde said, surprised to see her after a long time absent at school.

This was like a reunion between Ronnie Anne, Bobby and Clyde. For an instant, the eleven years old girl feels some kind of gladness inside her body after looking again a good friend as Clyde (not a romantic way, of course), but at the same time, she gets curious to see him alone, and not with the company of his dads or Lincoln.

"Family, can you give us some privacy, please?" Bobby said, and the rest of the Casagrande walks away, leaving Bobby, his sister and Clyde in the living room. "Ronnie, we have to talk…"

* * *

So, the three of them sit at the couch and a long conversation begins. Clyde tells with more accuracy to the siblings his situation with his fathers. While listening to his anecdote, Ronnie Anne begins to feel the same pain her friend has, because in some way their stories were similar; both involve leaving the place where you grew up and lived for many years, and move to another place to live, without the opportunity to see again your beloved ones. The only difference is that in Clyde's case, it was much more serious.

After he finishes to tell the story, Ronnie looks him with a concerned face. Bobby is also concerned, despite he already heard it minutes before.

"I'm speechless…" Ronnie Anne said. "Clyde, what you did… is something very brave…"

"I have no choice… I'm so grateful with Howard and Harold, but I can't continue living with a lie… and even without knowing who my mother is…" Clyde said, looking downwards.

"So, what you want to do, now?" she asked.

"He needs to stay somewhere to sleep. I thought it was a good idea if he can… stay with us", Bobby said.

"I guess it's a good idea, either", Ronnie said. "But we should tell our mom first."

They agree with this argument. Few minutes later, Maria and the rest of the Casagrande are gathered in the living room.

"Listen, Clyde needs a place to sleep tonight. Can he please stay at least this night with us? He doesn't have any other place to go", Ronnie said to them.

The family talk about this for a while, but then they get a conclusion.

"If you really need to stay, you're welcome here, Clyde", Maria said with a warm smile on her face.

"Indeed. No one will sleep outside on the streets with those evil street cats. You can stay with us", Hector said, and puts his hands on Clyde's shoulders.

Everyone else agree with the grandfather.

The black skinned boy has no words to express their generosity. "Thank you so much. You're very generous", he said with sincerity.

"Yay! New friend will stay!" CJ said and hugs Clyde, who also hugs him back. "Want to play?"

"Sure, CJ!" Clyde replied.

"Hold it! How are you gonna play if you're starving?!" Rosa said.

"How do you know I'm starving?!" Clyde asked.

"I do know how to recognize a hungry man. Years of experience, boy. Come on, I'll prepare you a big feast", Rosa replied.

"Oh! Thank you!"

* * *

And for the rest of the day, Clyde enjoys the company of the Casagrande. He listens to Hector's funny anecdotes from his years of youth, plays with CJ like superheroes, and delights with the food of Rosa. He even helps her to wash the dirty dishes. Minutes after, he joins Carlota with some of her new fashion designs, plays with Carlitos and Lalo to do mimics, and takes some pictures with Frida. It was a very amusing day.

It's 6:00 p.m. and Clyde decides to help Rosa to clean the house.

"Clyde, I'm very surprised by your wishes of help me with the shores. Thank you. I hope my grandsons can learn from you", she said, referring to Carlino, who is sit on the sofa doing nothing.

"It's a pleasure, Mrs. Casagrande. It's my way to give you my gratitude", Clyde said.

"Carlino! Do something and take Clyde's backpack to the guests' room", she ordered to him.

The little brat sighs. "Fine…"

He takes the backpack of Clyde and goes to the guests' room. There, he throws it on the bed. But before he leaves the room, a malicious feeling of curiosity invades the six years old boy. Without being busted, he recklessly opens the backpack and begins to snoop between Clyde's stuff. Suddenly, he takes out of it a photo of Clyde and his two dads. Carlino gets confused by this. But then, he finds something else. This time is a locket with the photo of Lori.

Almost immediately, the boy gets enraged by this, and you already know why. Clyde then walks to the room, when is tackled to the floor by Carlino.

"Explain me why do you have a photo of my _chiquita bonita_!" the boy said, grabbing Clyde's shirt in a threatening way.

"Easy! I don't like her anymore!" Clyde said, scared.

"Lies! When did you meet her?! Where?! How?!" Carlino insisted.

"Enough!" Clyde said, and grabs the boy's arm with strength.

Obviously Clyde is stronger than Carlino, so he lifts the little boy from his arm with no effort.

"Easy, dude! Don't hurt me, please!" Carlino begged with his eyes closed.

* * *

The black skinned boy can see the fear that is surrounding the little brat. Before his aggressive instinct is put into action, Clyde releases him. Carlino is so scared by this, he tries to walk backwards from Clyde but falls.

"Please, boy. I won't hurt you", Clyde said to him. "And for you information, I don't care about Lori anymore! And I'm talking serious!"

"Really? Why?" Carlino asked, curious.

"During my journey before I came here, I meditated about it and finally I concluded that is not appropriate that a boy like me faints and fantasizes with a girl who is seven years old than me. Besides, she felt uncomfortable next to me. In those cases, we should do only one thing: hug her and let her go… She's not for me, and I'm not for her."

"Wow! What you said is… very heavy…"

"Why do you say that?"

Carlino then opens his hoodie and shows to Clyde his tattoo about Lori in his chest.

"Uhh… That's really another level!" Clyde said, amazed.

"I fell in love with her as well last time she came here with her brother. But after listening you, I think I'm getting awkward with this… Now I feel like a real dumb…" Carlino said, closes his hoodie's zipper and gets sad.

Clyde walks towards him and puts his arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, it's ok. Don't feel bad. Sometimes these kind of crushes happen. A young boy falls in love with an older girl. There's nothing wrong with it. But the problem appears when you let those wrong feelings to control your mind. Look at me, for example. I couldn't see Lori even on a picture because I started to nose bleed. So the point is, you must overcome this. And someday you will find the exact girl for your life. A girl with the same age like you and who will love you in the way you are", he said with a smile.

The little Casagrande gets happy by this precious words. He then unexpectedly hugs Clyde. After all, he's just a child, for much he pretends to be more mature. Clyde hugs him back.

"Thank you, Clyde. Your words are inspiring", Carlino said with joy.

"If you want, I can give you the locket."

"Forget it. No more older ladies for me. Is time to change of mind."

In that moment, Ronnie Anne enters to the room.

"I heard strange noises here. What just happened?!" she said, suspicious.

Carlino decides to confess what he did, but Clyde stops him and interferes.

"Nothing happened. I just slipped form the bed and Carlino helped me to stand up, right dude?" he said, and winks to the boy.

"Right", Carlino said, proud that his new friend covers him up.

"Ok. Carlino, can you leave, please? I want to talk with Clyde in private", Ronnie Anne said.

"Sure. In fact, I'll take a shower before going to sleep. Bye Clyde", he said before leaving the room. He then goes to the bathroom and after meditating about what Clyde told him for a while, he washes the tattoo of Lori from his chest, erasing that crush form his body and his mind forever.

* * *

Back with Ronnie Anne and Clyde, the girl wants to talk with him.

"Hey Clyde. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Before you left Royal Woods… did you talk with… Lincoln?"

"Yes, I did. He really supported me with this. We're still friends. Also, his attitude changed."

"Really? How?"

"Well, as I can remember, he's now a Christian. He becomes a son of God since his sister Luna becomes also a Christian. This somehow changed him. He now talks with more honesty, every time is telling to the others about the love of Jesus and that kind of things. I know Lincoln for a long time, and I can ensure you he's a new person. And a better one."

"Better? Are you sure?"

"Yes. When you see him again, you'll figure it out."

"Ok…"

"By the way, why did you ask me that?"

Ronnie Anne gets blushed before she can answer to Clyde this question.

"I… I don't know… I guess… I missed him…" she said.

"I expected that", Clyde replied and chuckles.

"What?"

"You still loves him. And don't try to betray me. I can recognize when a girl has a crush on someone."

"Ok, you wise man. Perhaps you are right… I… I still feel something for him… But what about him?"

"Don't worry. Trust me when I tell you that he still loves you."

"Really?!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed of happiness, but then gets blushed again.

"Yes! Once he talked to me for a whole day about you after you left", Clyde said.

"Awesome! So he really missed me!" Ronnie Anne said with joy.

It was evident she still loves Lincoln. From all the boys she met, he was the only courageous boy who dared to speak to her and even kiss her. The girl really appreciated this, and so she developed this crush for the white haired boy.

"Is good to know it! Thanks for telling me, Clyde", Ronnie Anne said.

"No problem, girl. We're friends after all", Clyde said with a smile.

"Hey! If you tell someone something about this I will crush you. GOT IT?!"

"Yeah! Sure! Relax!"

"Great. You better go to sleep now, Clyde. You have to continue with your quest tomorrow", Ronnie Anne said.

"Right. Good night, Ronnie. And thank you again for your family's hospitality. They're really awesome", Clyde said.

"Yes…" Ronnie Anne said with a smile before leaving the room and closes the door.

* * *

Clyde then lies on the bed and prepares to sleep. But before he can close his eyes, he remembers Lincoln and his other friends, as well as his dads Howard and Harold. He then remembers what his best friend told him days before his departure. With a strong feeling brought by his love towards them, Clyde gets down of the bed, kneels in front of it and begins to pray for them. He even prays for the Casagrande.

The boy who rarely prayed during his life in Royal Woods, was doing something totally new for him that night. And he could not even imagine the great blessing the God he was praying to have for him and his family.

 **The End**


	21. Back in Home

A new day at the city begins, and Clyde wakes up. In fact he awoke by the incredible noise the Casagrande were doing so early.

"God! Now I understand what is living in a big family", Clyde said to himself, as he gets down of the bed and goes to the bathroom. He tries to open the door, but is locked.

"Occupied!" a bird-like voice said from inside the bathroom.

Few minutes later, Sergio flies out of the bathroom. Clyde is startled. The parrot was using the bathroom?! Anyway, the boy takes a shower, and after this he combs his hair and walks to the dining room. A huge breakfast was waiting for him, cooked by Rosa. All the rest of the family are gathered in the table. When everyone have finished to eat, they decide to say goodbye to Clyde all together.

* * *

"People have dreams they want to make into reality. The key to succeed on this is never give up. Clyde, I tell you this so don't forget it. Keep going", Maria said to him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Santiago", he replied.

"Here. Take this money. I hope it would be enough for you", Maria said, and gives to Clyde the bills.

"All of us contribute with one dollar", Hector said.

"I give two dollars", Carlota said.

"We can only wish you good luck, and please take care", Carlos said.

"Can we take one last picture together, please?" Frida asked.

So, all of them take a selfie with Clyde.

"Before I go, I have to tell you I'm very grateful with your generosity and kindness towards me", Clyde said. "On these days is really hard to find a family so lovely and united. Please keep in that way. God bless you so much."

The Casagrande are touched by these nice words the boy said. CJ can't take it anymore and hugs Clyde tightly. Carlino also joins the hug. It was too difficult to see a very good friend as Clyde to depart.

"I'll miss you!" CJ said.

"Me either!" Carlino said.

"I'll miss you too, buddies", Clyde said with joy.

And after he says goodbye to everyone, he walks down the apartment building and right to the main gate. There, Bobby and Ronnie Anne are waiting him inside a pick-up truck.

"Hey Clyde! Are you gonna come or what?" Ronnie said.

"Guys? What's the matter?" he asked.

"Well, we thought it wouldn't be fair to drive you to your next destiny. So the grandpa borrowed me his truck. What do you say, bro?" Bobby said to him.

"You don't have to do this, guys", Clyde said.

"We do want. Is the least we can do for you. We're friends after all", Ronnie said with a smile.

With any other excuse to say, Clyde boards into the truck. Bobby then turns on the engine and drives away.

"So, where do you want to go, now?" Bobby asked while driving.

"Let me see", Clyde said.

He begins to check inside his backpack and finds the documents of his adaption. He reads the papers carefully until he finds the name of the hospital.

"Metropolitan Hospital", Clyde said.

* * *

Immediately, they head right to the hospital. Once they arrive, Clyde gets down the truck and runs to the hospital, but first he has something to tell to Bobby and Ronnie Anne.

"Wait me here, guys. I'll be back soon", Clyde said.

"Sure, bro", Bobby said, as he and his sister wait outside.

Meanwhile, Clyde walks to the lobby. After five sporadic minutes waiting, Clyde finally exits the hospital, but with a sad face.

"What happened?" Ronnie asked him.

"It's hopeless. The receptionist showed me my medical registry when I was adopted. The only clue I have from my real mother is that is a woman called Trisha Spencer. But there're no photos of her or any other information about her", Clyde said, disappointed.

"Ohh… I'm so sorry, Clyde", Ronnie said, rubbing his back.

"We can go and find it over the city", Bobby added.

"No. It's useless. Finding her will be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. I did all of this for nothing…"

The poor boy begins to get depressed. All his hopes begin to disappear just like his wish to meet his mother. This really was a bad ending. Bobby and Ronnie Anne can only tried to console their friend.

"Better if we… get out of this place", Bobby said, concerned about his bro.

* * *

And so they approach to the truck. But then, Clyde notices a black skinned woman sit on a bench near the hospital's gate. She looks worried. In that moment, a strange feeling of curiosity enters in Clyde's mind. With an impulse given by this feeling, he walks right to that woman. Ronnie Anne and Bobby just watch.

"Hey, lady", Clyde said. "Are you ok?"

"Not really", the woman replied.

"Excuse me for snooping in this way."

"It's ok. Can I talk with you, please?"

"About?"

"About my trouble. I heard when you talk to someone you can feel better."

"Ok. What do you want to talk about?"

"You know, this place brings me bad memories. On this hospital, I lost my son."

"Really? How?"

"He only had one year old. I was so happy to have my first child. But my former husband didn't think so. One month after he was born, his father left us… I was devastated, and even more with the high stress I suffered because I didn't have a job to get money and pay for all the needs my son needed. So I have no choice… I couldn't keep him anymore… and I gave him into adoption… I moved to another city, but several months after I just realized the big mistake I commit. I was so regretful, and when I came back here to recover my son… it was late…"

The woman begins to cry. Clyde is also affected by this gruesome story.

"I don't know if this would cheer you up a little bit, but I also lost my parents. Well, my real parents. I don't know who my biological father or mother are. And I came here to find some answers, but I found nothing…" he said.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, kid", the woman said. "It's really hard to lose your family… That's the reason I come here these days, to beg God that whatever my son is, I hope he's in good health and with a good family…"

"Yes… I'm sorry if I made you feel worse…"

"No, it's fine. In fact, thank you for listening to me. You're a very sweet boy…"

"Thanks. Before I go, let me introduce myself as a courtesy. I'm Clyde McBride."

"Ok. I'm Trisha Spencer."

After hearing this name, Clyde's heart almost stops. Then, his face is covered by a sense of surprise. The name of that woman was exactly the same of Clyde's biological mother. A strong feeling of euphoria runs through his veins. He falls on his knees.

"What's the matter?" the woman said.

"I never met my mother personally… I just know her name… and her name is… Trisha Spencer…"

The woman then gets amazed by this.

"When… did you get adopted…?"

"March 24th, 2007"

"I… I… I gave my son in adoption… five days before… on March 19th, 2007…"

Tears begin to sprout from Clyde's eyes. Trisha can't speak any word, only walks towards the boy and ducks. She then puts her arms on his shoulders.

"Is it possible…" she said.

"Mom?" Clyde said, voice breaking.

It was a miracle. The mother who stayed separated from her son for so long time, was just meeting again with him. Immediately, both of them recognize this, and in a matter of seconds, they hug each other.

"Please tell me you're my mom. Please tell me!" Clyde said, crying.

"I do believe… I do believe it! Oh God, thank you!" Trisha exclaimed.

It was a heartwarming moment. Spiteful events may separate them to different paths, but it appears The Lord gave them another chance. Another chance to meet each other once again. When you believe that you can get anything in this life and you have faith that you will succeed, you'll get it. Perseverance is the key to find your greatest award, and Clyde finally got it.

"Look at yourself. You've grown up so much… My son!" Trisha said with tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"Mother… I finally found you… Thank you, God… Thank you, God…" Clyde said.

"Well, we're not sure, yet. We better do some DNA exams, just to be sure…" Trisha said.

"Yeah. Good idea."

Only one step was avoiding this family gather again. After this moment, Clyde and Trisha go with the help of Bobby and Ronnie Anne to the genetic labs, where they ask for a DNA exam. The scientists agree to do an exam for both of them. The excitement was inevitable, and the Santiago siblings can also feel it.

The doctors take one blood sample from the boy and the woman, then send both of them to analyze. This process takes fifteen minutes. During that waiting time, Clyde and Trisha decide to pray. Bobby and Ronnie also join, begging to God that everything goes for good.

* * *

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

The doctor in charge of this case approaches to them with the final results of the exam. Everyone are nervous. They don't know if it's a good news or a bad news. Tension can almost be touched with the hands.

"Please, Lord. Make your miracle here. Please Lord…" Clyde whispered before the doctor comes.

"Alright. We finished the exams. And we got the results", the doctor said. "And the results are:"

One minute of suspense…. Wait for it….

"Positive!" the doctor exclaimed.

This means Clyde is the real biologic son of Trisha. They can't avoid the emotion and hug. Everyone is celebrating this. Clyde succeed at the end.

"One day I said I will find my mother. God listened me, and during this whole way, he helped me. And at the end, I found my mother", Clyde said with joy.

This was perhaps the best day of the life of the young boy.

That same night, after saying goodbye to his best friends Bobby and Ronnie Anne, Clyde decides to move to the house where his mother is living right now. The prodigy son was back.

"I hope we can begin our lives again, son", Trisha said to him.

"I hope so", he replied. "I promise to be a great son for you… mother."

"Ok… Come on, let's go inside. Tell me everything about your life and what did you get…"

And a comfortable conversation between son and mother begin.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Royal Woods, Howard and Harold put a signboard with the words "FOR SALE" outside of their house. Hours later they picked up all their belongings and take them out of the house, after they found another new place to live, but this single.

"Well, it's done", Harold said after giving the last hit with the hammer to the signboard to nail it on the ground.

"I can't believe we're doing this, but something tells me it's the best…" Howard said.

"I feel it, either. I guess this is the farewell. I really enjoyed being with you, Howard. I'll miss you", Harold said and hugs Howard.

"I'll miss you too, big bear", Howard said and hugs him back.

And so they grab their respective luggage and walk away, taking different paths. Their new life has just begun, and all due to the same love they have not for them, but for Clyde. They know this is the best way to give tribute to their missing son. God doesn't leave them alone, and follows each of them to their next destiny.

At the same time this is happening, in the Loud House, Luna stays alone in her room, closes the door, and kneels to pray to Jesus. This is her following pray:

" _Dear God, I have to thank you so much, because you freed me from death and evil. My life is a new one, and through this miracle you did on me, I know you're doing much more miracles. Thank you Jesus because you'll help us to stand up from the ashes, to fight against immorality and spite, to help those who are wounded or afraid, and to proclaim at high voice that you're the Messiah. You're the only one who can save us. You're the only God in this world. Thank you so much God, because my family and my friends will be blessed by your magnificent power. Thank you, in the name of Jesus Christ. Amen."_

* * *

 _For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life._

John 3:16

 **The End**

* * *

 **Ok, fellas. This is the last chapter of this series of short stories I will do. I'm going to take a break with this, but soon I will upload a new series of stories based on these ones. Don't worry, I will continue with my other story "It's a Big Weird Family", so stay tuned to the new chapters I will upload on that story.**

 **I'm so grateful for your support and that you read this chapters. Thank you a lot. I've made many friends through this amazing adventure writing stories, and I hope to meet more friendly people. God bless you so much. Also, go and check my first story "The Loud House: If I Were a Christian" because I have a surprise for you there. Remember, Jesus lives forever! See you next time ;)**


End file.
